Santa Claus is coming to town
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Quelques jours avant Noël, le Père Noël atterrit malencontreusement à Storybrooke. Il se retrouve coincé et doit trouver un moyen de retourner chez lui à temps pour Noël. Heureusement il peut compter sur les habitants de Storybrooke. Et la magie de Noël.
1. It's the most wonderful time of the year

Mes chers camarades !

Nous sommes le premier décembre ce qui signifie que Noël arrive. Et en ce premier jour de du mois et de l'Avent, je vous offre un calendrier, comme l'année dernière ! Cette année, plutôt que d'écrire une petite histoire chaque jour, j'ai décidé d'écrire une petite fic, sur le thème de Noël bien sûr. En revanche ça sera mon seul calendrier, comme je travaille plus cette année, je n'aurai pas le temps d'en écrire deux en même temps, mais je vous promets d'essayer d'écrire beaucoup d'histoires de Noël sur mes différents fandoms^^.

Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre. Pour info, je ne suis pas réellement toute la trame de la série, par exemple ici Robin et Hadès sont encore vivants mais je compte faire apparaître des personnages apparus au cours de la saison 6 (et je n'ai toujours pas vu la saison 7).

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le calme était presque revenu à Storybrooke. Presque. En ce jour de premier décembre la ville allait être chamboulée mais pas de façon négative. A dire vrai des changements avaient déjà été effectués dès la fin du mois de novembre, par mesure de prévention : tester les lumières, monter les décorations de la ville et commencer l'achat de cadeaux pour certains… rien n'avait été laissé au hasard pour que tous les habitants de la ville puissent profiter de la période des fêtes au maximum. Bien sûr il y avait toujours des imprévus : des guirlandes emmêlées, des retards de livraisons mais rien qui ne pouvait empêcher cette ambiance si particulière de s'imposer.

Après tout était-si grave si on ne pouvait pas vendre de chaussettes de Noël aujourd'hui ? La terre n'allait pas exploser.

C'est ainsi que les habitants s'éveillèrent tous, d'humeur tous plus ou moins joyeuse, prêts à profiter de leur journée.

C'est ainsi qu'Henry se réveilla après avoir dormit chez sa mère. La maison avait déjà été bien décorée, il ne manquait plus que le sapin mais Regina avait insisté pour qu'Emma et les autres viennent l'aider à décorer, le sien étant légèrement plus grand que les leurs, il allait falloir plus de mains pour le décorer. _Légèrement._ Henry sourit en passant devant le conifère qui montait juste au plafond. Sa mère ne changerait jamais sur ce point là. Il fallait toujours qu'elle en fasse plus que les autres. Il espérait juste que les autres membres de sa famille n'aient pas vu aussi grand. Il avait aussi ses limites.

« Bonjour mon chéri, bien dormit ? »

Sa mère se pencha pour l'embrasser alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine. Il sourit en répondant par l'affirmative et l'embrassa également avant de s'asseoir pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Comme d'ordinaire sa mère en avait fait trop. Trop de chocolat et trop de pain d'épice. Regina se justifia.

« Il faut que tu manges Henry, il fait froid dehors, tu dois prendre des forces. »

Devant son air mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré, Regina continua :

« Tu pourras en emporter et partager avec tes amies. »

Henry la remercia, tout en songeant que si il faisait ça, ils auraient, lui Violet et Grace de quoi tenir pour plusieurs jours, se doutant que le père de cette dernière avait du lui aussi cuisiner assez de biscuits de Noël pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Mais ils ne pouvaient en vouloir à leurs parents, qui ne voulaient que leur faire plaisir, même si ils semblaient perdre un peu la tête. C'était d'ailleurs étrange de penser que c'était eux qui se comportaient le plus en adultes en fin de compte.

« Merci maman. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je vais à la bibliothèque avec Grace et Violet après l'école, pour aider Belle, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ne rentrez pas trop tard, d'accord ? »

Le petit-déjeuner se continua ainsi, mère et fils discutant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Snow vienne frapper à la porte pour conduire Henry à l'école avec elle.

**oOo**

De son côté, Emma venait d'arriver au poste en compagnie de son père et de Killian. Ils appréhendaient déjà la venue ou les appels d'habitants se plaignant de la disparition de Père Noël en plastique ornant leurs fenêtres ou de voisins qui auraient mis trop de lumière à leur maison. En général tout ça se réglait assez rapidement mais il arrivait parfois qu'un désagrément se termine en bagarre et aucun d'eux n'avait envie de s'interposer entre un lutin, un sucre d'orge géant et un père de famille se plaignant du prix de la photo avec le Père Noël. Pour le moment tout était calme et ils se contentaient de ranger des dossiers et de décorer le poste. Après tout c'était Noël, rien de grave ne pouvait arriver.

**oOo**

Plus loin dans la ville, Belle avait dégagé un coin de la bibliothèque en coin lecture et avait regroupé tous les livres qu'elle possédait sur Noël, qu'il s'agisse de romans, de contes ou de légendes. Cette année, dans l'espoir d'attirer du monde à la bibliothèque et de faire découvrir la lecture aux plus jeunes, elle avait décider d'animer quelques après-midi et ateliers de Noël à la bibliothèque. Henry, Violet et Grace allaient l'aider et elle n'avait pas encore commencer à décorer pour le faire avec eux. Ariel et Jefferson avaient eux aussi proposé leur aide pour mener quelques ateliers plus manuels et passeraient dans la journée pour apporter de quoi confectionner des guirlandes, cartes et même cadeaux de Noël avec les plus jeunes. Belle avait bien eu du mal à cacher son enthousiasme et avait été distribuer un peu partout en ville des prospectus pour parler de son projet. Elle avait d'abord eu peur que le fait qu'elle soit la femme du Ténébreux ne lui porte préjudice mais certains s'étaient montrés assez enthousiastes. Elle pouvait compter sur Henry et ses amies pour promouvoir son idée auprès des élèves de Storybrooke et Rumple avait promis de rester le plus loin possible de toute cette histoire, pour éviter d'effrayer quelqu'un et que le projet ne tombe à l'eau. Quoique qu'il fallait bien un Père Fouettard quelque part… Elle rit à la vision de son mari en vieil ermite barbu grognant à la vue des enfants. Ça lui correspondait presque. Mais elle savait qu'en réalité, son mari ne ferait jamais de mal aux enfants.

**oOo**

Robin et Hadès n'arrivaient pas le croire. Ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans la forêt à devoir chercher du gui parce que leurs compagnes le leur avait demandé. Non, _ordonné_.

Quand elles les avaient convoqués, ils étaient restés comme deux ronds de flan à les regarder sourire, de manière qu'elles voulaient innocente mais tous deux savaient très bien que ces sourires cachaient en réalité quelque chose. Elles n'étaient pas sœurs pour rien.

« Du gui…

\- … dans la forêt ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est là que ça pousse en général.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas en acheter chez French, je suis sûr qu'il en tout un stock.

\- Ne discutez pas. Nous voulons décorer nos maisons comme ça alors vous irez en chercher dans la forêt, un point c'est tout.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais qui tienne, faites ce qu'on vous dit ! Et arrête de me regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit Hadès, ça te donne l'air idiot. »

Sur ce, Zelena et Regina les avaient laissés plantés là, médusés.

« Ce n'est pas comme si elles pouvaient en faire apparaître d'un claquement de doigts. Je suis sûr que c'est une manœuvre pour nous rapprocher ou je ne sais quoi – grommela Hadès tout en enjambant une grosse branche d'arbre. Pour une fois, Robin était d'accord avec lui, mais il resta silencieux. Il réajusta son carquois et son arc. Il ne s'en séparait jamais quand il allait en forêt. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à engager la conversation avec lui. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait pour le moment, c'était de trouver du gui le plus rapidement possible et retourner chez lui à temps pour conduire Roland au marché de Noël qui se tenait en ville.

« Au fait, tu as déjà trouvé un cadeau pour Regina ? »

La question du dieu des Enfers le surpris. Jusque là ils ne s'étaient contentés que de rouspéter ou de s'échanger quelques banalités. Robin se tourna vers lui, surpris.

« Hein ?

\- Un cadeau ? Je n'ai encore rien trouvé pour Zelena, je pensais que tu pouvais me donner une idée.

\- Moi ?

\- Non, le pape !

\- Mais je n'ai encore rien trouvé pour Regina, comment veux-tu que je trouve quelque chose pour Zelena ? Tu as encore le temps. »

Hadès soupira.

« Tu es dans ce monde depuis plus longtemps que moi, je pensais que tu pouvais me donner une piste sur ce qu'on offre à Noël ici… je n'ai jamais fêté Noël d'ailleurs. »

Cela sonnait comme une confession et Robin observa le dieu un moment avant de se rendre compte que cette question semblait réellement le tourmenter.

« Je te dirais bien de lui offrir quelque chose comme un bijou ou du parfum… mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça lui plaise. Demande à Belle ou quelqu'un d'autre qui s'y connaisse vraiment. Tu n'es pas le seul à passer ton premier Noël ici tu sais. »

Puis Robin lui tourna le dos pour poursuivre son chemin. En réalité il était aussi perdu qu'Hadès. Et il devait trouver quelque chose pour Roland en plus. Enfin pour son fils, trouver un cadeau serait sans doute moins compliqué, il était persuadé que n'importe quel jouet lui ferait plaisir.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes avant de déboucher dans la petite clairière indiquée par Regina. Mais il ne trouvèrent pas de gui.

« Tu t'es trompé, ce n'est pas le bon endroit. Moi qui pensait que tu savais te diriger en forêt… »

Robin ignora ses piques et fronça les sourcils. Curieux. Il aurait pourtant juré que c'était bien la clairière indiquée par Regina. En même temps les indications qu'elle lui avait données n'étaient pas très claires. Il entendit soudain des branches craquer et un grognement. Derrière lui Hadès continuait de râler. Aux aguets Robin attrapa une flèche dans son carquois et banda son arc, prêt à la décocher si il le fallait. C'était peut-être un animal mais il se fiait à ses instincts qui lui indiquait la présence d'un danger imminent.

Hadès s'arrêta aussitôt de râler quand il vit Robin prêt à décocher une flèche. Bien qu'il n'ait pas une très bonne opinion de lui, il savait que si l'ancien bandit agissait ainsi, ce n'était pas pour rien. Puis il se tendit lui aussi en entendant un grognement qui lui faisait penser à un gros ours ou à un sanglier.

« Tu as entendu ? – Hadès hocha la tête et leva un bras, sa main s'illuminant de magie

\- Oui – le bruit se rapprochait et les buissons bougeaient de plus en plus. Robin n'osait pas bouger. Il savait que les bêtes sauvages avaient tendance à éviter les humains mais qu'elles pouvaient aussi êtres très dangereuses. Et les grognements qu'il entendait ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Les bruits se rapprochaient.

\- A trois. »

Robin hocha la tête. Il réajusta sa flèche et Hadès visa une branche qu'il pourrait faire tomber pour assommer la bête.

« Un… deux… trois ! »

Au même instant, Hadès décolla une boule lumineuse qui fit tomber la branche et la flèche de Robin alla se ficher dans sa cible. Il avait visé assez bas pour éviter de la tuer mais éviter qu'elle ne vienne les attaquer.

En revanche le cri que poussa la bête après leurs attaques simultanées avait quelque chose d'étrangement humain. Sentant immédiatement qu'ils avaient fait une bêtise, les deux hommes s'avancèrent prudemment vers les buissons.

Oh oui, ils venaient de faire une grosse bêtise. Ce n'était pas un ours ou un sanglier qu'ils venaient d'attaquer, mais un vieil homme. Il devait sans doute se balader dans la forêt. Et ils venaient de l'assommer et de lui tirer une flèche dans le pied. Robin ouvrit grand les yeux quand il reconnu le costume rouge et la barbe blanche.

« Oh mon dieu… je crois qu'on vient d'attaquer le Père Noël ! »

* * *

J'en connais qui vont recevoir du charbon à Noël... n'hésitez pas à venir donner votre avis !


	2. Winter Wonderland

Camarades !

Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. Il suit le précédent et j'en suis pas très fière mais pour ma décence j'ai du l'écrire dans un train puis une pièce sans chauffage. Pour le moment l'intrigue n'avance pas beaucoup, mais je vous promet que dès les prochains chapitre, ça bougera un peu plus.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Regina et Zelena avaient réussi à se débarrasser de leurs compagnons, à leur plus grande joie : elles comptaient à la fois décorer leurs maisons et établir la liste des cadeaux de Noël dans le calme et bien qu'elles devaient admettre que les deux hommes pouvaient se montrer adorables et attentionnés, ils avaient aussi la fâcheuse tendance à rester dans leur pattes alors qu'elles étaient occupées. Le fait est qu'ils passaient leurs premiers Noël en famille les rendaient plus infantiles que Roland et ne cessaient de leur poser des questions depuis la mi-novembre. Regina avait alors eu l'idée de les envoyer se balader dans la forêt, en donnant intentionnellement à Robin de fausses indications sur le chemin à prendre pour qu'ils les laissent tranquille un moment. Tout ce qu'elles espéraient maintenant c'est qu'ils n'aillent pas se perdre ou déraciner des arbres en se bagarrant.

« Tu sais, on devrait les inscrire aux ateliers de Belle, ça les occuperait un peu – fit Zelena avec un sourire moqueur – et ont pourrait s'occuper de Noël tranquillement.

\- Ce sont des ateliers pour les enfants…

\- Justement ! Ils se comportent comme des bébés.

\- Mouis… mais je ne suis pas sûre que Belle apprécie. »

Il y a quelques temps encore, Zelena aurait rétorqué qu'elle se fichait de Belle, mais depuis quelques temps elle s'était lié d'amitié avec elle. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si la femme du Ténébreux était incapable de gérer deux hommes qui se comportaient de façon immature.

Après avoir passé en revue la liste des courses et proposer quelques idées de menu pour le réveillon, les deux sœurs étaient parties boire un chocolat chaud chez Granny, tout en continuant de discuter des idées de cadeaux pour les uns et les autres. Leur fatigue devait être très visible puisque Granny ne se donna même pas la peine de prendre leur commande et leur apporta les boissons chaudes sans poser de questions.

Mais leur période de détente fut de courte durée. Quand le portable de Regina sonna et qu'elle vit le nom de Robin s'afficher, elle eu un mauvais pressentiment.

« Allô ? »

Zelena ne pouvait pas entendre la conversation mais vu les expressions faciales de sa sœur, elle était prête à parier qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Avec leur chance, ils avaient sûrement dérangé un écureuil qui faisait ses réserves et …

« QUOI ? »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elles. Regina raccrocha et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Zelena, dépêche toi, c'est une urgence ! »

Elle la suivit sans hésiter et sortit du restaurant, ignorant les regards interloqués et celui mécontent de Granny qui voyait encore une fois les « héros » partir sans payer.

**oOo**

Robin vit avec soulagement Regina et Zelena apparaître dans un nuage de fumée. A côté, Hadès tentait tant bien que mal d'utiliser sa magie pour retirer la flèche, en vain.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il ce passe ? Pourquoi tu es partit armé dans la forêt ? Je t'avais demandé du gui, pas du gibier ! »

Pour toute réponse Robin, penaud, lui désigna sa pauvre victime. Regina vit avec horreur la flèche plantée dans la botte noire de laquelle s'échappait du sang. Et elle qui espérait passer une journée tranquille. Elle repoussa Hadès et se tourna vers Zelena.

« Aide moi, avec nos magies combinées, il sera sur pied en un rien de temps. »

A sa plus grande horreur, rien ne se produisit. Elle avait beau se concentrer et donner tout ce qu'elle pouvait, rien ne se passait. L'homme était inconscient, ce qui n'était sans doute pas bon signe et Regina craignait de le déplacer. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

« J'appelle une ambulance, la magie n'opère pas sur lui. Je l'ignore et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi. »

Tandis qu'elle composait le numéro des urgences, Zelena questionnait Hadès.

« J'ai cru que c'était un sanglier, alors j'ai utilisé ma magie… et qui c'est d'ailleurs ce drôle de vieil homme ? »

Elle crispa la mâchoire. Elle n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer qui était le Père Noël. D'ailleurs comment se faisait-il qu'il ignorait qui il était alors que elle, elle le savait ?

« Un sanglier ? Comment tu peux confondre un être humain avec un sanglier ? Tu ne fais pas un bon chasseur si tu tires sur tout ce qui bouge... »

C'était bien leur veine, surtout pour eux, ils allaient êtres encore plus catalogués de méchants. Enfin surtout Hadès, elle n'avait rien fait.

« Tu n'as pas entendu ses cris – se justifia Robin, honteux – d'ailleurs je croyais qu'il vivait au Pôle Nord, que vient-il faire ici ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous allez avoir de gros ennuis. »

**oOo**

Des ennuis. Quand Emma avait entendu ce mot, elle cru qu'elle allait lancer la boule à neige du Grinch contre le mur. Même à Noël ils ne pouvaient pas êtres tranquilles ? Sans donner plus d'explications, elle ordonna à Killian et son père de partir à l'hôpital.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient dans la forêt ces deux là ? Et c'est qui ce machin Noël ?

\- Pas le temps d'expliquer Killian. Mais Regina dit qu'il semble insensible à la magie. J'espère qu'il sera vitre remis sur pied pour qu'on sache plus, et surtout que ce n'est rien de grave. »

**oOo**

Le docteur Whale regarda passer les ambulanciers en trombe, transportant sur la civière un drôle de vieil homme habillé de rouge et une flèche plantée dans le pied. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui pour retrouver Grace et Jefferson, il fit demi-tour. A tous les coups on allait le solliciter et il sentait que les Mills ou les Charmings étaient dans le coup en observant la flèche. Et puis il n'allait pas sauter sur l'occasion de raconter à sa petite famille qu'il avait sauvé le Père Noël !

**oOo**

Bip. Bip. Bip.

C'était le seul son qui lui parvenait aux oreilles. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière semblait trop vive, trop blanche. Était-il mort ? Non c'était impossible, pas lui ! Puis il entendit des voix qui semblaient se disputer. Il essaya de ne pas trop remuer, tandis qu'il tentait de deviner où il se trouvait. Une infirmerie sans doute. Il se redressa et entendit du mouvement autour de lui.

Et quand enfin il pu voir clair, il fut surpris de voir une petite foule agglutinée autour de lui. Mais surtout il fut surpris de voir les deux hommes qui l'avaient attaqué. Il voulu se jeter sur eux pour les punir mais son pied lui faisait trop mal. Un homme en blouse blanche se pencha sur lui.

« Ne bougez pas, vous avez été gravement blessé. Comment vous sentez vous Mr… ? »

Les mâchoires tombèrent quand l'homme habillé de rouge leur répondit dans un grognement.

« Je suis le Père Noël ! Je peux savoir pourquoi ces deux sauvages m'ont attaqué ? »

* * *

J'ai glissé une référence aux Inconnus (et aussi un peu à l'actualité malheureusement), sauriez vous la retrouver ?

L'expression "Drôle de vieille homme" vient du film "A Hard Day's Night" avec les Beatles. Dans ce film cette phrase revient assez souvent pour désigner un personnage et comme ça me fait toujours rire, j'emprunte aussi ce running gag pour ma fic.

Et pour ceux qui débarquent je suis une très grande fan du MadWhale (Whale/Jefferson), du coup c'est normal de les retrouver en couple dans ma fic !


	3. Silver Bells

Camarades !

Et voilà un chapitre qui apporte quelques révélation que je vous laisse découvrir,

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Passé le moment de choc face à une telle révélation, Regina prit les devants. Après tout peut-être que cet homme était un fou qui se prenait pour le Père Noël. Après tout c'était bien la période adéquate pour se faire passer pour ce qu'on était pas. Certes il était vieux, portait une barbe blanche et un costume rouge mais en dehors de ça il ne ressemblait pas énormément à la fameuse légende. Il était assez grand et costaud, pas du tout l'homme bedonnant qui ornait les bouteilles de soda tous les ans. Il avait l'air aussi grincheux mais bon après s'être pris une branche sur la tête et une flèche dans le pied, il y avait de quoi être en colère.

Pourtant Regina écarta ce doute bien vite. Malgré l'air revêche du vieillard, il y avait quelque chose qui se dégageait de lui, une certaine aura qui lui rappelait ce bonheur qu'elle éprouvait quand elle entendait des chants de Noël ou quand elle regardait un film avec Henry le soir. Il lui évoquait la neige et le pain d'épice, les sucres d'orges et le vin chaud, les cadeaux, le sapin, des rennes… . Noël. Il dégageait même une très légère odeur de cookies et de bois.

L'homme en face d'elle sentit son doute, aussi léger et légitime qu'il était. Son air renfrogné disparu pour laisser place à un sourire rassurant.

« Vous ne me croyez pas et je comprend. Laissez moi vous le prouver. »

Il claqua des doigts et la pièce se retrouva aussitôt magnifiquement décorée et il y avait même un sapin et des cadeaux dans un coin de la pièce.

« Ça ne prouve rien. »

Cette fois ci c'était Emma qui parlait. Elle aussi pouvait le faire. Pour appuyer ses paroles, elle se concentra et fit apparaître un bonnet de Noël sur la tête de Killian.

« Je vois ma petite Emma. Tu doutes. Tu as toujours douté de moi – il s'était redressé en grimaçant et fouilla un moment dans les poches de son manteau. Il en sortit une énorme boîte puis trois autres, plus petites – voilà ce que tu voulais pour Noël quand tu étais petite : l'avion de Barbie et sa pilote de ligne, une figurine Pokémon, un brillant à lèvre à la fraise et un micro de karaoké. Tu ne les a jamais eu même si tu en rêvais. J'aurai pu te les offrir, après tout tu étais toujours sur la bonne liste mais malheureusement du doutais trop pour que je te les offres. »

Emma resta interdite devant la pile de jouets qui s'étalaient devant-elle. Oui elle avait rêvé de ce micro pour chanter mais n'avait rien trouvé d'autre un vieux magnétophone sous le sapin. Et cet avion… elle n'avait même pas de barbies pour y jouer mais elle rêvait de cet avion, de partir pour une destination inconnue, de tester le micro et les accessoires minuscules offerts. Ses yeux se mouillèrent de larmes.

David le remarqua et la prit dans ses bras. Lui aussi aurait voulu pouvoir offrir des jouets à sa fille, enfiler un costume et lui faire croire qu'il était le Père Noël.

« Mais si vous êtes le Père Noël, que faites vous ici - poursuivit Regina – vous ne devriez pas être dans votre atelier ? C'est bientôt Noël après tout.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je voulais juste faire ma ronde habituelle mais j'ai eu un problème avec mon traîneau et je me suis retrouvé dans la forêt. Sans doute la magie qui a déréglé quelque chose, ce qui est étrange, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant.

\- Vous êtes déjà … ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je sais juste me faire discret, c'est tout. Je comptais demander de l'aide mais ces deux là m'ont attaqué ! - il pointa un doigt accusateur sur Robin et Hadès qui rougirent

\- Je croyais que c'était un sanglier !

\- J'ai l'air d'un sanglier ? Vous n'avez pas de cervelle mes pauvres garçons. Enfin soit je suis vivant. Maintenant il faut que je sorte d'ici pour découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé et retourner chez moi ou ma femme va s'inquiéter... »

Whale le stoppa aussitôt.

« Ah non ! Vous devez vous reposer, vous ne quitterez pas cet hôpital sans mon accord.

\- Et qui va s'assurer que les enfants soient sur la bonne liste ou pas ? Qui va superviser le marché de Noël ? Qui va lancer la course de rennes ou remettre le prix du meilleur lutin emballeur de jeux de société à destination du Sud-Ouest de l'Europe ? La Befana ? Le Père Fouettard ? Noël c'est mon métier, je l'incarne et je refuse de rester allongé ici à manger de la soupe en conserve et regarder les aventures de Gilberte et René à la télévision alors que je pourrais réconforter des enfants où m'assurer que Blitzen soit en forme cette année encore. Parce que vous savez ce qu'il se passe si je ne suis pas à ma place ? Tout se passe mal. Et si tout se passe mal, les gens cessent de croire en la magie de Noël et en particulier les enfants. Et c'est cruel ça qu'un enfant cesse brutalement de croire en moi. Parce que je le ressent aussi. Et si on cesse de croire en moi je disparaît, et avec moi les cadeaux et les guirlandes, tout, TOUT disparaît. L'esprit de Noël disparaît et ça serait catastrophique pour tout le monde ! C'est ce que vous voulez ? »

Le pauvre docteur se faisait tout petit. C'était une chose de se sentir menacé par un sorcier ou un tueur fou mais se faire menacer par le Père Noël en était une autre. Il se permit d'insister néanmoins.

« Mais vous êtes blessé. Gravement, si vous ne vous soignez pas ça sera pire.

\- Ah d'autre ! En 43 on a tiré sur mon traîneau en plein ciel et j'ai quand même pu faire ma tournée. Et je distribuait des cadeaux pendant que ce pays bombardait le Viet-Nam de napalm et j'ai même réussi à déposer des cadeaux en URSS et croyez moi ce n'était pas une chose facile, surtout vers la fin, avec l'explosion de cette centrale… alors ce n'est pas à cause de ces chasseurs du dimanche que je vais rester alité comme un vieux pépé dans cette chambre. »

Avant que Whale ne pu protester, il poursuivit :

« Je guérirait. Ma magie me protège et me soigne. Cette blessure c'est une égratignure. »

Il foudroya cependant les responsables du regard. David intervint.

« Mais si vous pouvez guérir et tout gérer pourquoi vous inquiéter ? Nous allons voir ce qu'il s'est passé et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »

Le Père Noël leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous n'avez pas compris. Je peux tout gérer à condition d'être chez moi. Ici je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. »

Non ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne comprenaient pas l'importance d'être à sa place, de poursuivre son rôle en se baladant de temps en temps dans les mondes, faire en sorte qu'un gamin l'aperçoit pour qu'il croit. Et c'était sans doute le problème de cette ville, elle avait un nombre de personne qui doutaient et qui ne croyait pas assez alarmant. Il sortit du lit, ignorant du mieux la douleur de la blessure qui disparaîtrait d'ici demain.

« Conduisez moi à mon traîneau sur le champs ou bien Noël disparaîtra. »

* * *

Moi aussi je rêvais de l'avion de Barbie... avec la terrasse, le micro-onde sans vitre et les ailes rétractables :'(

Sinon j'ai piqué la scène des cadeaux au film "Les Chroniques de Noël" que je vous recommande vivement !

La _Befana _est une figure folklorique italienne. C'est une vielle dame qui ressemble un peu à une sorcière et qui distribue des cadeaux et bonbons aux enfants. Et du charbon pour ceux qui font des bêtises.


	4. Let it Snow

Très chers camarades !

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit enfin, presque libératrice pour Henry qui rangea ses affaires en un temps record avant de se précipiter dans les couloirs, cherchant du regard ses deux amies qui étaient dans d'autres cours à ce moment là. Il n'eu pas à chercher bien longtemps, ces dernières étaient également sorties aussi rapidement que lui.

C'est presque en courant qu'ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque où les attendait Belle.

« C'est nous Belle ! Tu n'as pas commencé sans nous j'espère ?

\- Non, j'ai juste rassemblé et trié les affaires pour éviter de perdre trop de temps. Et ton père est passé m'apporter quelques décorations – lança t-elle à l'adresse de Grace – et il te demande de ne pas rentrer trop tard. »

Sur ce tous les quatre se mirent à décorer et installer les tables et présentoirs pour l'ouverture des ateliers. Tout se passait bien quand ils virent Zelena et Hadès entrer dans l'établissement en trombe. Belle se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes. Si elle avait pardonné à Zelena et était même devenue amie avec elle, elle se méfiait encore un peu d'Hadès. Mais le couple n'avait pas l'air d'être venu pour la menacer ni même emprunter un livre pour le plaisir. Il se tramait quelque chose et Belle l'avait immédiatement deviné à l'expression de l'ancienne sorcière de l'Ouest.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? - On pouvait noter l'agacement dans sa voix. Derrière elle, les enfants regardaient l'échange avec curiosité.

\- Il nous faut des livres sur Noël, pas les contes, des livres qui parlent de l'esprit… »

Belle n'était pas sûre de comprendre, alors elle se dirigea vers une pile de livre et en tira « Un chant de Noël » de Dickens, peu sûre d'elle. Zelena observa la couverture puis le résumé et secoua la tête. A côté d'elle Hadès regardait ses chaussures, mal à l'aise. De plus en plus étrange.

« Non – Zelena rendit le livre à Belle – pas une histoire, des livres qui parlent de magie liée à Noël. »

Bien sûr… comme d'ordinaire, Belle était appelée à la rescousse. Mais le problème c'est qu'elle n'était pas sûre de posséder ce genre de livres.

« Et pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Hadès qui avait cet air de l'enfant coupable d'une bêtise. Et vu l'air contrarié et pressé de la sorcière rousse, il devait en avoir fait une grosse.

« Hadès et Robin ont attaqué le Père Noël et maintenant il est coincé ici, il faut qu'on l'aide à repartir chez lui avant que Noël ne disparaisse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ces idiots l'ont pris pour un sanglier et l'ont attaqué, il est à l'hôpital. »

Belle réprima un fou rire. C'était absurde. Vraiment elle en avait vu des situations bizarres, gênantes ou inexplicables. Mais là, la méchante sorcière de l'Ouest venant lui annoncer que les dieu des Enfers grecs et Robin des bois avaient attaqué le Père Noël en le prenant pour un sanglier…

Elle entendit des gloussements dans son dos, qui s'accentuèrent quand Hadès prit une mine renfrognée.

« Bon et bien je crois que je vais devoir mettre de côté mes projets pour le moment – elle se tourna vers les enfants – vous voulez nous aider ? »

Ils ne se firent pas prier et fouillèrent de fond en comble la bibliothèque, à la recherche d'un livre qui pourraient les aider.

**oOo**

Le Père Noël devait rester à l'hôpital, du moins pour la nuit, sous les insistances de Whale, à sa plus grande colère. Par tous les saints, Emma n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'idole des enfants puisse être aussi sanguin. Elle comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi Robin et Hadès avaient cru avoir affaire à une bête sauvage.

« Bon en attendant allons fouiller dans la forêt, on trouvera sans doute quelque chose. »

Killian et son père la suivirent tandis que Regina restait auprès du patient pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Mais tandis qu'ils parcouraient les bosquets à la recherche d'un grelot défaillant ou d'un morceau de traîneau, Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son enfance. Elle n'avait jamais été très enthousiaste à l'approche des fêtes et pour cause, elle n'avait jamais pu vraiment le fêter. Être ballottée de famille en famille ou de foyer en foyer n'avait pas aidé. Elle n'avait jamais pu découvrir la joie de passer un réveillon en famille ou de regarder un film avec un bon chocolat. Elle avait fait certaines de ces choses là, mais seule, ou entourée d'inconnus, d'enfants qui lorgnaient sur sa tasse et attendaient qu'elle soit inattentive pour y verser du piment ou bien lui voler son seul et unique cadeau.

Et David de son côté pensait la même chose. Si il avait pu élever Emma ici, elle aurait eu les meilleurs Noël de sa vie. Il aurait acheter des montagnes de cadeaux et il l'aurait emmené faire de la luge. Au lieu de ça il s'était retrouvé sans rien, endormit pour plusieurs années. C'est dans ses moments là qu'une toute petite partie de lui n'arrivait jamais à pardonner à Regina pour ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir.

Emma avait dépassé l'âge de croire au Père Noël, quoique maintenant elle pouvait de nouveau y croire. Elle était bien trop grande pour qu'il ait à se déguiser ou essayer de la convaincre qu'il était possible de faire le tour du monde en une seule nuit. Il pouvait se rattraper avec Neal. Mais il avait aussi peur qu'Emma ne soit jalouse et à juste raison. Pourquoi son frère aurait tout et elle rien du tout ?

Il fut interrompu de ses pensées par Killian, qui agita les bras pour leur indiquer de venir le rejoindre.

« Regardez ! Ce n'est pas ça le fameux traîneau ? »

Les deux autres regardèrent avec une certaine admiration le traîneau d'un rouge rutilant qui gisait misérablement dans une flaque de boue. Killian ne connaissait rien de ses légendes aussi le véhicule le laissait indifférent mais Emma et David ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le regarder comme si il s'agissait d'un trésor. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi aussi il s'approcha du traîneau pour l'observer. Rien d'exceptionnel, il se demandait même comment ce drôle de vieil homme arrivait à faire soit disant son boulot en une seule nuit.

Comme il ne trouvait rien d'intéressant, il fouilla un peu plus, laissant les autres continuer d'admirer, et fouilla les alentours pour voir si il n'y avait pas des indices ou quelque chose qui pourrait les mettre sur la voie.

De leur côté Emma et David avaient cessé de regarder le traîneau comme si il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde et entreprenaient d'inspecter de manière plus minutieuse que Killian le véhicule. _Peut-être un problème de moteur _songea Emma ou alors il avait percuté un avion ou un oiseau en plein vol.

« _Love_ ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! »

Killian sortit d'un buisson un énorme livre, couvert de boue et de feuilles. David se précipita sur lui pour l'ouvrir, en vain. Le livre résistait, comme si il avait été scellé.

« Ça ne fait rien. On le rapporte à l'hôpital ».

**oOo**

Regina était en train de promettre au Père Noël de lui faire goûter de ses lasagnes après que ce dernier eu goûté à la nourriture servie par l'hôpital, quand elle vit Emma, Killian et David débarquer dans la chambre.

« Mr Noël ! Nous avons trouvé quelque chose, mais j'ignore si ça vous sera utile. Et votre traîneau ne semble pas trop en mauvais état, il est juste embourbé. »

Killian tendit l'épais bouquin au Père Noël, qui le prit et à leur étonnement, réussi à l'ouvrir.

« Ah, mon livre de noms ! Il contient les noms de tous les enfants du monde… mais aussi d'autres informations bien utiles. Alors voyons voir Monde sans magie, Etats-Unis… S… Salem, non dans le Maine…. Ah Storybrooke ! »

Il consulta les pages concernant la ville en s'y attardant un moment. Quand il eu finit, il referma le livre d'un geste sec et regarda les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Le cas est assez grave. Il faut que je récupère mon traîneau le plus vite possible. »


	5. Frosty the Snowman

Camarades !

Précédemment dans le _SerdaiglePower Fanfiction Universe_...

Non sans blague je fais référence, encore une fois, à ma fic _Love Conquer All_, avec juste une petite incohérence, la non mention de certains persos, comme Hadès dans cette fic. Pour des raisons de flemmardise et de mauvaise fois, on dira qu'ils étaient partis aux champignons à ce moment là. ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le Père Noël balaya la pièce du regard, observant avec attention les mines inquiètes qui le fixait. Il soupira. Il allait devoir leur expliquer et perdre du temps pour ça.

« Ce livre me permet aussi de voir quel est le taux de croyance en Noël de chaque ville ou monde que je visite, ce qui me permet de voir qui à le plus besoin de moi. C'est comme ça que je peux me permettre d'aller à la rencontre de quelques personnes en qui je pourrai redonner espoir. C'est comme ça que Noël peut survivre. C'est comme ça que je vis. Et c'est aussi ainsi que je peux espérer trouver un digne successeur. »

Il fit une pause, le temps de laisser aux autres d'assimiler les informations.

« Je ne suis pas le premier Père Noël et je ne serai pas le dernier. Et ce que je vois là, concernant cette ville – il tourna le livre pour qu'ils puissent constater par eux mêmes – le taux est incroyablement bas. Ce qui m'étonne pour ce que je connais de son histoire et de ses habitants. Je vais devoir rester ici un moment avant de partir. Mais pour ça, je dois d'abord retourner à mon traîneau et essayer de prévenir ma famille afin qu'elle prenne le relais le temps que j'accomplisse mon travail ici. »

Et bien… se passeraient-il une semaine sans qu'il ne se passe quelque chose à Storybrooke ? Apparemment non ? Mais nos héros en avait pris l'habitude. C'est pour cela qu'ils prirent aussi rapidement et facilement les décisions pour les jours à venir.

« Nous serions ravis de vous aider dans votre tâche Mr Noël, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose n'hésitez pas.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez moi Nicholas. Et vous ne semblez pas avoir compris que c'est vous qui avez besoin de moi, pas l'inverse. Tout ce que vous pouvez faire pour le moment, c'est me conduire à mon traîneau. »

**oOo**

Les recherches n'avaient pas été très fructueuses.

« Je crois que ça ne sert pas à grand-chose. Le mieux à faire, c'est de laisser le Père-Noël venir ici, il saura certainement mieux chercher que nous.

\- Ah mon avis il sait ce qu'il fait, depuis le temps qu'il fait ce métier, il a du surmonter plusieurs obstacles. »

Belle posa un livre sur les régions scandinaves qui s'était trouvé être inutile. Les autres firent de même. Elle soupira. Avec tout ça, ils avaient pris du retard pour la préparation des ateliers. Henry s'en aperçu.

« Désolé Belle. On peut rester un peu plus tard ou continuer demain si tu veux. »

Il savait à quel point ce projet était important pour elle.

« Non ne t'en fait pas, les ateliers ne commencent que dans trois jours, on a encore un peu de temps si on se dépêche. Et puis Jefferson m'a demandé de veiller à ce que Grace ne rentre pas trop tard. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ma puce ? »

Cette dernière ne lui répondit pas, plongée dans la contemplation d'un album pour enfants représentant un bonhomme de neige sur sa couverture. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et ses amis avaient remarqué qu'elle s'était montrée assez silencieuse pendant leurs recherches.

« Ça ne va pas ? - s'enquit Violet en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie avec douceur. Grace sursauta.

\- Quoi ?… oh désolé j'étais dans la lune. »

Le sourire qu'elle leur offrit ne convainquit personne. Ils sentaient bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Tu en es sûre ? - Tu veux m'en parler ? »

Sentant tous les regards posés vers elle, Grace craqua. Elle n'éclata pas en sanglots mais elle se mit à pleurer et c'était assez rare pour elle. Henry et Violet l'entourèrent aussitôt pendant que Belle se penchait vers elle en lui tendant un mouchoir et que Zelena et Hadès se demandaient si ils devaient intervenir.

« J'aimerais passer Noël en famille cette année. Avec toute ma famille. »

Ses amis s'échangèrent un regard. Ils venaient de comprendre. Quand aux adultes, ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite.

« Mais ton père et Victor seront là, je suis sûre qu'il pourra se libérer pour le réveillon – Belle supposa qu'elle s'inquiétait que le médecin ne soit pas libre. Mais elle avait faux apparemment parce que Grace secoua la tête.

\- Non je parle de mes autres parents. Depuis l'histoire des photos on se voit moins. Maman fait des efforts pour être polie quand elle croise Papa mais mon autre père refuse que je parle de lui ou de Victor quand je suis avec lui. Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas mes vrais parents mais ils se sont occupé de moi. J'aimerais bien qu'ils puissent s'entendre tous les quatre, comme ça je n'aurai plus à choisir... »

Au plus grand étonnement de tous, ce fut Hadès qui prit la parole. Il s'était terré dans un mutisme boudeur après que les enfants se soient – gentiment – moqués de lui après avoir appris pour le Père Noël. Il s'approcha de Grace et se pencha vers elle, ses yeux bleus reflétant une douleur qui firent mal au cœur des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Écoute petite, je ne suis pas vraiment au courant de tes affaires de famille. A dire vrai je m'en fiche un peu. Mais je sais ce que tu ressens. Croit moi, je pense avoir gagné à la loterie des familles compliquées. Mes frères, mes sœurs, mes neveux et mes nièces se battent sans arrêt. Et j'ai été banni pendant des années. Au début ma sœur Hestia et mon neveu Hermès me rendaient visite mais à chaque fois ils devaient le faire en cachette. Parce que c'était interdit. Ils me parlaient des banquets, des fêtes organisées. Et j'aurai tout donné pour y être, même si je devais revoir mon crétin de frère. Et puis au fil du temps je n'ai eu que comme compagnie les morts. J'ai bien vite compris que je les effrayaient mais certains se sont confiés à moi. Une des seules pensées qui me consolait, c'était cet amour que me portait Hestia. C'est elle qui veille sur tous les foyers. Tu peux lui adresser tes prières, peut-être qu'elle t'entendra. Cet amour… c'est la seule chose qui me permettait ne pas laisser tomber, même dans les moments les plus durs. Je savais que j'étais aimé et qu'un jour j'allais être aimé – il se tourna vers Zelena en lui souriant – et je sais que tes parents t'aiment. Je ne peux pas dire que je cautionne leur mode de pensée, je dirait même que je ne le comprend pas. Laisse leur un peu de temps. Tu sais, un auteur que j'aime beaucoup a écrit que toutes les familles heureuses se ressemblent. Mais que les familles malheureuses le sont chacune à leur façon. »

Grace regarda le dieu qui terrorisait tellement de monde, dont elle avait eu mauvaise opinion après avoir vu quelques films le dépeignant comme un horrible personnage. Mais elle voyait maintenant un homme dont la famille était brisée comme la sienne et qui devait faire avec. Elle se souvenait des jours qui avaient suivit la diffusion de la photo… cette peur de ne plus jamais revoir sa famille. Mais c'était bientôt Noël. Pouvait-elle espérer un miracle de Noël après tout ? Elle s'avança et sera le dieu dans ses bras.

« Merci »

* * *

La citation qu'Hadès cite sur les familles heureuses et malheureuses vient du livre Anna Karénine de Léon Tolstoï


	6. Do they know it's Christmas

Chers camarades !

On continue ce calendrier avec un nouveau lots d'habitants à problèmes. Promis il y a aura encore quelques habitants et ensuite on passera par la phase redonner foi en Noël aux habitants, mais je tiens avant tout à poser les bases, parce que même si c'est Noël et que j'adore écrire du fluff en cette période, ça ne voudra pas dire que tout sera guimauve et s'arrangera en un claquement de doigts.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Lily s'ennuyait ferme. L'ambiance était calme, beaucoup trop calme. Parcourant d'un œil distrait les réseaux sociaux sur son téléphone, elle se surprit à sourire devant les photos de Noël qui défilaient, présentant des sapins majestueux ou de jolies rues enneigées. Puis elle soupira, se lassant assez vite. La réception était vide. Après le départ de Ruby, Granny avait cherché a engager quelqu'un pour l'aider à tenir l'auberge, sans jamais être satisfaite des employés qui défilaient les uns après les autres. Et à la grande surprise de tous, Lily s'était avérée être « l'élue » de Granny, puisqu'elle travaillait ici depuis deux mois et que sa patronne semblait très satisfaite d'elle. Lily devait avouer qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation. Après tout ce n'est comme si une foule de gens s'affairaient à l'auberge et il n'était pas très compliqué de tenir un registre. Mais elle était aussi contente de voir de la fierté dans les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère. Elle avait d'ailleurs hâte que la journée se termine pour venir la rejoindre et passer la soirée avec elle. Un autre talent qu'elle s'était découvert en arrivant à Storybooke : elle aimait cuisiner et se débrouillait pas trop mal. Elle était donc impatiente de rentrer et de cuisiner quelque chose pour sa mère. Peu démonstrative, elle tâchait de montrer son amour pour sa mère à travers les petits plats qu'elle lui faisait, insistant pour la servir.

La clochette sonna, la tirant de ses pensées. Elle leva immédiatement la tête, souriante, prête à accueillir un client, quand elle reconnu Emma et Killian. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue, ce que le pirate ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de nous voir, quel accueil ! »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, habituer à ses piques, et puis ce n'était pas méchant. C'était plus de la taquinerie, un petit jeu entre eux.

« Réjouis toi, on t'apporte un client assez… particulier. »

Lily fronça les sourcils devant l'expression énigmatique de son amie. Regina et Robin s'engouffrèrent alors dans le hall et s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un homme d'assez large stature. Quand elle le reconnu, tout ce que Lily trouva à dire fut :

« C'est une blague ? »

**oOo **

« Tu devrais parler avec elle, elle est vraiment mal.

\- Je le ferai, merci Belle. »

Cette dernière avait raccompagné Grace chez elle et avait du s'expliquer devant le silence de la jeune fille et la distance dont elle avait preuve envers son père quand il avait ouvert la porte pour l'accueillir.

« Si tu veux, je peux parler un peu avec les Lane, je les connais un peu, ils achètent souvent des fleurs chez mon père.

\- C'est gentil mais je tiens à régler ça de mon côté. Merci de l'avoir raccompagnée. Et toi, tu vas bien ? »

Jefferson n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que Belle avait une petite mine par rapport à ce matin. La mention de son père semblait l'avoir attristée.

« Oh ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me demande juste comment je vais devoir convaincre mon père de venir au repas de Noël et éviter que lui et Rumple ne s'entre-tuent. »

Elle n'en parlait pas beaucoup mais la séparation avec son père était assez douloureuse, même si il lui arrivait de le croiser, leurs rapports s'étaient dégradés. Elle comprenait Grace.

« Oh, tu y arriveras. Si tu as réussi à obliger le Ténébreux à mettre des guirlandes dans sa boutique, tu pourras les obliger à manger dans la même pièce sans déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale. »

Belle rit à l'évocation de cet événement. Rumple pouvait bouder autant qu'il le voulait, il devait aussi participer aux festivités. Jefferson posa une main sur la sienne et la pressa doucement. Décidément ce Noël s'avéraient être compliqué pour tout le monde.

La porte d'entrée claqua et quelques instants plus tard, Victor débarqua dans le salon où ils étaient installés, l'air un peu dérouté.

« Chaton ? Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il se stoppa net et lui, ainsi que Jefferson rougirent, un peu gênés, mais Belle leur sourit pour montrer qu'elle se moquait des surnoms qu'ils pouvaient se donner. Elle trouvait même ça mignon mais elle ne voulait pas les mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Tu… tu disais ? - Jefferson passa sa main dans les cheveux. Pourquoi se sentait-il gêné de la sorte, après tout Belle était leur amie.

\- Ah oui - le médecin tenta de reprendre contenance - tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai eu comme patient aujourd'hui !

\- Le Père Noël ! »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Belle, surpris. Avec tout ça, elle avait complémentent oublié cette histoire. Peut-être devait-elle aller voir son mari, après tout il devait bien y connaître quelque chose. Devant l'air interrogateur de Jefferson, Belle se justifia.

« Zelena nous en a parlé à la bibliothèque. Ecoutez je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire. »

Elle les salua et partit en trombe du manoir, laissant le soin à Victor d'expliquer à Jefferson pourquoi le Père Noël s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital.

**oOo **

Lily se tenait les côtes, pliée en deux. C'était l'histoire la plus drôle qu'elle n'aie jamais entendu. Bien sûr les mines vexées, perplexes et impatientes des autres n'arrangeaient rien du tout, au contraire.

« C'est trop fort ! Alors là il fallait le faire, confondre le Père Noël avec un sanglier ! »

Elle tapa du poing sur la table plusieurs fois, n'arrivant décidément pas à se calmer. Et elle qui pensait toujours faire les mauvais choix…

Quand elle se fut enfin calmée, elle attrapa une clef accrochée sur le panneau derrière elle et la tendit au Père Noël.

« Tenez, votre clef. Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre. »

Maintenant qu'elle avait cessé de rire, Lily se sentait toute petite. Elle n'avait jamais cru au Père Noël et n'avait jamais songé à ce qu'il puisse exister, même après avoir découvert l'existence de la magie, elle était bien trop obnubilée par la vengeance pour se poser ce genre de questions. Et maintenant elle se retrouvait en sa présence, lui, le fameux Père Noël, la légende vivante.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et le laissa s'installer. Elle remarqua qu'il boitait encore, mais assez légèrement pour quelqu'un qui s'était prit une flèche dans le pied.

« J'ai ma propre magie et des capacités de guérisons qui me sont propres Miss Page. »

Cette dernière rougit et lui montra où pouvait ranger ses éventuelles affaires et lui promit de lui apporter ce qu'il désirait. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, l'homme en costume rouge la fixa intensément.

« Oui, j'ai décidément beaucoup de travail dans cette ville. »

Lily le laissa là, troublée.

**oOo **

Zelena et Hadès avaient d'abord raccompagné Violet chez elle, puis Henry avant de retourner chez eux. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis le petit discours du dieu envers Grace. Ils se contentaient de se tenir la main, se perdant dans la contemplation des illuminations de Noël.

Hadès ne l'avouerait jamais mais le geste de cette petite l'avait touché, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître. La dernière personne à l'avoir enlacé de la sorte était sa sœur Hestia. Il se surpris à espérer, sincèrement, que la jeune fille allait voir son souhait exhaussé.

« Hadès ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime. »

Pour toute réponse Hadès l'attira contre lui. Il l'avait, elle. Il avait son amour. Son coeur battait de nouveau. Il devait être comblé. Alors pourquoi sentait-il comme un vide dans sa poitrine ?


	7. Santa Claus is Back in town

Bonjour/bonsoir mes camarades !

Une nouvelle journée pour nos habitants, de nouveaux problèmes et une démonstration des pouvoirs du Père Noël. Que demande le peuple ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soleil s'était levé timidement sur la ville de Storybrooke. Mise au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, Snow se rendait à l'école anxieuse. Elle brûlait d'envie de rencontrer aussi le Père Noël, mais son travail devait passer avant tout et d'après Emma, il préférait se débrouiller seul.

Elle gara sa voiture et en sortie seule, puisque Henry s'y rendait avec Regina ce matin.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bâtiment, elle vit Violet arriver en traînant des pieds. Au loin son père la regardait, l'air tendu. Snow sentit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment la jeune fille, même si elle venait assez souvent à la maison. Elle tenait à leur laisser, à elle et Henry de l'intimité, bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver très mignons tous les deux. Peut-être qu'elle s'était disputée avec son père, après tout à son âge c'était quelque chose de normal et elle ferait mieux de ne pas s'en mêler. Mais elle était aussi son élève et elle voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien.

« Violet – cette dernière se tourna vers elle en sursautant – je suis désolée mais tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui, tout vas très bien Mme Blanchard. »

Elle n'eu pas le loisir d'insister que Violet se précipitait déjà à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Non, quelque chose n'allait pas.

**oOo**

C'est avec joie que le Père Noël retrouva son traîneau. A la grande surprise de tous, il parvint à le redresser tout seul et après quelques coups d'œils, déclara que son traîneau n'avait pas subit de dégâts et qu'il n'aurait qu'à le nettoyer.

« Père… je veux dire Nicholas, comment allez vous procéder ? Pour contacter vos proches et …

\- Laissez moi faire. Trouvez moi juste de quoi tirer mon traîneau et de le mettre en sécurité. Avez vous des écuries ? Ça serait l'endroit idéal ! Ensuite je m'en occuperais et je vous rejoindrais chez cette fameuse Granny, je vous demanderais encore de l'aide. Si cette fameuse Belle pouvait venir avec vous, ça serait formidable. Ah et si vous pouviez aussi me trouvez des affaires de rechange, je ne vais pas rester dans cette tenue toute la journée. »

Emma hocha la tête, se demandant si il préférait être incognito mais on la devança.

« Toute la ville doit être au courant. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais gérer une foule en liesse. »

Décidément… Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inutile, elle qui était habituée à devoir presque tout faire. Mais après tout le Père Noël n'était-il pas le Sauveur de Noël en quelque sorte. Après avoir du contacter une dépanneuse et conduit le Père Noël aux écuries de la ville, elle le laissa vaquer à ses occupations et retourna au poste. Elle croisa Archie et le salua. Elle remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Le psychiatre n'avait pas son habituelle mine réjouie et il semblait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Après quelques secondes, elle comprit. Il n'avait pas son chien avec lui.

« Archie, où est Pongo ? »

Il ne sortait jamais sans lui d'habitude. Bien sûr le fait qu'il fasse froid et que les rues étaient un peu glissantes pouvait expliquer qu'Archie n'aie pas voulu faire prendre des risques à son compagnon tacheté mais la mine sombre de l'ancien criquet n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Il n'est pas bien ces derniers temps. Je l'ai emmené chez le vétérinaire hier et j'y retourne pour voir les résultats de ses examens. »

Il avait vraiment l'air préoccupé.

« Voulez vous que je vous y accompagne ? »

Après tout les autres pouvaient bien se débrouiller sans elle et le pauvre Archie semblait totalement démoralisé.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Il n'osait pas lui avouer qu'il était soulagé. Il avait peur de ce que les vétérinaires allaient lui dire.

Emma envoya donc un message à son père et Killian pour qu'ils prennent le relais et accompagna Archie au cabinet de vétérinaire. Elle n'y était jamais entré et elle fut frappé par l'odeur à la fois chimique qui lui rappelait les hôpitaux mais aussi celle des animaux, pas très forte, mais qui mélangées ensembles, donnait un aspect curieux à la petite salle d'attente. Archie alla directement parler à la secrétaire pendant qu'elle observait les affiches parlant de vaccination, stérilisation ou autres dangers, ainsi que les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Un homme grand et barbu tenait un petit chaton dans ses bras, le laissant lui mordiller la main en souriant. A côté, une femme et son fils tenaient un panier dans lequel était recroquevillé un petit lapin apparemment terrorisé. Le petit garçon ne cessait de lui parler, comme pour le rassurer. Emma sourit. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'animal, mais elle se souvient d'une excursion à la ferme où elle avait pu nourrir des chèvres et même traire une vache.

« Mr Hooper ? – une femme en blouse stérile entra dans la pièce – voulez vous me suivre ? »

Elle avait une mine grave. Emma s'approcha aussitôt.

« Voulez vous que je vienne avec vous ? »

Archie hocha la tête et elle le suivit dans le bureau de la vétérinaire. Pongo n'était en vue nul part.

Son maître s'assit automatiquement dans un des fauteuils placés devant le bureau, sentant immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Je n'aie pas de bonnes nouvelles. Je suis navrée. Voilà, les résultats ont révélé que votre chien souffrait d'une tumeur – Emma se mordit les lèvres – et malheureusement celle ci s'est bien développée. Nous pouvons vous proposer un traitement mais il risque de ne pas se montrer efficace. Dans ce genre de cas nous pouvons …

\- Je prends. Je ferais tout pour qu'il aille mieux. Donnez moi l'ordonnance et je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour que Pongo ailles mieux. »

_Pauvre Archie_. L'idée même de devoir vivre sans son fidèle ami lui semblait impensable. Il n'avait même pas laissé la vétérinaire évoquer une éventuelle euthanasie. Emma posa une main sur l'épaule d'Archie mais ce dernier ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

« Puis-je le voir ?

\- Bien sûr. En revanche je crois que ça serait mieux si vous rentriez en voiture, il est encore fatigué de ses examens. »

Pendant qu'Emma se chargeait de demander à son père de venir les chercher en voiture, Archie retrouvait son compagnon à quatre pattes.

Pongo dormait encore et ne réagit pas quand il posa sa main sur sa tête. Il allait lui donner ses médicaments et il irait mieux. Il ne pouvait pas partir, pas à cette époque de l'année. Il refusait d'écouter cette petite voix en lui, cette voix qui lui disait que Pongo était beaucoup trop malade et qu'il souffrait sûrement beaucoup en ce moment-même.

**oOo**

Après avoir passé un bon moment à nettoyer son traîneau et réparé le tableau de bord, Nicholas, alias le Père Noël était retourné à l'auberge où il avait pu trouver des vêtements de rechange. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point la jeune fille, Lily, se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence. Quoi de plus normal pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais cru.

Il rangea précautionneusement son costume, ne gardant que ses bottes et son bonnet. Son costume était la raison de sa guérison aussi rapide. Chaque pièce avait été confectionné grâce à du tissu ou du cuir fabriqué par les tous premiers lutins, pour le premier Père Noël. Il avait des propriétés magiques, comme celui de tirer un nombre infini de cadeaux et toujours ceux qui étaient les plus chers au coeur de la personne à qui il les offrait, mais lui servait aussi de protection, tel un bouclier. Sinon il n'aurait jamais pu faire toutes ces tournées en particulier dans ce monde, avec tous ces avions, il n'était jamais à l'abri. La flèche de Robin l'avait transpercé mais la paire de bottes était déjà de nouveau intacte. Si il se contentait de les garder, ainsi que le bonnet, il serait partiellement protégé. On n'était jamais trop prudent songea-t-il en repensant aux deux zigotos qui l'avaient prit pour un sanglier.

Il prit ensuite le chemin du Granny et vit que Killian, Zelena, Regina et une femme brune qui devait être Belle l'attendait déjà. Heureusement à cette heure ci le restaurant n'était pas trop bondé et il n'eu le droit qu'à quelques regards admiratifs. Il sourit et alla s'installer avec le petit groupe, attendant l'arrivée des autres.

« Comment s'est passé votre journée ? – s'enquit-il »

Pour toute réponse des « Bien, merci ». Il allait avoir du pain sur la planche. Il posa des questions à Belle, ayant eu vent de ses ateliers.

« Il faudra que je passe, les enfants seraient heureux. Et il faudrait que je rencontre votre mari aussi.

\- Justement c'est de ça que je voulais vous... »

Elle fut coupée par l'arrivée d'Emma et David. Ces derniers semblaient très attristés.

« Regina s'excuse mais elle doit régler un problème à la marie. Elle demande à ce qu'on lui transmette les informations nécessaires. »

Emma s'essuya les yeux.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est Pongo, le chien d'Archie, il a une tumeur. Archie veut le soigner mais les vétérinaires pensent que ce n'est pas vraiment utile, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Il y eu un silence gêné.

« C'est de ça dont je parlais malheureusement. Cette ville est bien déprimée pour un mois de décembre. Je ne vous demanderais pas grand-chose – il sortit un papier de sa poche – j'ai fait une liste des cas les plus urgents, je m'en occuperais. Et j'ai tenté de contacter ma famille mais sans succès. Aussi j'aimerais voir votre mari qui possède, j'en suis sûre, quelque chose qui me permettrait de prendre contact avec. Et j'ai aussi besoin de rendre visite à un certain Isaac Heller. Le plus vite possible. »

Belle n'était pas sûre que son mari accepte… elle avait essayé de lui en parler hier soir, mais s'était retrouvée heurtée à un mur. En plus il lui avait affirmé qu'il n'avait aucun objet en rapport avec Noël dans sa boutique.

Emma décida de ne même pas demander son avis à Regina concernant Isaac, même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait faire là dedans. Elle n'eu pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps. Deux jeunes garçons, qui devaient avoir quinze ou seize ans étaient entrés dans le restaurant, comme hypnotisés. Elle les connaissaient un peu. Ils n'étaient pas méchants pour un sou, mais le fait que leurs parents ne se préoccupent pas vraiment d'eux faisait qu'ils n'allaient presque jamais en cours et passaient leur temps à taguer les murs. Le plus curieux, c'est qu'ils ne protestaient même pas quand ils étaient pris et qu'ils étaient condamnés à tout repeindre.

« Père Noël ? – Le plus grand semblait soudain très timide. Ce dernier tourna la tête. Il fixa les deux garnements pendant un moment.

\- Chris Gardner et Peter Motta. Vous êtes à deux doigts d'être sur ma mauvaise liste vous savez. Deux vrais girouettes. Ma propre fille s'arrache les cheveux à toujours devoir vous changer. Sans parler des lutins, alors soyez gentils, arrêtez de jouer les Picasso sur les murs de la mairie. »

Les deux adolescents ne savaient plus où se mettre. Abasourdis, le Père Noël les conduisit à une table un peu à l'écart, commanda un chocolat chaud avec un supplément de vanille et un café allongé. Une serveuse déposa les boissons devant les garçons. Peter huma son chocolat avec délice tandis que Chris entreprit de verser un peu de sucre dans son café.

« Tu es trop jeune pour boire du café mais bon, je suppose que c'est mieux que tu boive ça que de l'alcool.

\- C'est vrai qu'on est sur la mauvaise liste Monsieur ?

\- Presque. Vous êtes de petits voyous mais vous réparez souvent de vous même vos erreurs. Chris, tu es grand et fort, profites en pour protéger les plus faibles. Et toi Peter, tu es intelligent, tu pourrais faire de grandes études si tu le voulais. Et vous êtes doués avec vos graffitis. Faites en profiter les autres sans dégrader les bâtiments publics. »

Les deux garçons buvaient ses paroles. C'était bien la première fois qu'on leur disait qu'ils étaient doués. Qu'ils pouvaient faire le bien.

« Il n'est pas encore trop tard. Retournez à l'école. Et ce soir rentrez chez vous. Vous trouverez une surprise. N'écoutez pas vos parents. Ecoutez vous. Vous savez que le chemin que vous prenez est le mauvais. Ensemble vous pouvez faire de bonnes choses. Vous n'êtes pas mauvais. Prouvez-le aux autres, mais surtout à vous même. Je crois en vous. »

Sur ce, le Père Noël les laissa planté là. Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux un moment, songeurs. Puis ils quittèrent le Granny's, le cœur léger, décidés à ne pas décevoir la première personne à croire en eux.

Le Père Noël les regarda prendre le direction de l'école. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, ces âmes là n'étaient pas des cas urgents. Mais il leur avait suffit d'une chose, de croire, qu'on croit en eux pour les motiver. Peut-être que cela ne durerait pas, mais il en doutait. Il savait faire la différence entre les enfants sages et les enfants désobéissants.

* * *

Le passage avec Archie et Pongo est très triste, je vous l'accorde, j'ai moi-même perdu mon chien de cette manière l'année dernière. C'est un peu une façon pour moi d'extérioriser et de me remémorer ce fabuleux compagnon poilu que j'ai tant aimé pendant plusieurs années.


	8. Carol of the bells

Camarades !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais plus le temps passe, plus j'ai de l'inspiration. Malgré mes mains gelées, je suis suis fière de vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

« Bon et si vous n'emmeniez voir votre mari maintenant »

Maintenant que les deux « rebelles » étaient partis on ne savait où, l'attention du Père Noël s'était de nouveau focalisée sur ses principaux objectifs. Belle se mordit la lèvre.

« Et bien vous savez, j'ai essayé de lui parler, mais je ne crois vraiment pas qu'il ne veuille de vous dans sa boutique. »

Comme si avoir été obligé à mettre des guirlandes dans sa boutique n'était pas suffisant, le Ténébreux n'allait pas en plus recevoir un vieux papy obèse qui ne glandait rien la plus grande partie de l'année et qui exploitait ses employés sous le prétexte de faire plaisir à des enfants ingrats.

Enfin ce n'avait pas été les termes exacts qu'il avait employé mais Belle se garda bien de garder ça pour elle. Le Père… non Nicholas, elle ne s'habituerait jamais nom d'un sucre d'orge !, la fixa avec une telle intensité qu'elle se demanda si ce dernier n'était pas en train de lire dans ses pensées. Elle se sentit redevenir une enfant. Son enfance n'avait jamais été marquée par les traditions de Noël et de la menace de recevoir du charbon si elle n'obéissait pas mais elle eu soudain peur, oui peur et c'était ridicule, d'en recevoir, alors que ce n'était même pas de sa faute. Mais il était si… intimidant. Déjà parce qu'il était très grand, costaud. Il n'avait pas la carrière d'un joueur de rugby mais il lui évoquait un bûcheron qui passait ses journées à couper du bois et qui pouvait soulever un tas de bûches sans aucune difficulté. Et puis cette prestance, cette aura. Même Hadès avait été mal à l'aise en sa présence. Une grande douceur émanait de lui, elle pouvait aisément l'imaginer en train d'aider une vieille dame à porter son caddy, mais il y avait une espèce d'autorité, de force qui se dégageait de lui. Il lui évoquait les grandes forêts enneigées de Laponie et les tempêtes de neiges, violentes qui pouvaient tuer mais dont il sortait vainqueur, tel un roi.*

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, je me moque pas mal de ce qu'il pense. Je lui serai redevable pour cette visite. Je pense que ça, il le comprendra. »

Ça oui. La tablée entière roula des yeux. Rumplestilskin et les marchés, c'était comme le Père Noël et les cadeaux, quelque chose d'indissociable. La barbe et la bonne humeur en moins.

« Alors c'est entendu. Prenons d'abord un bon petit-déjeuner et ensuite vous m'y emmènerez – il se tourna vers Emma – si vous pouviez prévenir Regina que je compte rendre visite à Isaac Heller. En revanche ce dernier ne doit rien savoir, c'est une surprise ! »

Décidément c'était vraiment un _drôle de vieil homme_ comme diraient certains. Il avait à la fois très sérieux mais aussi amusé, comme si il allait revoir un vieil ami. Emma haussa des épaules. Après tout c'était le Père Noël.

**oOo **

L'heure de la pause déjeuner sonna enfin pour les élèves qui accueillirent la sonnerie avec joie, surtout qu'ils savaient que la cantine proposait des crêpes au chocolat, du pain d'épice et même de la bûche en dessert. Pourtant ni Grace, ni Henry ni Violet ne se dirigèrent vers le self, préférant se retirer dans un de leurs coins habituels, situé sous l'escalier menant à la réserve et aux produits d'entretien du gardien. Ce dernier les laissait manger ici parce qu'ils ne dégradaient jamais rien et qu'ils nettoyaient toujours derrière eux. Chacun déballa son repas et commença à manger, dans le silence le plus complet. Puis Violet brisa le silence.

« Henry, tu crois que ça dérangera ta famille si je viens passer le réveillon avec vous ?

\- Non, bien sûr – il marqua une pause pour avaler une bouchée de son sandwich – mais tu ne préférerais pas le passer avec ton père ?

\- Non – son ton avait été un peu virulent – enfin si je veux bien, mais lui refuse catégoriquement de fêter Noël, à cause de ma mère. »

Sa voix trembla légèrement. Grace la regarda avec compassion. Elle la comprenait parfaitement.

« Depuis… depuis sa mort il rejette tout ce qui a un lien avec la magie. Alors forcément Noël. Il refuse que je décore même ma chambre. Je pensais que comme il était originaire de ce monde il voudrait bien le faire mais il est catégorique. »

Décidément… le Père Noël allait avoir du pain sur la planche. Ce qui donna une idée à Henry.

« Je sais ! Et si tu allais demander au Père Noël de t'aider. Il pourra peut-être faire changer ton père d'avis – il était si enthousiaste qu'il faillit bien faire voler le contenu de son sandwich par dessus la rambarde – et toi aussi Grace ! »

Ces dernières semblaient moins enthousiastes.

« Je ne sais pas… tu sais on ne peut pas forcer les gens à changer d'opinion comme ça.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, mais je veux dire c'est le Père Noël. Il doit bien avoir un pouvoir de persuasion ou quelque chose du genre, qui redonne confiance aux gens. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il veut faire, redonner foi en Noël à Storybrooke ! »

Grace et Violet échangèrent un regard interrogateur. De quoi parlait-il ?

« C'est ma mère qui m'a raconté hier soir. Apparemment le taux de croyance en Noël n'est pas bon ici alors il ne veut pas repartir tant que ce taux n'aura pas remonté. Donc ça veut dire qu'il peut sûrement convaincre les gens. Il suffit de lui demander. »

Il tâcha de les convaincre pendant le reste de la pause, mais à la fin de la journée, les deux adolescentes n'étaient toujours pas convaincues. Grace proposa à son amie de venir prendre un goûter de Noël chez elle, entre filles.

Quand elles entrèrent dans le salon, elle découvrirent Victor perché sur un escabeau, essayant de fixer au mur une longue guirlande dorée, Jefferson se tenant en bas et jugeant l'effet, qui n'était pas assez bon pour lui.

« Si tu continues je te ligote avec sur le le toit de la cheminée, elle est très bien comme ça et…

\- Bonjour les filles ! Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? Vous voulez quelque chose ? Du thé ? Du chocolat ? J'ai fait un gâteau à l'orange ce matin et ... »

Il s'arrêta, surpris de recevoir une guirlande sur la tête. Du haut de l'escabeau, Victor le toisait avec une expression exaspérée.

« J'abandonne – il se tourna vers Grace – ton père est un vrai tyran de la décoration. »

Il descendit ensuite pour aller embrasser les filles qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Jefferson s'était débarrassé de la guirlande et ignora superbement Victor pour continuer son interrogatoire.

« Alors ? Vous voulez regarder un film ? Je vous installe le DVD si vous voulez.

\- Je crois que les filles vont vouloir rester entre elles chaton. Laissons les tranquilles. »

Jefferson continua de l'ignorer.

« Alors, je vous prépare le service à thé ?

\- Euh papa, on veut juste rester toutes les deux, tu sais pour discuter et tout. On peut se débrouiller seules…

\- Mais ça ne me dérange pas je vous assure... »

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'insister plus, Victor l'entraînant hors de la pièce.

« Je m'occupe de lui les filles, faites ce que vous voulez mais ne dérangez pas trop la cuisine, on vient tout juste de finir de la décorer, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Promis !

\- Promis ! »

Violet et Grace adressèrent un sourire aux deux hommes, avant d'éclater de rire en entendant Jefferson protester et Victor se moquer gentiment de lui tandis qu'il le traînait hors de la pièce.

« Tu sais si tu tiens tant que ça à jouer à la dînette, je peux t'en offrir une pour Noël, tu préfères quoi, une Barbie ou la Reine des Neiges ? »

Elles pouffèrent avant de se rendre dans la cuisine pour se préparer un petit goûter. Violet en profita pour appeler son père et le prévenir où elle se trouvait.

Une fois le goûter prêt, elles allèrent s'installer dans la chambre de Grace. Celle ci ferma soigneusement la porte par précaution, même si elle savait que son père respectait son intimité. Il était juste trop protecteur.

Elles échangèrent quelques banalités, avant de reprendre la conversation de ce midi.

« Tu sais, je te comprends parfaitement à propos de ta mère… pendant un moment mon père ne voulait jamais m'en parler, mais depuis qu'il est avec Victor, enfin qu'il sait que je sais, il accepte enfin de m'en parler. Enfin il m'en parlait avant, mais il se contentait de dire qu'elle était ma mère, qu'elle nous aimait, qu'elle était gentille… mais il ne m'avait jamais parlé de comment elle était morte ou comment ils s'étaient rencontrés.

\- C'est exactement ça. Et papa refuse aussi de me parler de sa vie avant Camelot. J'ai beau essayer de lui faire comprendre que je n'étais plus une petite fille, il refuse de me parler.

\- Il lui faut du temps. C'est comme pour mes autres parents. Je sais qu'il leur faut du temps pour accepter mais j'ai l'impression que c'est long.

\- Et tu ne veux pas les forcer non plus. Tu sais je me demande si Henry n'a pas tord mais en même temps je ne veux pas que la magie ou je ne sais quoi oblige mon père à changer d'avis.

\- Tu veux que ça vienne de lui. C'est pareil. Je veux que mes parents se réconcilient parce qu'ils le veulent, pas parce qu'ils se sentent forcés. »

Les filles soupirèrent. Peut-être que demander de l'aide était une bonne idée, mais elles craignaient que leur cas fusse impossible à résoudre.

**oOo**

La clochette de la boutique retentit. Rumplestilskin leva la tête. Il recevait rarement des visites. Ce n'était pas ça qui lui manquait, mais la plupart du temps, elles s'avéraient intéressantes. Son regard s'assombrit aussitôt en découvrant qui se tenait dans l'entrée, Belle à ses côtés. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard d'excuse.

« Ah vous voilà ! J'ai besoin de vos services de toute urgence…

\- Je ne pense…

\- Vous possédez quelque chose qui me sera très utile. Je vous en suis très reconnaissant d'ailleurs, parce que sans ça, Noël disparaîtrait, vous vous en rendez-compte ? Et moi avec ! Alors – il parcourut du regard la boutique – et bien comment on se retrouve dans votre bric-à-brac ? Vous n'êtes pas très organisé. C'est tellement poussiéreux et sombre. Voyons si je peux faire quelque chose. »

Bric-à-brac ? Sa boutique, un bric-à-brac ? Rumple sentit ses oreilles chauffer. Il allait voir de quel bois se chauffait le Ténébreux !

Il se dirigea vers lui dans l'optique de le transformer en décoration de sapin qu'il mettrait ensuite au feu quand ce dernier le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

« Ah ça y est, je sais ! – il claqua des doigts et aussitôt la boutique se trouva chargée de houx, de guirlandes et de bibelots dorés. La parquet était tellement bien ciré qu'ils auraient pu manger par terre et tout resplendissait. On entendait des chants de Noël qui provenaient de nul part et au lieu de l'habituelle odeur d'humidité et de renfermé, une forte odeur de menthe poivrée envahissait la pièce. Le Père Noël passa un bras autour de Rumplestilskin et le secoua légèrement. Nom d'un chien, il s'entraînait pour les jeux olympiques ? Belle observait la scène avec un mélange de terreur et d'hilarité – c'est mieux comme ça non ? »

Il allait le tuer. Il essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de son envahisseur barbu, en vain. A côté, Belle essayait de ne pas rire. Finalement il le lâcha, manquant bien de l'envoyer valser sur une vitrine.

« Alors je disais que vous aviez dans votre boutique un objet qui me permettrait de pouvoir sauver Noël. Il me le faut pour contacter ma famille, qui doit se faire un sang d'encre à l'heure qu'il est. Bon et si vous m'aidiez au lieu de prendre racine ? »

Belle et Rumple observèrent alors médusé, le Père Noël fouiller la boutique. _Quel sale vieil homme !_ pensa le Ténébreux, observant avec inquiétude ce dernier se mouvoir et craindre qu'un de ses précieux objets ne se brise. Mais il avait beau être imposant, il se mouvait avec facilité. En même temps, quand on passe par les conduits de cheminé, il valait mieux être souple. Il eu à peine le temps de formuler cette pensée que l'intrus disparu derrière une une armure pour resurgir à peine quelques instants plus tard, poussant un cri de joie qui évoquait à Rumple un baryton enroué, brandissant tel un drapeau deux objets.

Un grelot et une boule à neige.

**oOo**

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit mais il ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête. Sûrement cette horrible infirmière qui venait lui porter une bouillie pour son dîner. Mais il fut surpris de constater que l'heure du dîner était encore bien loin. Aussi il faillit tomber de sa chaise en reconnaissant son visiteur.

« Laissez-nous je vous prie. »

La porte de la cellule claqua. La silhouette gigantesque se jeta sur lui pour lui serrer vigoureusement la main. Isaac grimaça légèrement sous la poigne de fer de Nicholas.

« Mon cher ami ! Comment allez vous depuis ce temps ? J'ai appris que vous aviez été enfermé dans votre propre livre, c'est un comble pour un écrivain non ?

\- Euh…

\- Tâchez de ne plus prendre la mauvaise direction ou sinon le charbon ! Et cela tombe bien, j'ai une mission pour vous. Tenez. »

Isaac eu le souffle coupé tandis que Nicholas lui fourrait dans les bras une lourde machine à écrire, ainsi qu'une rame de papier posée en un équilibre incertain dessus.

« Je vous donne une chance de vous racheter alors ne la laisser pas filer. Écrivez. Soyez l'Auteur que vous n'avez pas pu être. »

Isaac déposa la machine et la rame sur son lit.

« Que voulez vous que j'écrive ? Je n'ai même pas d'inspiration. Une autre histoire de héros sauvant Noël ? Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ce genre de sottises. Ecoutez je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes venu faire ici mais je vous en prie, laissez moi. Ou plutôt, offrez moi ce cadeau : faites moi sortir d'ici. »

Isaac observa son ancien ami le toiser avec bienveillance.

« Pour ça c'est déjà fait. Vous allez résider chez Granny's jusqu'à Noël, je me suis porté garant pour vous car vous allez m'être très précieux dans ma mission. Vous vous souvenez de notre première rencontre ? Je vous avais parlé de mon nouveau renne, Rudolph. Et ce dernier est entré dans l'histoire, dans celle de Noël parce que vous aviez parler de lui. Il est devenu célèbre. On lui a même accordé des chansons, des films.**[1]**

\- Mais je n'ai fait qu'en parler, je n'ai même pas utilisé la plume pour…

\- Mais vous l'avez fait. Voyez vous, moi et mes prédécesseurs nous trouvons parfois confrontés à des cas où le taux de croyance en la magie est bien bas. Grâce à vous et à d'autres personnes que nous avons rencontré, nous avons pu faire de Noël un moment d'espoir. Je suis sûr que vous connaissez un des cas les plus célèbres. C'était un écrivain, pas un auteur. Juste un écrivain. Il a écrit un des plus beaux récits jamais écrits sur Noël. Son livre a pu redonner espoir à une époque où les gens ne croyaient plus assez. Si il n'avait pas écrit ce livre, jamais vous n'auriez entendu Tino Rossi chanter une chanson en mon hommage ou regardé ce film très effrayant sur cet enfant maltraité et menacé par des cambrioleurs. »**[2]**

Toujours aussi bavard… il ne pouvait pas en placer une. Isaac réfléchit un instant. Puis il devina. Nicholas aussi. Il décrivit un cercle avec sa main et un vieil exemplaire d'_Un Chant de Noël_ apparut dans ses mains.**[3]**

« Sans ce cher Dickens, jamais Noël ne serait ce symbole d'amour de l'autre qu'il est aujourd'hui. Alors je ne vous demande qu'une chose. Écrivez. »

Isaac observa la couverture représentant Scrooge et le fantôme de Marley sur la couverture pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité.

« Que voulez vous que j'écrive ?

\- Ça, vous le trouvez vous même en temps voulu. Allez, suivez moi, j'ai un programme charge, ne lambinez pas ! »

Sans effort, Nicholas ouvrit la porte, pourtant fermée de l'intérieur et sortit. Avec peine Isaac essaya de le suivre avec la machine, la rame et la livre dans les bras, sous l'oeil stupéfait de l'infirmière. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser en riant.

_Tout de même, quel drôle de vieil homme !_

* * *

**[1]** Encore une référence à mon texte de l'année dernière, que vous pouvez lire sur mon calendrier de l'Avent de OUAT, où Isaac rencontre effectivement le Père Noël.

**[2] **Référence à la série _The Good Place_ où le personnage de Tahani découvre le film Maman j'ai raté l'avion et le qualifie de film d'horreur où un enfant négligé par sa famille se retrouve menacé par des cambrioleurs? Je vous recommande vivement le visionnage de cette série qui est un _patin_ de concentré de feel good.

**[3] **Je vous recommande aussi vivement la lecture de ce livre. Je l'ai lu au collège et cette lecture m'a bouleversé et je pense qu'elle est une des raisons pour laquelle j'adore autant Noël et de l'amour que je porte à cette fête. C'est triste, effrayant, joyeux, réconfortant. Ce livre redonne foi.


	9. Here comes Santa Claus

Camarades !

J'ai toujours aussi froid et j'aime toujours autant écrire ce calendrier, alors voilà la suite !

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Une odeur de café et un baiser sur son front réveillèrent Regina, la tirant d'un rêve où elle marchait dans la neige en compagnie de sa famille.

« C'est l'heure de se lever belle endormie. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Robin qui se tenait assis à côté d'elle, un plateau dans les mains. Il y avait deux tasses de café ainsi que quelques cookies et une branche de gui déposés dessus. Robin remarqua que son regard s'était attardé la dessus.

« J'ai fini par en trouver chez Moe French. Ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu avais demandé mais je tenais à te faire plaisir. »

Pour toute réponse, Regina l'embrassa, prenant bien garde à ne pas renverser le plateau.

« C'est parfait merci. »

Après avoir grignoté un cookie et avalé quelques gorgées de café, Robin se racla la gorge.

« Ça t'ennuie de déposer Roland à l'école ce matin ? Je lui ai déjà préparé son déjeuner et son sac, je dois juste faire quelque chose en ville ce matin. »

Il s'attendit à ce que Regina pose plus de questions mais elle se contenta de lui sourire.

« Bien sûr. C'est pour ça que tu m'apportes mon café au lit ? – elle lui jeta un regard faussement accusateur, sachant très bien que c'était faux – De toutes les façons il faut que j'aille prendre des nouvelles de Nicholas, je n'ai pas pu le voir hier. Il a sûrement besoin d'aide. »

Robin fit la moue. Il s'en voulait encore énormément et ne savait pas quoi faire pour se faire pardonner. Enfin si, il en avait une et c'est pour ça qu'il devait partir de son côté, sans attirer les soupçons.

**oOo**

Zelena elle, s'était réveillée seule et pour cause, Hadès était partit faire un tour avec Silena. Cette dernière avait encore du mal à faire ses nuits et les balades en poussettes étaient un des seuls moyen de l'endormir. Il était donc partit aux aurores pour une promenade matinale.

Néanmoins, en entrant dans la cuisine, Zelena trouva du thé et des biscottes de confiture posé sur la table, ainsi qu'un petit mot sur lequel était déposé une branche de gui. Elle sourit en voyant la plante qui avait causé tant de dégâts puis lu la missive.

_Mon amour,_

_Je suis parti promener Silena, comme tu as pu t'en douter. Ne m'attends pas si tu as quelque chose de prévu, je dois aller régler quelque chose en ville. Belle m'a promis de s'occuper de Silena, je rentrerais avec elle quand j'aurai terminé. _

_Je t'embrasse, _

_Hadès_

Zelena fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien où Hadès se rendait… enfin bon, elle n'allait pas trop l'embêter avec ça parce qu'elle avait aussi prévu de se rendre en ville pour lui trouver un cadeau. Elle avait une totale confiance en Belle pour s'occuper de Silena, même si elle aurait aimé pouvoir s'occuper de sa fille ce matin. Mais pour le moment, elle décida de savourer ce moment de calme, consciente que ça n'allait pas être le cas avant un moment.

**oOo**

Ce Nicholas Noël était devenu la nouvelle personne favorite de Killian. Alors qu'il était partit pour chercher des affaires qu'il avait laissées sur son bateau, il était passé devant la boutique de son ancien pire ennemi. Il avait manqué de tomber à la renverse en voyant le vieil homme sortir de la boutique, l'air heureux. Il avait salué les Gold avant de partir et curieux, le pirate n'avait pu résister à l'envie de leur rendre une petite visite. Après tout Belle avait bien laissé entendre que son mari ne voulait pas de lui dans sa boutique. Et même si Nicholas était repartit souriant, il doutait que le crocodile se fut montré chaleureux avec lui. Et il avait bien faillit tomber à la renverse quand il avait découvert le magasin totalement décoré et nettoyé. C'était littéralement Noël en avance. Entre Gold qui essayait désespérément de retirer les décorations, en vain et Belle qui restait plantée à rire, et l'ambiance de la pièce, totalement différente de d'ordinaire, Killian avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Il regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir écouté Emma et acheté de smartphone pour prendre une photo, ayant préféré un modèle qu'elle avait qualifié d'archaïque. Elle serait assurément devenue son écran d'accueil. Mais il avait préféré vite déguerpir avant d'être transformé en petit bois pour la cheminée.

Mais ce matin, il se rendait en ville pour une tout autre raison. Il s'était porté volontaire pour aider les fées à préparer des repas pour les habitants les plus pauvres. Killian avait découvert que même dans ce monde il y avait de la pauvreté, malgré les technologies avancées qu'il proposait. Etant donné qu'il ne travaillait pas vraiment au poste de police, il cherchait à se rendre utile en ayant de petits boulots ici et là.

Quand il arriva au couvent, une fée lui demanda aussitôt de l'aider à trier les différentes donations qu'elles avaient reçu. Il se mit alors à trier les boîtes de conserves, sac de riz et même vêtements pour les répartir dans différents sacs qui seraient alors distribués aux plus démunis. Ils travaillaient efficacement, parlant peu, mais ce silence leur convenait. Parmi les volontaires Killian reconnu Ariel et Eric, mais aussi Aurore qui donnait un coup de main en cuisine, ainsi que Marco et August, qui installaient les tables. En réalité, père et fils venaient pour proposer leur services de réparation gratuits et aussi fabriquer des jouets pour les enfants, mais cette dernière partie de leurs tâches était un secret. Ils ne voulaient pas gâcher la surprise au plus jeunes, seuls les adultes étaient au courant. En parlant de fabriquer des jouets… il devait peut-être parler de Marco à Nicholas, ces derniers étaient fait pour s'entendre.

**oOo**

Après s'être assurés que personne ne les avaient vus, Robin et Hadès étaient entrés dans l'auberge où le Père Noël leur avait donné rendez-vous. Hadès avait confié Silena à Belle et avait aussitôt filé. Il ne tenait pas à être interrogé. Il savait qu'on pouvait compter sur elle pour garder un secret mais on ne savait jamais. Un mot, une phrase qui s'échappait dans la conversation avec son mari ou Zelena et il était cuit. Déjà que cette histoire d'attaque et de sanglier avait commencé à faire le tour de la ville… Robin attendait que Roland apprenne qu'il avait tiré une flèche sur son idole et qu'il lui fasse la tête.

Lily n'était pas là, à leur plus grand soulagement. Ils n'avaient pas envie de subir ses railleries.

« Ah ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ? Nous punir ? C'est pour ça qu'il veut nous voir en privé dans sa chambre ? »

Robin se mordit les joues pour ne pas rire. Hadès ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point sa phrase était remplie de sous-entendus. Il réprima un fou rire.

« Je ne pense pas, il n'a pas l'air rancunier. Peut-être qu'il veut nous demander de l'aide, après tout on lui doit bien ça. »

Quand ils toquèrent à la porte, le Père Noël les accueillis dans une accolade qui leur coupa le souffle.

« Alors vous voilà, petits sauvages ! Heureusement que je guéris vite. Je vais avoir besoin de vous. Vous vous doutez pourquoi. Vous – il se tourna vers Robin – vous allez livrer un sapin et ces décorations à cette adresse. En cas de refus contactez moi, je vous donnerais un coup de main. Et vous le rabat-joie vous allez aider cette charmante Belle à ses ateliers, une personne de plus pour les aider ne sera pas de refus, croyez moi. Bon je vous laisse, je dois aller rendre quelques petites visites. Ah oui et surtout n'oubliez pas de venir me rejoindre dans la forêt ce soir, avec vos amis, c'est très important. Surtout, faites ce que je vous demande, c'est très important alors au revoir et bonne journée ! »

Ils regardèrent l'homme qui s'aprêtait à filer quand Robin le retint, à temps, il était drôlement rapide pour un vieillard.

« Attendez ! Comment je fais pour livrer le sapin ? Et où est-il ? Et comment je vous contacte ?

\- Mais oui, où avais-je la tête ? Je ne m'arrange pas avec l'âge décidément. Vous trouverez une camionnette juste en bas. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper. Et pour me contacter – il sortit de sa poche un petit grelot argenté – faites le sonner. Bien, maintenant je vous laisse, j'ai beaucoup de boulot. »

Robin contempla le minuscule grelot. Il le rangea avec soin dans sa poche et sortit en compagnie d'Hadès de l'établissement. Avant de se quitter, Hadès stoppa Robin.

« Attends ! Je voulais te demander si tu étais d'accord pour m'accompagner chercher un cadeau pour Zelena un de ces jours. Enfin tu pourras en prendre un pour Regina, si tu n'as toujours pas d'idées. Tu es d'accord ? »

Le dieu regarda l'ancien voleur réfléchir avec anxiété. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il offrirait à Zelena et de disait que l'aide du compagnon de sa sœur, ils trouveraient quelque chose qui leur ferait plaisir. Bien que Robin n'aie pas l'air totalement ravi, il sourit.

« C'est d'accord. Préviens moi quand tu es libre pour que je fasse garder Roland. »

Sur ce, il le laissa planté là. Hadès alla revoir Belle pour récupérer Silena et lui expliquer qu'il l'aiderait dans ces ateliers. Cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère. Comment allait-il supporter de travailler ? Il n'avait rien contre Belle ou les jeunes adolescents qui l'aidaient, il avait même été touché par Grace, mais les autres ? Bon il ne connaissait pas Jefferson et Ariel et il pourrait sans doute sympathiser mais les enfants ? Ceux qui viendraient pour les livres ? Et les parents ? Accepteraient-ils que le dieu des Enfers fasse la lecture à leur progéniture ? Et si il portait préjudice à Belle ?

Il n'était pas prêt à être intégré à Storybrooke.

* * *

Décidément le Père Noël est toujours aussi énergique et mystérieux... et ce n'est pas prêt de changer.

J'ai chois le prénom Silena pour la fille de Robin et Zelena. C'est un dérivé de Selena, qui vient du grec et qui signifie "Lune". C'est aussi le prénom d'un personnage de la saga Percy Jackson de Rick Riordan que j'aime beaucoup. Je ne peux que vous encourager à lire cette saga que j'aime d'amour. Et c'est aussi une des rares adaptations de la mythologie grecque où Hadès n'est pas dépeint comme un vilain assoiffé de pouvoir comme tant de médias aiment le faire.


	10. Jingle Bells

Camarades !

On commence à avancer ! Et deux nouveaux personnages vont faire leur apparition !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Et voilà ! »

Lily ouvrit la porte du four et sortit avec précaution la plaque contenant une dizaine de petits sablés découpés en forme de sapins. A côté d'elle des exclamations enthousiastes se firent entendre.

« Laissons les refroidir. Pendant ce temps allons faire le glaçage. »

Elle avait bien du mal à cacher sa joie. Pourtant hier soir, quand le Père Noël lui avait demandé de faire des gâteaux avec les enfants d'une classe de primaire, elle avait pensé à une mauvaise blague. Elle n'avait rien contre les enfants, elle avait juste du mal avec eux, elle ne savait jamais quelle attitude adopter. Quand elle travaillait au restaurant, elle se contentait de leur servir ce qui leur faisait plaisir et avait même retenu quelques têtes et préférences. Mais comme si il avait deviné son goût pour la cuisine, il l'avait chargée d'apprendre aux enfants à faire des biscuits de Noël.

Quand elle avait été cherché le petit groupe d'enfants dans leur classe, elle avait craint qu'ils aient peur d'elle, qu'ils ne veuillent pas la suivre. Certains s'étaient montrés intimidés, mais comme n'importe quel enfant face à un adulte inconnu. Puis finalement une petite fille avait posé la question.

« C'est vrai que toi et ta maman vous pouvez vous transformer en dragon ? »

Elle avait posé ses grands yeux innocents sur elle, lui dévoilant un sourire où il manquait une dent.

« Oui. Mais je ne le fais pas tout le temps.

\- Cool ! »

Les autres enfants avaient suivit et elle avait été touchée par leur enthousiasme. Du coup elle leur avait appris à faire des biscuits simple avec joie, sans autre crainte de leur sécurité et avait veillé à ce qu'ils ne se blessent pas et restent éloignés des objets dangereux et du four.

Elle posa la plaque sur le plan de travail, hors de portée de petites mains curieuse.

« Je vais vous montrer comment faire. Il vous faut du sucre glace, comme celui que vous trouvez sur les gâteaux de la boulangerie, et du blanc d'oeuf. »

Elle attrapa un petit bol vide et leur montra comment séparer les blancs des jaunes, puis mélangea le sucre glace jusqu'à obtenir le glaçage.

« Vous pouvez ajouter un peu de jus de citron. Et même du colorant – elle attrapa un colorant alimentaire vert et versa quelques gouttes dans la préparation et le mélangea jusqu'à avoir un glaçage vert – mais vous devez toujours attendre que le gâteaux ou les biscuits soient froid sinon le glaçage coulera. Qui veut essayer ? »

Elle n'eu pas besoin de le demander deux fois. Toutes les mains s'étaient levées. Elle avait heureusement prévu assez d'œufs et de bols pour que chacun essaye de faire son propre glaçage. La partie la plus difficile étant de séparer les blancs des jaunes, elle se montra d'une patience extrême avec les enfants. Après plusieurs essais, il fut temps de passer aux colorants. Elle laissa à chacun le loisir de choisir la couleur qu'ils voulaient. Quand elle estima que les biscuits étaient prêts, elle les laissa badigeonner les biscuits. Bientôt la cuisine se retrouva changée en champs de bataille mais les cris des enfants valaient bien toute la vaisselle.

Le cours était bientôt terminé et Lily s'apprêtât à les raccompagner auprès de leur institutrice quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer à la grande surprise de tous, non seulement Maléfique, qui arrivait à rester classe malgré le serre-tête bois de rennes qu'elle portait sur la tête et le Père Noël. Lily eu l'impression de se trouver au concert d'une star mondiale, dans la fosse. Les enfants, si sages, avaient l'air d'avoir été possédés.

« Ho, Ho, Ho ! »

Le Père Noël ouvrit ses grands bras et les enfants se jetèrent sur lui. Elle observa avec tendresse les effusions puis se tourna vers sa mère. Celle ci répondit à sa question silencieuse.

« Il m'y a obligé. Il m'a demandé de venir avec lui – elle haussa les épaules, indifférente – de toutes les façons les enfants s'en moquent, ils ne voient que lui. Ça s'est bien passé ?

\- A merveille.

\- Vraiment ? »

Lily se sentit vexée. Pourquoi pensait-on qu'elle ne pouvait jamais rien faire ?

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire – elle avait compris tout de suite en voyant la tête de sa fille que sa remarque l'avait blessée – je veux dire t'occuper d'une dizaine d'enfants toute seule… je n'y serai jamais arrivée.

\- Mis à part le fait que je vais passer le reste de la journée à nettoyer, non. Ils sont très fiers d'eux. Et moi aussi. Je pensais qu'ils… qu'ils auraient peur, mais apparemment être un dragon c'est cool.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Tu sais tu devrais songer à te lancer dans la cuisine, tu es douée.

\- N'exagère pas, ce ne sont que de simples gâteaux. »

Les joues de Lily étaient aussi rouge que le manteau du Père Noël. Ce dernier écoutait avec attention les enfants leur expliquer ce qu'ils avaient fait.

« C'est grâce à Lily ! Vous savez qu'elle peut se changer en dragon ? C'est trop cool, moi j'adore les dragons parce qu'ils crachent du feu. Mon grand-frère il a la figurine du dragon de Danarys dans Game of Trones. Je peux pas regarder parce que c'est pour les grands mais quand je le serai je regarderai pour les dragons. Vous voulez goûter à nos gâteaux ? J'ai fait un sapin rouge parce que c'est plus rigolo. »

Pour une fois qu'il ne pouvait pas en placer une… Lily se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Le Père Noël prit le biscuit qu'on lui tendait et en cassa un morceau qu'il avala. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et posa une main sur son ventre en poussant une exclamation exagérée.

« Oh mais c'est délicieux ! Vous êtes forts ! Ce sont les meilleurs biscuits que j'ai jamais mangé. Je vais en prendre encore un peu. »

Les deux femmes regardaient avec amusement le Père Noël goûter les gâteaux des enfants quand la petite fille s'avança vers elles.

« Vous voulez en manger – elles attrapèrent chacune un des biscuits – vous savez moi je trouve ça trop cool les dragons. J'aimerais pouvoir être comme vous. »

Mère et fille sourirent. C'était bien la première fois qu'on considérait leur faculté de se changer en dragon comme « cool », pas quelque chose de dangereux. Et ça c'était vraiment cool.

**oOo**

Robin gara la camionnette d'un rouge éclatant et ornée de petits bonhommes en pain d'épice devant la maison indiquée. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il devait livrer tout ça ici. Peut-être que la famille n'avait pas les moyens de s'offrir autant de décorations pour Noël ? Robin resta un moment dans la cabine et serra le grelot dans sa poche avant de sortir. Il poussa la barrière de la petite maison et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et appuya sur la sonnette. Il attendit quelques instants avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un homme qui lui donnait une impression de déjà-vu.

« Monsieur Morgan ? J'ai une livraison pour vous et votre fille… Violet – il jeta un coup d'oeil au papier. Violet ? Maintenant ça lui revenait. L'amoureuse d'Henry. L'ancien chevalier de la table ronde jeta un coup d'oeil derrière Robin pour voir la camionnette et le sapin géant et fronça les sourcils.

\- Il y a une erreur. Je ne fête pas Noël.

\- C'est pourtant ce qui est inscrit sur ce papier, lisez – il lui tendit la note – et c'est un ordre du Père Noël. Je peux vous aider à tout installer si vous voulez, à moins que vous attendiez que votre fille ne rentre de l'école…

\- Non. Je ne fête pas Noël. Du tout. Je suis désolé pour vous mais vous allez devoir partir. »

Il comprenait pourquoi le Père Noël lui avait offert ce grelot. Il attendit néanmoins avant de l'utiliser.

« Prenez au moins un carton pour votre fille, je suis sûr qu'elle serait ravie. Où bien mettez ça au fond de votre jardin, qu'on en parle plus. S'il-vous-plaît.

\- J'ai dit non. Je ne veux voir aucune décoration de Noël chez moi. C'est la même chose pour ma fille. Maintenant partez. »

Il allait lui claquer la porte au nez mais Robin retint la porte. Bon et bien puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix… il sortit le grelot et l'agitât. Mais rien ne se passa. Robin l'agitât plusieurs fois, sans succès. Il ne tintait même pas. Hank Morgan l'observa avec confusion. Il cherchait à l'impressionner avec un stupide grelot cassé. Il voulu profiter du moment de confusion pour claquer la porte de nouveau.

« Ah non ! J'ai promis au Père Noël de vous apporter les décorations et qu'elles seraient installées chez vous alors je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que ça ne sera pas la cas.

\- Mais puisque je vous répète que je ne fête pas Noël !

\- Et votre fille alors ? Depuis tout à l'heure vous ne parlez que de vous mais pas de votre fille. Je sais qu'elle le fête puisqu'elle aide Belle à la bibliothèque. Je suis père aussi. Ne lui gâchez pas ce plaisir, laissez là au moins décorer sa chambre. Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas fêter Noël mais n'empêchez pas votre fille de le faire. Laissez lui un peu de magie. »

Il avait peut-être dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas mais le visage du chevalier changea pour une expression meurtrière.

« Ne me parlez pas de magie. Jamais. J'en ai horreur. Partez. Tout de suite. »

Robin était coincé. Il ne voulait pas être arrêté pour harcèlement mais il avait une mission. Il tenta tout pour le tout.

« Vous n'aimez pas la magie ? Je comprends. Mais elle n'est pas forcément mauvaise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas, ce n'est pas mon affaire. Mais ne privez pas votre fille d'un peu de réconfort. Vous tenez à ce qu'elle se fâche contre vous pour de bon ? »

Hank le regarda pendant un moment, semblant fléchir entre le pour et le contre. Finalement il s'écarta pour laisser passer Robin.

« Bon très bien. Mais juste dans sa chambre. Débrouillez vous pour le reste. »

Robin pénétra dans la petite demeure et jamais il n'eut l'impression d'entrer dans un paysage plus triste. La maison était totalement impersonnelle. IL pouvait comprendre que c'était difficile pour eux de trouver leurs marques dans ce monde mais il n'y avait rien qui indiquait qui vivait là. Pas même une relique de Camelot. Après avoir été cherché un carton, il le déposa sur le lit de la jeune fille. Sa chambre était déjà un peu plus personnelle. Elle avait accroché des photos et des cartes postales un peu partout sur les murs et une pile de livres attendaient dans un coin de la pièce. Il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait les chambres des filles dans ce monde mais il était sûr qu'elles étaient quand même bien plus vivantes.

« J'aime ma fille vous savez. Je ne veux juste pas qu'elle s'expose à la magie.

\- Il n'y a pas que du mauvais dedans. Il peut y avoir du bon.

\- Non. La magie m'a pris ma femme. Elle n'aura pas ma fille. »

C'était donc ça…

« Vous savez sans la magie je n'aurai jamais eu d'enfant. Sans elle Marianne serait morte. Alors oui elle a bien faillit m'être fatale mais elle m'a sauvé aussi. Elle a sauvé ma famille.

\- Mais votre femme est morte quand même. A cause de la magie.

\- Entre autre. Mais j'ai mon fils. Et une nouvelle famille. Grâce à elle. Elle n'est pas totalement néfaste. »

Robin le laissa ensuite pour quitter la maison. Il sentait pourtant que ce ne serait pas sa dernière visite.

**oOo**

Le soir était tombé et les Mills/Charming attendaient l'arrivé du Père Noël dans la forêt. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Suivit de Belle et d'un Gold qui donnait l'impression d'être prit en otage, le Père Noël salua tout le monde de ses habituelles accolades qui coupaient la respiration de tout le monde, ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps pour ses explications. Il sortit la boule à neige et le grelot.

« Cette boule à neige va me permettre de contacter ma famille. Vous voyez le petit village à l'intérieur ? C'est le mien. Quand à ce grelot il représente globalement le foi que la ville a en la ville – il le secoua mais aucun son n'en sortit – plus le son est clair et puissant, plus la foi est forte. Pour le moment ce n'est pas fameux mais j'ai bon espoir. »

Il secoua ensuite la boule à neige plusieurs fois avant de la déposer sur le sol. Les autres s'écartèrent aussitôt. Il y eu un nuage de fumée dorée qui, en se dissipant, révéla la projection, tel des hologrammes, de deux femmes. L'une d'elle était plutôt grande, tout en courbes, à la peau mate avec une longue chevelure blanche nouée en une tresse dans laquelle étaient piquées des roses de Noël. Son visage était ridé mais jamais ils ne virent de femme plus magnifique qu'elle. Elle avait ce sourire qui pouvait faire fondre les cœurs les plus durs et ses yeux rieurs se posaient avec bienveillance sur chacun d'entre eux. L'autre fille était plus petite, menue, aux allures de lutin avec son petit nez pointu et ses cheveux noirs coupés cours et bouclés. Elle avait les joues roses et les lèvres écarlates, assorties à sa robe. Elle avait un air plus espiègle et les même yeux que le Père Noël, ainsi que la même façon de se tenir, bien droite, les épaules en avant, comme prête à partir à l'aventure.

« Mes amis je vous présente ma famille : ma femme Gloria et notre fille Afortunada.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Nana, c'est plus simple – elle avait une voix mélodieuse mais assurée, comme son père

\- Enchantée – celle de Gloria était plus posée, rassurante – alors c'est ici que mon mari traîne au lieu de s'occuper des lettres ? Je pensais que tu étais partit boire avec Jack dans une taverne.

\- Et moi ça fait trois jours que je m'occupe de recevoir les plaintes des lutins en chefs. Le secteur des jeux vidéos est en sous-effectif mais je ne peux pas m'occuper des rennes ! Et le lutin recruteur est malade ! Tu es censé t'occuper de tout ça, pas faire du tourisme à trois semaines de Noël ! »

Tel père, telle fille.

« J'en suis désolé mes chéries. J'ai eu un problème et je vais devoir rester ici, à Storybrooke pendant quelques temps. Néanmoins je tenais à vous envoyer du renfort – il se tourna vers les autres – alors qui est partant pour une virée au pays de Noël ? »

* * *

Gloria et Afortunada sont des prénoms hispaniques qui veulent dire "Gloire" et "Chanceuse". Ce dernier prénom me vient du livre _Histoire d'une mouette et du chat qui lui apprit à voler_ de l'auteur chilien Luis Sepulveda. C'est un très beau livre qui m'a arraché des larmes et a même été adapté en un film d'animation, _La mouette et le chat_. Si vous aimez les histoires d'animaux ce livre est pour vous. Je vous recommande aussi de lire _Le vieux qui lisait des romans d'amour_, du même auteur.


	11. Twelve days of Christmas

Camarades !

Décidément j'aime bien maltraiter Rumplestilskin, le pauvre, il n'est pas épargné... et ça risque de durer ^^ Je vous laisse constater,

Bonne lecture,

* * *

« Quoi ? »

La question fusa de toutes les bouches présentes.

« Si je dois rester ici, quelqu'un doit bien aider ma famille. »

Et bien ça… personne ne s'était attendu à une telle révélation. Avant qu'ils ne puissent poser plus de questions, Nicholas les devança. Ils commençaient à en avoir l'habitude.

« Vous n'irez pas tous chez moi. Je sais déjà qui envoyer et ça ne sera que l'affaire de quelques jours. Vous – il désigna Regina et Zelena – et votre sœur seraient parfaites dans ce rôle. J'ai également demandé à d'autres habitants de vous rejoindre. Ah oui, et vous aussi, vous partez. »

Il pointa du doigt Gold qui réagit au quart de tour.

« Non ! Je refuse ! Vous n'avez pas compris qui je suis ? Je suis le Ténébreux, pas un lutin ! Vous m'avez déjà suffisamment humilié hier, vous n'allez pas en rajouter ! Et pourquoi moi ? Je suis sûr que la Sauveuse sera plus appropriée que moi. »

Décidément… Belle, Killian et Zelena échangèrent un regard en se mordant les lèvres. D'entre tous, ils étaient les plus amusés par la situation. Belle pensait que ce serait une occasion pour son grincheux de mari de s'adoucir un peu. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle était ravie de le voir partir. Ces derniers temps il se montrait désagréable et refusait de parler avec elle en tout ce qui concernait Noël ou son père. C'était un soulagement en quelque sorte. Quant à Killian et Zelena, voir le Ténébreux se faire commander par le Père Noël était tout simplement un cadeau d'une grande valeur.

« Sans vouloir dénigrer le statut de Sauveuse d'Emma Swan, elle n'est pas moi. Je suis le Sauveur de Noël et je sais toujours ce que je fais concernant cette fête. Si je dis que vous devez partir, vous partirez. »

Le ton avait été calme et clair. Rumple se tut mais n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

La projection d'Afortunada, qui avait suivit la conversation avec attention, prit la parole.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir que cet espèce de gnome vienne ? On a pas besoin d'un deuxième Père Fouettard…

\- Oh je suis sûr que tu saura lui faire décrocher un sourire, je te fais confiance pour ça. »

Elle fixa avec intensité le Ténébreux. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de devoir se coltiner un homme avec un aussi sale caractère. Mais si son père pensait qu'elle pouvait le faire…

« C'est d'accord. Dis moi juste quand je devrais ouvrir le portail.

\- Demain matin. Les autres nous rejoindront ici – il se tourna vers sa femme – je te laisse la direction de la distribution des prix des meilleurs lutins et accueillir nos invités comme il se doit. Je suis vraiment navré mais cette ville a besoin de moi. »

Gloria posa un regard plein de tendresse sur son époux.

« Je comprends parfaitement mon amour. Fais ce que tu as à faire, je m'occupe du reste. Essaye juste de rentrer à temps, tu manques à tout le monde.

\- Je t'aime. Tu es la meilleure. »

Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher la projection, on sentait qu'il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Malgré cette distance, l'amour que le couple se portait était visible. Chacun en fut ému et même jaloux. Ils ne se contentaient pas d'êtres mari et femme, ils étaient de véritables partenaires. Le véritable amour. Il fallait être idiot pour douter, ne pas voir la force de leur amour. Les années n'avaient rien altéré. Et portant… elle semblait si fragile, si frêle à côté de lui. Et à côté d'eux le fruit de leur amour, leur fille, si semblable physiquement à sa mère, sauf pour les yeux, et si proche du caractère de son père. Un minuscule bout de fille qu'ils ne connaissaient qu'à peine depuis une heure mais qui leur paraissait si coriace.

C'était une drôle de petite famille.

**oOo**

Emma avait mal dormit. Elle avait passé la soirée à aider Regina et Zelena à planifier les prochains jours et avait reçu une petite liste de tâches à réaliser pour elle durant leur absence. Des courses principalement, mais aussi la gestion de divers événements. Heureusement le séjour ne devait pas durer plus d'une semaine selon les dire des Claus. Heureusement. Elle n'aimait pas trop l'idée de passer les fêtes loin des membres de sa famille. Elle s'était considérablement rapprochée de Regina au cours des années et elle avait encore du mal à être totalement à l'aise avec Zelena mais les deux faisaient des efforts et s'étaient trouvé quelques points communs.

Pendant que les deux sœurs préparaient leurs affaires, Emma était partie prendre des nouvelles d'Archie et Pongo. Elle n'avait pas croisé le psychiatre depuis qu'elle l'avait accompagné chez le vétérinaire et il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles.

Elle sonna à son domicile et ce dernier vint lui ouvrir, les traits tirés, les cheveux en bataille et habillé de manière négligée.

« Oh bonjour Emma. Comment allez vous ? Je suis désolé de vous recevoir dans cet état mais j'ai été assez prit et…

\- Pongo va bien ? – autant pour la politesse, mais maintenant qu'elle voyait Archie, son inquiétude montait.

\- Pas vraiment. Il dort mais ne mange presque rien. Je ne sais pas comment faire et il ne veut même pas se déplacer.

\- Je suis désolée. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- Non, c'est gentil. Enfin si… ça vous dérangerait de veiller sur Pongo cet après-midi ? Vous ou quelqu'un d'autre. Je dois aller faire quelques courses mais je ne veux pas le laisser seul.

\- Bien sûr. Je serai ravie de vous rendre service. Téléphonez moi et je viendrais, ou bien mon père si je suis indisponible. »

Archie la remercia et elle le laissa avec un pincement au coeur. Elle n'imaginait même pas la peine d'Archie si son chien venait à disparaître. Ce serait comme perdre un membre de sa famille.

**oOo**

Même si ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils avaient été appelés, Marco et August s'étaient rendus dans la forêt comme leur Père Noël leur avait demandé. Ils furent rejoints en route par les Mills/Charming, ce qui ne les étonna guère étant donné que ces derniers se retrouvaient toujours impliqués dans ce genre d'histoire. Ils furent plus étonnés de voir Hadès et Gold, surtout ce dernier qui faisait une tête de six pieds de long.

« Ah vous êtes tous là, je vais pouvoir demander à ma fille d'ouvrir le portail. »

Comme il l'avait la veille, il se servit de la boule à neige pour communiquer avec son monde. Cette fois ci seul sa fille répondit à l'appel.

« Patientez quelques instants, je me charge de tout. Préparez vous. Bon ne bougez pas j'arrive ! »

L'image se dissipa. Quelques instants plus tard des tintements de grelots retentirent. Il y eu un éclair de lumière et un portail apparu entre deux arbres. Les tintements de grelots se firent entendre de façon plus distincte et il aperçurent une petite lumière rouge venant du portail. Bientôt ils virent un renne émerger, puis un traîneau. Placée devant, Afortunada, vêtue d'un pull représentant Jon Snow vêtu d'un bonnet de Noël et de l'inscription « Christmas Snow » **[1]** et d'un chapeau haut de forme vert sur lequel était planté de véritables sucres d'orge, les salua d'un mouvement joyeux de la main puis sauta du traîneau. Elle alla se jeter dans les bras de son père. Il la souleva d'une main et elle leur paru minuscule que la vieille. Une fois reposée sur terre, elle alla saluer chacune des personnes présentes en leur secouant vigoureusement la main.

« Qui part avec moi déjà ? Mis à part le grincheux – elle se tourna vers Rumple qui la fusilla du regard – il me semble que quatre autres personnes sont du voyage ? »

Regina, Zelena, Marco et August s'avancèrent vers elle.

« Ah très bien ! Bon faites vos au revoir, le portail ne vas pas rester ouvert toute la journée et j'ai un programme chargé. En plus maman a fait un velouté de potiron aux épices et une tarte aux pommes, c'est une véritable tuerie ! Donnez moi vos affaires, je vais les monter dans le traîneau. »

Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, la jeune fille attrapa les sacs de voyage et les rangea à l'arrière du traîneau. Pendant que les uns et les autres se disaient au revoir, Belle, en revanche, avait bien du mal à convaincre son mari de partir.

« Je n'irai pas. Tu ne peux pas me forcer. Je ne participerai pas à cette mascarade ! Tu n'as qu'à y aller toi et moi je reste ici. Si je pars ça sera l'apocalypse en ville.

\- Ne soit pas ridicule Rumple, on peut très bien survire quelques jours sans toi. C'est un ordre du Père Noël obéis ! Tu découvriras sans doute quelque chose d'intéressant.

\- Quoi ? Le secret de fabrication des cadeaux ? Le Fordisme ou le Taylorisme ?

\- Vous êtes bien désagréable avec votre femme dites moi ! J'ai rencontré des gnomes avec un meilleur caractère que vous. Allez, ne faites pas l'enfant, embrassez votre femme et montez, j'ai pas toute la journée moi ! »

Afortunada se planta devant lui et le fixa en croisant les bras. Son petit air mutin avait disparu pour laisser place à une expression plus froide que le Mur de la Garde de Nuit. S'en suivit un duel de regard. Au bout de quelques minutes Rumple lâcha le contact visuel.

« Bon d'accord – il leva les bras en signe de capitulation – puisque vous tenez tant que ça à me voir faire ami-ami avec un bonhomme de neige. Au revoir Belle, à plus tard. »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et se dirigea vers le traîneau.

« Pas commode ce bonhomme. Bon, vous êtes prêts ? Alors en route. »

Elle les aida à monter. Pendant ce temps son père tournait autour du traîneau, fronçant les sourcils.

« Dis-moi, ce ne serait pas mon traîneau modèle Plymouth Fury 58 que tu as pris ? Tu sais que c'est un modèle de collection ? Et… attends, c'est une rayure ? Afortunada ? »

Cette dernière l'ignora superbement.

« Afortunada ?

\- Bon, euh… le portail risque de se refermer, à plus papa, à bientôt vous autres, j'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer ! »

Clac ! Elle donna un vigoureux coup avec les rênes et le traîneau décolla littéralement, laissant à peine le temps aux autres de se retourner pour apercevoir les autres.

Dans le portail, qui était en réalité plus un tunnel, le traîneau filait à une vitesse incroyable.

« Toujours aussi gaga de sa Christine – elle se tourna vers eux, pas gênée le moins du monde par la vitesse – ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas long. Si j'avais pris un modèle plus récent vous n'auriez pas tenu. En plus Rudolph a besoin d'exercice. Tenez – elle attrapa les sucre d'orge plantés sur son chapeau et leur en tendit chacun un – ça vous fera du bien. »

Aucun n'eut cependant le loisir de le déballer.

« Je ne savais pas que votre père était fan de Stephen King – August était le seul, étrangement à supporter la vitesse du véhicule – c'est pour ça qu'il était dans le Maine ?

\- Je crois. Vous savez moi les histoires de clown mangeurs d'enfant et de chien enragé c'est très peu pour moi. Et puis vous savez c'est un vieux modèle, il n'est jamais partit en tournée avec. En revanche je peux vous montrer le modèle blindé qu'il utilisait pendant que ce monde se balançait des bombes à la figure, il y a même des impacts de balles. Où son modèle anti-atomique, on ne sait jamais dans ce monde de fou. Vous aimez la mécanique ?

\- Euh j'ai une moto. Mais rien de comparable à ça.

\- C'est vrai ? Ici on ne peut pas vraiment en faire. Enfin bon, on arrive, préparez vous ! »

Le traîneau ralentit et ils sortirent du portail. Ils clignèrent des yeux, éblouis par la lumière du jour, encore plus éclatante à cause de la neige.

« Bienvenue chez nous ! Vous êtes arrivés au Royaume de Noël. »

* * *

**[1]** Je possède réellement ce pull, c'est un cadeau que ma soeur m'a fait pour Noël il y a quelques années ^^

Sinon j'ai pas pu résisté à une référence à Stephen King. C'est vrai quoi, la majorité de ses romans se passent dans le Maine et y a jamais eu une seule référence à lui dans la série. Je demande pas à ce que Pennywise vienne manger les enfants mais des petites référence ici et là ça fait toujours plaisir. Du coup je faisais référence au roman Christine où une Plymouth Fury 1958 est habitée par un esprit maléfique et tue des gens. J'ai pas dormis pendant trois jours.


	12. We need a little Christmas

Camarades !

Me voilà avec un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, mais je tenais à développer tout une intrigue à Storybrooke pour me concentrer sur au moins deux chapitres cher notre cher Père Nono après. Ce n'est pas le plus joyeux de tous mais j'ai adoré l'écrire.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

« Je me demande à quoi ils carburent… en tout cas j'espère que tout se passera bien pour eux.

\- Oh je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux, ils sauront parfaitement s'intégrer et se débrouiller. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est Gold.

\- Ah oui pourquoi ? »

Après le départ précipité des voyageurs vers le royaume des fêtes, les autres étaient restés à discuter et poser des questions supplémentaires au Père Noël sur le déroulement des jours à venir. Mais ce dernier était resté assez vague, se contentant de les rassurer, de dire qu'il s'occupait de tout, qu'ils pouvaient vaquer à leurs occupations et qu'il les contacteraient en cas de besoin, avant de disparaître dans la forêt, les laissant seuls. Ils commençaient à s'habituer mais avaient encore du mal à digérer le fait que leurs proches soient partis aussi vite et aussi de ce qui les attendaient. Même si Emma se doutait très bien qu'ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose à part dans un endroit qui était littéralement Noël, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les imaginer coincés à cause de la neige, faisant une très mauvaise chute ou bien poursuivis par un lutin en colère. Mais Killian ne partageait apparemment pas ses inquiétudes. Ce dernier ce justifia.

« De tous ceux qui ont été désignés, il est le choix le moins approprié, même Regina et Zelena sont plus aptes à décorer un sapin ou faire un bonhomme de neige. Et puis tu as vu sa fille ? Elle est exactement comme lui, alors tu imagines bien son caractère confronté à celui du crocodile…

\- Au contraire, je pense que c'est une bonne chose – tous les regards se tournèrent vers Belle – elle semble être en mesure de se faire obéir et puis je dois avouer que je n'en pouvais plus de sa mauvaise humeur constante. Peut-être qu'il reviendra de meilleure humeur. En tout je leur en suis reconnaissante. »

Ils finirent par sortir de la forêt et se dirigèrent vers la ville, faisant encore quelques suppositions pour finalement se séparer et retourner à leurs occupations de la journée.

**oOo**

Robin sortit de chez lui, après avoir confié Silena aux soins des Joyeux Compagnons. Ces derniers partageaient un appartement commun et il leur faisait une totale confiance. Après tout ils l'avaient bien aidé à élever Roland alors ils pouvaient très bien veiller sur elle pendant quelques heures.

Il se dirigeait vers la maison des Morgan, sa main serrant avec force le grelot argenté qui lui avait été confié. Il se demandait pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché. Peut-être qu'il était cassé, que le Père Noël s'était trompé. Quand il arriva devant la maison, il vit que la camionnette n'avait pas bougé. Il leva la tête pour voir que le seul changement qui avait eu lieu était visible à la fenêtre de la chambre de Violet où il apercevait un bout de guirlande et des autocollants collés sur la vitre. Il alla sonner, espérant qu'il y aurait quelqu'un.

« Encore-vous ? »

Hank Morgan n'avait pas particulièrement l'air heureux de le voir.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas fêter Noël. J'ai laissé ma fille décorer sa chambre alors laisse moi tranquille.

\- Je sais et je respecte ça mais… puis-je entrer ? Je voulais juste vous parler un peu, je ne serai pas long, promis. »

Hank soupira mais s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Ils se dirigèrent vers le petit salon et Robin s'installa sur un fauteuil en face de la table basse et sortit le grelot, qu'il posa dessus.

« Encore ce grelot ?

\- Oui. Et il est cassé. Ce qui est bizarre, parce qu'il me vient du Père Noël en personne. J'étais censé l'utiliser pour obtenir son aide quand je suis venu pour installer le sapin, mais comme vous avez pu le constater, rien ne s'est produit.

\- Et alors ? Je ne saurai pas le réparer.

\- Je me demandais… peut-être qu'on devrait vraiment installer les décorations. Peut-être qu'il ne fonctionne pas si il n'y a pas quelque chose qui rappelle Noël ici. »

Hank le regarda comme si il lui expliquait que la terre était triangulaire.

« Je sais, ça à l'air totalement idiot mais il nous expliquait que sa survie dépendait de la foi des gens en Noël. C'est peut-être pour ça que le grelot ne fonctionne pas. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça le préoccupait tant. Que ce grelot sonne. Ce n'était qu'un objet après tout.

« Ce n'est pas parce que moi je ne fête pas Noël que ce drôle de vieil homme va mourir. Beaucoup de gens ne fêtent pas Noël parce qu'ils ne le veulent pas ou parce qu'ils ont une religion ou culture différente. »

Il venait de marquer un point. Mais Robin ne voulait pas lâcher.

« Et si on ne faisait que les installer pour la journée. Pour voir ce qu'il se passe ? Je vous aiderait à les décrocher avant ce soir, promis. Je veux juste essayer de comprendre. S'il-vous-plaît. »

Hank réfléchit sérieusement pendant quelques instants.

« Bien, mais seulement parce que je débarrassé de vous après. »

**oOo**

Enfin ! Belle avait attendu ce jour avec impatience. Cet après-midi aurait lieu son premier atelier de Noël. Ariel lui tenait compagnie, ayant prévu d'aider les enfants plus âgés à fabriquer des bijoux avec des perles ou de petits articles fantaisies qu'elle avait acheté dans un magasin de loisirs créatifs. Les deux amies discutaient autour d'un bon chocolat chaud.

« Henry, Grace et Violet viendront participer, tu verras, se sont de gentils enfants, tu vas bien t'entendre avec eux – elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre – que fait Hadès ? Il devait venir, apparemment le Père Noël lui a demandé de nous aider, ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non pas du tout, je serai ravie de faire sa connaissance. »

Ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient un passé commun. Et pour avoir eu l'opportunité de rencontrer Poséidon, bien que ce dernier pouvait se montrer sage, il avait un passé qui n'avait rien d'enviable à Hadès. Et en parlant du loup…

Hadès entra dans la bibliothèque en frissonnant. Il salua les deux femmes, les dents encore serrées.

« Je suis désolé pour ce retard mais j'ai bien faillit me casser la figure plusieurs fois et je voulais m'assurer que Silena était en sécurité avec ces brigands des forêts… »

Avant que Belle ne pu parler, Ariel se leva pour le prendre par le bras et le mener vers la petite table où elles étaient installées.

« Ça ne fait rien. Les enfants ne sont pas là. Vous voulez un chocolat ? Vous êtes frigorifié. Je suis Ariel au fait. Ravie de faire votre connaissance. »

Pendant qu'il se débarrassait de son manteau, Ariel lui prépara une tasse de chocolat de sa spécialité, avec la machine installée exprès pour l'occasion.

« Tenez. Vous allez m'en dire des nouvelles. »

Hadès jeta un coup d'œil au mug en forme de bonhomme de neige. Il se dégageait une odeur de menthe du liquide brun, assez alléchant. Il but une longue gorgée de chocolat, ferma les yeux et se retrouva soudain transporté des siècles en arrière, alors qu'il vivait encore avec ses frères et sœurs. La menthe lui rappela une certaine nymphe avec qui il avait eu une relation. A cette époque il s'entendait encore avec sa famille même si il passait le plus clair de son temps aux Enfers. **[1]**

Ariel et Belle le regardaient avec inquiétude.

« Tout va bien ? Vous n'aimez pas ça ?

\- Non, non. C'est vraiment délicieux, merci.

\- Mais alors ? Vous avez l'air triste.

\- Non, je pensais juste au passé.

\- Et ? Ça ne vous rends pas heureux ?

\- Pas vraiment. »

Hadès se tut, contemplant un point imaginaire, une expression de profonde nostalgie sur le visage. Belle songea qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

**oOo**

« Je ne pars que pour une heure ou deux, juste le temps de faire des courses. Je vous remercie du fond du coeur. »

Archie se pencha sur Pongo, allongé dans son panier et l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il reviendrait vite. Le chien réagit à peine.

Emma et David regardaient la scène, peinés, puis se retrouvèrent seuls quand Archie quitta son appartement après les avoir remerciés une dernière fois.

Quand Emma lui avait parlé de ce qu'il se passait avec Archie, David avait aussitôt accepté de venir lui tenir compagnie, laissant le relais à deux fées qui s'étaient portées volontaire, dont Clochette. Il avait d'abord hésité mais cette dernière lui avait assuré qu'elles étaient capable de gérer le poste pour quelques heures. Après tout elle avait vécu au Pays Imaginaire, elle pouvait gérer quelques appels téléphoniques.

« Alors Archie a dit qu'il devait prendre un médicament dans une demi-heure. Il faut mettre le cachet dans un morceau de fromage pour qu'il le mange. J'espère réussir à lui faire avaler. »

Le chien avait perdu un peu de poids. Cependant Archie s'occupait bien de lui et Emma gardait l'espoir qu'il puisse se rétablir, même si elle ne connaissait rien aux animaux et aux maladies qui leur étaient liées. Elle se pencha sur lui pour lui caresser les oreilles mais comme pour son maître, le chien n'eut aucune réaction. Décidant de le laisser tranquille, elle proposa à son père de faire un peu de ménage dans l'appartement.

« Bonne idée. Le pauvre Archie doit être trop inquiet pour se préoccuper de ce genre de choses, ça lui fera une charge en moins. »

Au début, personne ne parlait. Quand il fut l'heure de donner son médicament à Pongo, Emma suivit les instructions. Le chien se montra un peu réticent mais finit par avaler le morceau de fromage.

« Je me souviens d'un de mes professeurs quand j'étais au collège. Il vivait seul et n'avait pas de famille. Mais il avait une chèvre. Il l'adorait, il avait même une photo d'elle sur son bureau. Il lui arrivait même de la promener – Emma se perdit dans ses souvenirs, l'œil vague – et puis un jour elle a réussi à s'échapper de son enclos et elle s'est baladée dans la ville. Tout le monde savait à qui elle appartenait et ont essayé de l'attraper mais elle courait et elle a traversé une rue au moment où une voiture passait. Le chauffeur n'a pas pu freiner à temps. La petite chèvre est morte sur le coup et mon professeur a été inconsolable, il n'est pas venu pendant une semaine. Nous on ne comprenait pas beaucoup au début mais quand il est revenu, on a compris que cette chèvre, c'est comme son enfant. C'était sa famille. Et il l'avait perdue. »

Ça lui faisait bizarre de parler de ça. De cette époque où elle passait de famille en famille et où elle devait changer sans arrêt d'école. Ce n'était pas de bons souvenirs. Mais ce professeur oui. Il était gentil et tout le monde l'aimait bien.

David ne trouva rien à dire, touché par le fait que sa fille se confie sur cette époque, cette époque où elle avait du être seule alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Puis sans savoir pourquoi, il lui dit :

« Tu aurai eu un cheval. Si tu… si tu avais vécu avec nous, sans la malédiction. Comme toute princesse digne de ton rang. Je t'aurai appris. Et je suis sûr que tu aurais pu avoir toute une ménagerie.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Tu aurais même pu avoir une licorne. »

Emma fit la moue. Elle n'avait été très fan des poneys et des licornes. Elle préférait les animaux comme les chiens ou les chats.

« Les animaux peuvent jouer un rôle important pour les enfants tu sais. On devrait peut-être en prendre un. Pour Neal – David guetta la réaction de sa fille. Elle regarda Pongo, puis son père.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout ça lui ferai un beau cadeau et un excellent compagnon. »

Son frère méritait d'avoir une enfance heureuse. Elle surprit le regard de son père.

« Tu sais papa, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas eu d'animaux pendant mon enfance que Neal ne doit pas en avoir, au contraire. J'en serai très heureuse. Évite juste de lui prendre un poney, je suis sûr qu'un chat serai très bien. »

C'était sincère. Maintenant qu'elle avait une famille, elle ne voulait que son bonheur.

**oOo**

Il y avait une dizaine d'enfants présents dans la pièce, en plus des adultes. Ariel était occupée à montrer à Grace, Violet et un de leur camarade de classe comment fermer les sautoirs des bijoux et Belle lisait une histoire à trois enfants, dont Roland, qui l'écoutaient avec attention. Hadès restait un peu en retrait, observant les autres. Henry écrivait quelque chose dans son coin et les trois autres enfants restants avaient décidé de dessiner. Il ne savait vraiment pas où se mettre. Il se sentait inutile. Il se voyait mal enfiler des perles et les enfants qui dessinaient n'avaient pas besoin de son aide. Il avait proposé de ramener des gâteaux mais il s'était retrouvé face à un refus parce qu'Ariel en avait déjà préparé.

« Hadès ? »

Belle venait de le tirer de ses pensées, et de son ennui.

« Tu veux bien venir lire à ma place ? Je dois m'occuper de quelque chose. »

En réalité elle n'avait rien à faire, mais elle voyait bien que le dieu s'ennuyait. Prétextant vouloir donner un coup de fil, elle lui mit un livre dans les mains et le laissa prendre sa place dans le fauteuil.

Mal à l'aise, Hadès se mit à lire à haute voix l'histoire d'un ours qui devenait ami avec un lapin pour Noël. Les enfants le fixait, l'air dubitatifs.

« Il faut que tu changes les voix, c'est plus mieux ! – affirma une fillette de quatre ans – il faut que tu fasses une grosse voix pour Mr l'Ours !

\- Et une petite voix pour le lapin ! »

Vraiment… si ce n'était pas parce qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir attaqué le Père Noël et qu'il ressentait le curieux besoin de se racheter il les auraient envoyer promener.

Mais il fit l'effort et il vit bientôt le visage des enfants s'éclairer. Quand il eu terminé, la fillette tapa des mains en s'exclamant :

« Encore ! »

Il voulut refuser mais elle le regarda avec de grands yeux innocents et une moue adorable qui le fit fondre. Il céda. Il fut récompensé par un énorme sourire. Ça le rendait heureux curieusement, de voir des enfants le regarder de cette manière, comme si il était quelqu'un de… normal. Un père qui lisait une histoire à ses enfants. Il avait soudain hâte de pouvoir faire la même chose avec Silena.

Belle revint mais le voyant à l'aise avec les petits, décida plutôt d'admirer les dessins des autres et de leur proposer d'en afficher quelques un dans la bibliothèque. Autour d'Hadès, les enfants riaient.

**oOo**

« Je me demande ce que font Regina et les autres. »

Snow et Killian s'étaient réunis chez lui pour préparer le dîner. Killian voulait essayer de faire des lasagnes au saumon après avoir découvert que celles ci existaient. Bien qu'il adorait celles de Regina et la nourriture de ce monde, il devait avouer que les plats plus simples et parfois rustiques du sien lui manquait, en particulier le poisson. Frais. Quand on naviguait en mer, c'était une garantie mais il se méfiait ici. Il y avait beau avoir un port, ce qui se trouvait dans les congélateurs du supermarché ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il y avait toujours trop de noms compliqués dans la composition des aliments.

« Probablement en train d'emballer des paquets – Killian reporta son attention sur le plat – ça m'a l'air d'être bon. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'ils rentrent pour enfourner.

\- J'espère qu'ils apprécieront.

\- Bien sûr ! C'est excellent pour le palais et la santé, crois moi camarade. »

Snow sourit avant d'aller vérifier que Neal dormait.

« On devrait inviter Robin, Belle et Hadès. Tu en as fait assez pour tenir la semaine. Ça leur ferait plaisir et ils ne mangeront pas seuls ce soir. »

Killian n'était pas très enthousiaste. Il était ravi d'inviter Belle et Robin mais Hadès… encore une idée typique de Snow.

« Bon d'accord. Après tout ça se passera peut-être bien. »

Il la laissa s'occuper de leur téléphoner pendant qu'il préparait une salade pour accompagner les lasagnes. Il pouvait faire un effort et après tout il n'était pas obligé de parler à Hadès.

« Ils sont d'accord – la voix de Snow retentit au bout du couloir – bon à tout l'heure alors. »

Emma et David arrivèrent les premiers, puis Robin avec Silena dans son couffin et enfin Belle, Henry et Hadès. Celui-ci les salua et les remercia, mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait seul en leur présence, sans Zelena.

« J'ai apporté du vin. Pour accompagner le dîner. Un Chablis, j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez du poisson au menu et le vin blanc s'accorde très bien. C'est un très bon vin français. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il leur expliquait tout ça, il se doutait que l'œnologie ne les intéressaient pas.

Killian attrapa la bouteille et hocha la tête.

« Mis à part le rhum je ne m'y connais pas vraiment. Mais je te fais confiance sur ce terrain là. Après tout tu as un spécialiste du vin dans ta famille. »

Hadès roula des yeux.

« Je ne te le fait pas dire. Mais je n'irai pas lui demander conseil sauf si veux finir ta soirée nu au milieu d'autres personnes nues et un terrible mal de crâne.

\- Ça ne m'a pas l'air si terrible. »

Killian eu un sourire narquois et s'efforça d'ignorer les regards courroucés des autres. Pendant qu'il allait mettre la bouteille au frais, les autres s'étaient installés dans le salon. Robin était partit coucher Silena avec Neal et les autres interrogeaient Belle et Henry sur leur après-midi.

« Ça s'est très bien passé. Même Hadès s'est bien débrouillé avec les enfants. J'espère qu'ils reviendront tous pour le prochain atelier.

\- C'est vrai ? – Les autres avaient l'air étonnés

\- Oui, ils avaient l'air de l'apprécier. Je serai ravie si tu revenais.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, c'est le Père Noël qui me l'a demandé. D'ailleurs où est-il passé ? Je ne l'ai pas vu de toute la journée.

\- Aucune idée. Il est sûrement partit redonner foi en Noël à d'autres habitants.

\- Probablement – Killian les rejoignit pendant que les lasagnes cuisaient – de toutes les façons il nous dira si il a besoin de nous, pas vrai ? Alors pas la peine de s'inquiéter. »

Henry n'avait pas réellement suivit la conversation, échangeant quelques textos sur son téléphone. Il écarquilla soudain les yeux. Il venait de recevoir une photo de Grace. Cette dernière était partie chez Violet pour dormir chez elle. Henry ne saisissait pas compétente ce qui les rattachaient, mais ce n'était pas ça la question. La photo en question montrait le salon de Violet, décoré de guirlandes et d'un sapin. Que s'était-il passé ?

En dessous de la photo, Grace avait inscrit :

_Je croyais que son père ne voulais pas fêter Noël ! Il a du tomber sur la tête._

**Que s'est-il passé ?**

_Je t'explique demain, on doit aller manger. Bises._

Henry lui répondit, encore abasourdi.

« Que se passe t-il Henry ? »

Sa mère avait remarqué son air choqué.

« Oh non, ce n'est rien… ça serai compliqué à expliquer. C'est Grace qui m'envoyait un message et elle est chez Violet. C'est son père, il…oh c'est sans doute un coup du Père Noël. »

Les adultes le regardait avec des yeux ronds, ne comprenant rien à son charabia. Seul Robin semblait comprendre quelque chose mais choisit de garder le silence. Il leur en parlerait peut-être plus tard.

Bientôt le repas fut prêt et tous se mirent à table. Il se déroula étonnamment bien, à la grande surprise de tous. Si quelqu'un ne les connaissant pas aurait jeté un œil à la fenêtre de la salle à manger, il aurait vu une famille heureuse.

**oOo**

Plus loin en ville, Jefferson rentrait chez lui, de mauvaise humeur. Il était partit faire des courses en perspective de faire un bon dîner pour lui et Victor, Grace passant la nuit chez son amie, il avait vu là passer l'opportunité de passer une bonne soirée en amoureux. Il avait même croisé Belle, Henry et Hadès et ce dernier l'avait conseillé sur le vin à servir. Sincèrement surpris, il l'avait remercié avant de les laisser continuer leurs achats et lui les siens. Il s'apprêtait à se rendre en caisse quand il l'avait croisé. Le père adoptif de Grace. Les deux hommes s'étaient figés, se regardant en chien de faience puis Jefferson avait décidé de reprendre son chemin et de l'ignorer. Mais ce n'était pas le projet de Mr Lane. Il lui avait barré le chemin, l'empêchant d'avancer.

« Vous ne pouvez pas nous empêcher de votre notre fille pour Noël.

\- Je n'en avais pas…

\- Vous l'avez déjà toute l'année – le coupa t-il – alors ma femme et moi pouvons l'avoir pour Noël.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous de décider, c'est à elle.

\- Elle ne veux pas. Et à qui la faute. Vous et votre… docteur – il cracha ce mot comme une insulte – vous lui avez retourné la tête et elle ne nous aime plus.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Oh arrêtez. Vous l'avez monté contre nous et maintenant nous avons le mauvais rôle alors que nous l'avons élevée à votre place pendant vingt-huit ans. Je vous préviens, ma femme et moi avons engagé un avocat. Je ne m'opposerai pas si j'étais vous. »

Jefferson allait répondre quand il furent interrompus par Isaac qui portait un panier dans les bras.

« Excusez moi, je peux passer ? »

Jefferson s'écarta pour le laisser passer, la tête basse. Il leur jeta un coup d'œil circonspect avant de s'éloigner. Jefferson allait faire de même, après tout il n'en valait pas la peine quand il sentit une poigne ferme le retenir par le poignet. Il faillit lâcher son panier. Surpris, il resta immobile un instant, la respiration hachée. Tout lui revint en un éclair. Les cris, les pleurs de Grace, la photo, la sensation d'humiliation. Les insultes. Le poing qui s'abattait sur son nez. Les semaines pénibles qui avaient suivies.

« Je suis sérieux. Si vous ne voulez pas la perdre faites ce que je vous dis. Passez le message à votre docteur. »

Puis il partit, le laissant planté là. Tel un zombie, il se dirigea vers la caisse. Devant lui, Isaac attendait son tour.

« Tout va bien ? »

Il avait reconnu le Chapelier Fou. Mais mis à part ça il ne savait rien d'autre sur lui et c'est en partit pour ça qu'il était sortit. Déjà parce qu'il ne voulait plus rester enfermé et aussi parce qu'il voulait rencontrer les habitants pour écrire son histoire.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il continua de l'observer pendant que le caissier s'occupait de ses courses. Il se demandait si il devait en parler à Nicholas. Cet homme là ne respirait pas du tout l'esprit de Noël.

Jefferson rangea les courses et commença à préparer le dîner, sans prêter attention à ce qu'il faisait. Les menaces résonnaient encore dans son esprit.

Quand Victor rentra, il remarqua que les illuminations du salon n'avaient pas été allumées. Puis il sentit une odeur de brûlé. Il courut jusqu'à la cuisine et ouvrir précipitamment la porte du four. Il ne savait pas ce qui était prévu à dîner, mais certainement pas la masse noire au fond du plat. Il ouvrit une fenêtre pour laisser échapper la fumée, puis chercha Jefferson.

« Jeff' tu as laissé brûlé le dîner ou c'est un nouveau concept ? »

Pas de réponse. Il le trouva dans son bureau, un verre de vin à la main. Il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Que se passe t-il ? Tout va bien ?

\- Ils veulent nous prendre Grace.

\- Hein ? Qui ?

\- Les Lane. Ils veulent nous prendre Grace. »

La voix de Jefferson se brisa. Il serra le verre qu'il tenait tellement fort que celui-ci lui éclata entre les doigts. Victor se précipita aussitôt vers lui pour l'examiner, mais Jefferson semblait trop choqué pour remarqué quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait même pas réagit. Avec douceur Victor l'emmena dans la salle de bain et entreprit de le soigner.

Puis sans prévenir Jefferson revint à la réalité et éclata en sanglots, tombant dans les bras de Victor.

« Ils veulent nous la prendre. Ils veulent prendre notre Grace. »

Sa peur était palpable. Victor le serra dans ses bras et le berça, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

« Non, ils ne peuvent pas. Ils ne le feront pas. Je les en empêcherait. Je te le promet. »

Il laissa Jefferson pleurer de tout son saoul. Il retenait difficilement ses larmes. Il devait se montrer fort. Pour lui, pour leur famille.

* * *

**[1] **Mynthé était une nymphe qui était la compagne d'Hadès avant que ce dernier ne lui préfère Perséphone. La nymphe ne cessa de dénigré la déesse jusqu'au jour où Perséphone (ou Déméter selon les versions) finit par la changer en plante (la menthe), après l'avoir piétinée. Ah la mythologie grecque, toujours aussi fine et magnifique.

Croyez le où non mais j'ai réellement fait des recherches pour savoir quel était le vin qui s'accordait le mieux avec des lasagnes au saumon. Pour info comme ce sont bientôt les fêtes, sachez que le vin blanc est parfait pour les plats à base de poisson. Voilà, c'était juste histoire de caser ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui ^^


	13. Rockin' around the christmas tree

Camarades !

Je suis désolée de poster ce chapitre aussi tard et avec une journée de retard, mais à cause des grèves je rentre tard et en plus le responsable des plannings de mon boulot fait vraiment n'importe quoi avec mes horaires, ce qui signifie que je me retrouve parfois à devoir courir après le boulot pour rentrer chez moi après une énorme journée de boulot, me doucher, manger et dormir pour me lever ultra-tôt le lendemain. Bref, voilà, j'espère que je pourrai rattraper mon retard asse rapidement.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le paysage qui se dressait devant eux dépassait l'imagination. C'était comme être entré dans une carte postale de Noël. Ce genre de cartes que l'on retrouvait dans les marchés de Noël, représentant des villages ou des forêts peintes à la main, vintage. Ils se tenaient sur une immense colline enneigée que le soleil faisait briller. Derrière eux se trouvait une immense forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Ils pouvaient y voir un lac et une rivière gelée qui la traversait et Regina eu soudain une irrésistible envie de patiner. Elle s'y voyait déjà, glissant sur la surface gelée, effectuant quelques pirouettes, légère, comme si elle volait.

Juste en bas se trouvait un village, bordé par d'immenses montagnes. Une multitude de petites maisons s'entassaient, comme si elle se seraient pour faire de la place. De loin, on les auraient prises pour des maisons de pain d'épice. On pouvait très distinctement distinguer la place centrale du village, qui faisait penser à un flocon de neige avec ces multiples branches. Un sapin gigantesque trônait au milieu et si on regardait bien, on pouvait voir des gens se presser autour.

« Venez. Vous n'avez pas tout vu. »

Afortunada surpris le regard de Regina vers le lac.

« A votre place je ne m'aventurerais pas là bas. Du moins pas seul. La forêt grouille de Krampus. Ils restent chez eux sous terre mais ils peuvent êtres dangereux si on pénètre sur leur territoire et comme la plupart des gens ne savent pas comment les reconnaître alors il est déconseillé d'y aller. Il n'y a que ma famille et Hans qui arrivons à les contrôler. »

Ils remontèrent dans le traîneau et cette fois ci, l'allure fut normale, donc supportable.

« Hans ?

\- Le Père Fouettard. Vous allez peut-être le rencontrer. Il n'est pas méchant, il est juste grognon et n'aime pas les gens.

\- Et les Krampus ? Ils ne viennent jamais ici ?

\- Non, ils ne vivent que dans la forêt. Ils ne peuvent pas en sortir. Ce sont eux la seule véritable menace ici. Mais comme personne ne se risque à aller en forêt, les accidents sont très rare ? En général se sont les idiots et les fanfarons qui y vont pour prouver qu'ils sont forts. »

Ils passèrent à côté du village et ils découvrirent l'origine de l'attroupement : une chorale d'enfants qui se produisait au pied du sapin. Ils glissèrent pendant quelques instants une colline, en silence, contemplant la beauté du paysage.

« Nous allons passer par le marché. Ensuite il faudra passer devant la Grotte et ensuite nous arriverons chez nous. L'atelier de mon Père se trouve à côté. »

Ils arrivèrent enfin au marché et Afortunada les laissa admirer les différents chalets. Les gens les regardaient, curieux. Ils furent surpris de voir, non seulement des lutins qui se pressaient partout, mais aussi des gens qui semblaient venus de tous les mondes. Ils allaient d'un stand à un autre, riaient, des langues fusaient de tous les côtés. Soudain Afortunada arrêta le traîneau et sauta à terre.

« Ne bougez pas, j'arrive. »

Elle se dirigea vers un stand qui vendait du pain d'épice tenu par un jeune homme d'environ le même âge qu'elle, plus grand, à la peau très mate et qui devait très probablement venir d'Inde ou d'un monde qui lui ressemblait. Il se pencha vers elle, les yeux brillants et un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle échangea quelques mots avec eux, rit puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il lui tendit un sac en papier qu'elle prit dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner pour retourner vers eux. Elle lui adressa un dernier signe avant de retourner sur le traîneau.

« Tenez – de la part de Dev – je parie que vous n'avez jamais goûté un pain d'épice comme le sien avant. »

Elle reprit la route pendant que tout le monde goûtait au pain d'épice. Ils pouvaient difficilement nier le fait que c'était délicieux.

« Au fait – demanda Regina – qu'est-ce que c'est que cette Grotte ?

\- Ah oui – le ton de sa voix avait changé pour prendre une intonation plus sérieuse – on dit que c'est ici qu'est né l'Esprit de Noël. Et c'est aussi dans cette grotte que le premier Père Noël a disparu. Depuis nous la considérons comme une sorte de lieu sacré. Beaucoup de gens s'y rendent quand ils ne vont pas bien et vont y faire un tour et ils ressortent toujours apaisés. »

Ils quittèrent le marché et traversèrent des collines enneigées pendant quelques minutes quand il purent enfin apercevoir cette fameuse Grotte. Elle se nichait au flan d'une montagne et avait un aspect un peu inquiétant, elle était semblable à une bête ouvrant la gueule pour les avaler. Comment un endroit pareil pouvait être associé à Noël.

« Ne vous fiez pas à son apparence – fit Afortunada en répondant à leur question muette – elle est beaucoup plus rassurante et amicale à l'intérieure. Je vous y emmènerait si vous voulez. »

**oOo**

A l'écart de tout se dressait un petit chalet d'où s'échappait de la fumée de la cheminée. August fut rassuré de voir qu'au moins quelque chose correspondait à l'image qu'il se faisait du Père Noël. Quelques sapins se trouvaient aux alentours du chalet, ainsi qu'un énorme bonhomme de neige. En fait l'image lui semblait caricaturale et il eu envie de rire.

« Et voilà, nous sommes arrivés ! »

Ils descendirent les uns après les autres, attendant qu'Afortunada ne détache Rudolph après lui avoir donné une carotte.

« Il retrouvera son chemin. Il ne peut pas se perdre. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans le chalet et Zelena décida aussitôt qu'elle partirait un jour en vacances dans un endroit semblable. C'était tellement cosy, paisible… ici il n'y avait pas de place pour la vengeance et la haine. C'était tout le contraire.

Dans l'entrée Gloria les attendait. Elle était tout aussi impressionnante en vrai.

« Venez, le déjeuner est prêt. Je suis sûre que vous avez faim. Nous nous occuperons de vos valises plus tard. »

Ils durent se serrer dans cette minuscule cuisine où des effluves d'épices et de pommes emplissaient la pièce. Ils se sentaient gênés. Ils avaient été invités dans un endroit littéralement féerique, sans avoir rien demandé et en plus étaient traités comme des invités de marque, alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire ici. Ils avaient l'impression d'être de trop. En observant la mère et la fille s'affairer autour d'eux pour leur servir à manger et s'assurer qu'ils aimaient ça, qu'ils en avaient assez, se jeter des regards complices, n'avoir même pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre… cette invitation commençait à devenir un crève-cœur pour tout le monde. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment eu l'occasion de connaître ça. Cora avait abandonné une de ses filles et avait détruit le bonheur de l'autre, lui avait rendu la vire dure. L'un avait passé son enfance dans les rues, dans les foyers, n'avait jamais connu d'autre réconfort que celui du mensonge, d'être persuadé d'avoir bien fait et que la Sauveuse accomplirait très bien son devoir sans lui. L'autre avait perdu ses parents très jeune, avait essayé d'avoir un enfant, en vain, et quand il y était parvenu, il lui avait été arraché beaucoup trop de fois. Et le dernier avait abandonné son fils et l'avait perdu pour toujours après avoir passé sa vie à le chercher.

« Vous n'aimez pas la soupe ? C'est trop épicé peut-être ? Je suis désolée, c'est une recette de mon _abuela_, elle ne lésinait jamais sur les piments. »

Se rendant compte qu'ils avaient à peine mangé et qu'ils manquaient de respect à leur hôte, ils s'empressèrent de la rassurer avant de goûter à cette fameuse soupe. Épicée oui, mais elle était délicieuse. Le visage de Gloria s'illumina en les voyant apprécier sa soupe. Ils avaient l'air si tristes… mais son mari l'avait prévenue de leurs cas. Maintenant qu'ils semblaient plus heureux, même le Ténébreux, son cœur s'apaisa. Elle avait eu raison de préparer cette soupe. C'était un remède miracle contre les problèmes.

**oOo**

« Où se trouve l'atelier de votre époux ? »

Marco, qui n'avait pratiquement pas décroché un mot depuis leur départ, n'avait finalement pas pu retenir plus longtemps sa curiosité, celle qui l'avait incité à partir. Voir l'atelier, les lutins et la fabrication des cadeaux. Quand Mr Claus était venu chez lui pour lui demander de jeter un œil sur son travail, il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Et il avait faillit s'évanouir quand il avait entendu le Père Noël déclarer qu'il était talentueux. C'était plus qu'un compliment !

Gloria lui sourit avec douceur.

« Vous verrez - fit-elle avec une pointe de mystère – mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez avoir l'occasion de le visiter très souvent. Mais avant je vais vous montrer où vous allez loger et vous reposer un peu. Nous irons sur la Grande Place ce soir. »

Le ton de sa phrase indiquait que c'était une surprise, aussi personne ne posa de questions.

« Venez. Vous verrez, vous y serez très bien. _Mija_, as tu prévenu les lutins pour qu'ils viennent nous aider ?

\- Bien sûr maman. Ils ne devraient pas tarder maintenant. Allons dehors. »

Le traîneau n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. En revanche une espèce de caravane en bois avait fait son apparition et devant se tenaient trois petits lutins qui attendaient bien sagement les instructions.

Afortunada se pencha vers eux et leur murmura quelque chose en une langue qu'ils ne comprirent pas et les trois petits lutins montèrent aussitôt sur le traîneau pour le décharger.

« Ce n'est pas trop lourd pour eux ? On peut s'en occuper vous savez – August observait les petites créatures au nez et aux oreilles pointues, vêtues d'habits colorés et chaussettes rayées qui portaient à bout de bras son gros sac de cuir. Il regretta un moment d'être partit si chargé. Il s'avança pour aider le lutin mais celui ci secoua la tête et s'éloigna de plusieurs pas, non sans tituber.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Les lutins sont plus forts qu'on ne l'imagine mais ces derniers sont plus jeunes et en formation, ils doivent s'entraîner à porter des choses lourdes. Et c'est pour ça qu'ils ne parlent pas notre langue, enfin pas encore. Ils se sont portés volontaires. Les lutins adorent se rendre utiles.

\- Comme les elfes de maison... »

August venait de penser à haute voix. Personne, hormis Regina, ne compris sa référence.

« Ce sont des créatures dans une série de livres de notre monde, _Harry Potter_. Ça raconte les aventures d'un sorcier et dans son monde les elfes travaillent pour les sorciers, mais ce sont plus des esclaves et... »

Il préféra se taire. Il venait, sans le vouloir, d'insinuer que les lutins étaient des esclaves. Mais leurs hôtes ne semblèrent pas s'en formaliser.

« Si ça peut vous rassurer nos lutins sont biens payés. Ils ne travaillent pas gratuitement et bénéficient de plusieurs contrats et avantages. C'est juste leur nature. Nous leur en somme infiniment reconnaissants de toute l'aide qu'ils nous apportent. Et ils ont leur propre magie. Ils savent se défendre. »

Même si l'explication sembla le convaincre, August ne pu s'empêcher de continuer à comparer les elfes de maison aux lutins. Il regarda les lutins rentrer dans la caravane pour aller installer leurs affaires. Il ne comprenait pas tout le but de ceci.

« Harry Potter ? – Afortunada s'était rapprochée de lui curieuse – je ne connais pas. C'est bien ?

\- Je… oui c'est bien. Non. Enfin si je veux dire que c'est plus que bien. C'est un phénomène littéraire et planétaire dans notre monde. Vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler ?

\- Non, jamais.

\- C'est curieux, je suis sûr que beaucoup d'enfants on du commander les livres à Noël.

\- Vous savez moi la lecture… je n'ai pas trop le temps pour ça. Mais je lirais à l'occasion. Pour les elfes.

\- Je crains que vous ne soyez un peu.. déçue. Ils n'ont vraiment pas un sort enviable. Ce sont des esclaves pour sorciers. La plupart sont maltraités et n'ont même pas de droits. Heureusement que ça s'arrange par la suite mais... »

August se tu de nouveau. Ils le regardaient tous d'une expression mêlée d'amusement et de perplexité. Seule Regina, pour avoir vu les films et lu quelques chapitres avec Henry connaissait l'histoire et comprenait de quoi parlait August. Elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait bien elle aussi, elle avait même été impatiente de voir le dernier film avec Henry.

Pendant ce temps les lutin avait tout déchargé et s'affairaient à présent à nettoyer le traîneau.

« Comment allez vous le tirer maintenant ?

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, Rudolph ne doit pas être partit bien loin. Les lutins savent y faire avec les rennes. »

D'un geste, Gloria les invita à entrer. Rumple se demanda comment ils allaient tous tenir dans un aussi petit espace, mais à sa grande surprise, et admiration, il fut bien forcé de l'admettre, l'espace se trouva plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, plus spacieux, plus confortable.

« J'espère que vous aimez, mais comme d'habitude mon mari me prévient au dernier moment alors je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour vous trouver un logement adéquat, mais je pense que ça vous ira totalement. Vous avez de quoi manger mais vous êtes les bienvenus chez nous. Nous vous retrouveront tout à l'heure, en attendant reposez vous. »

Les deux femmes quittèrent la caravane pour les laisser seuls.

« Je ne connaissais pas ce genre de magie, et toi ? – demanda Zelena a sa sœur qui secoua la tête – c'est fantastique ! »

Regina ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa sœur s'extasier de la sorte. Ça changeait tellement, de la voir aussi heureuse, de découvrir quelque chose et de ressembler à une enfant découvrant un monde féerique.

Après d'êtres attribués des chambres et ranger leurs affaires, chacun décida de vaquer à leurs occupations. Gold sortit un livre qu'il avait apporté et se mit à lire, Regina décida de regarder un film de Noël en compagnie de Zelena, Marco avait apporté de quoi sculpter et entreprit de commencer à sculpter un petit sapin en bois et August pianotait quelque chose sur son téléphone, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles.

**oOo**

Chez les Claus, l'ambiance était quelque peu différente. Les deux femmes n'avaient en fait reçu aucune indication claire de ce que devait faire leurs invités et avaient essayé de contacter Nicholas, plusieurs fois, en vain. De plus, après avoir reçu un message urgent du lutin chargé de répertorier les noms des enfants – mais aussi des adultes – dans les villes américaines, il avait trouvé une page quasiment vide au nom de Storybrooke. Le nom de la ville s'effaçait d'ailleurs lui-même. Tout ce que sa famille et ses employés avaient pu obtenir, s'était une liste de cas urgents, dont leurs invités, avec des mots comme « Marco, atelier » « Isaac, écrire », « David, enfants ».

C'était ce que Gloria aimait, et détestait chez son mari. Tout ce mystère. Elle le voyait agir, parfois sans comprendre, alors qu'elle le connaissait pourtant si bien.

C'était l'Esprit de Noël. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, elle lui faisait confiance là dessus. Mais elle avait beau être la Mère Noël, elle ne comprenait pas du tout où son mari voulait en venir. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la liste et regarda attentivement les noms concernant leurs invités.

Il était temps qu'ils viennent l'aider à sauver Noël, qu'ils le veuillent ou non !

* * *

En espagnol, _abuela_ veut dire "Grand-mère" et _mija _est une contraction de _mi hija_ qui veut dire "ma fille"


	14. Silent Night

Camarades !

Au programme aujourd'hui: un Rumple humilié, comme d'ordinaire (vu que vous semble apprécier qu'il se fasse troller), un concours et un fanboy.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté d'un seul coup. A moment même où ils avaient posé un pied dans l'atelier, ils étaient restés immobiles, totalement subjugués par ce qu'ils voyaient. Une énorme pièce grouillante de petits lutins qui sautillaient partout, les bras chargés de paquets, de papier cadeau, de rubans, d'outils en tout genre, faisant des allers-retours entre différentes plateformes. Au centre un énorme sapin magnifiquement décoré semblait également servir d'accès à des espèces de balcons situés à différents niveaux et numérotés.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Demanda Rumple, qui ne pouvait cacher son admiration pour un tel endroit. Ce n'était pas tant la grandeur de la pièce et les employés qui l'intéressait, mais le fait que tout ceci se trouvait à l'intérieur d'une montagne. Quand cette gamine beaucoup trop enjouée était venus les chercher, il s'était attendu à trouver un nouveau chalet ou une espèce d'usine du début de l'ère industrielle, avec des tapis roulants et lutins répétant sans arrêts les même gestes, un peu à la Charlie Chaplin dans _Les Temps Modernes_. L'entrée était simple, presque invisible, une porte en bois grossier au pied de la montagne située derrière le chalet. Comment ce vieux barbu avait pu se construire un tel édifice dans une montagne ?

« La magie. En partit. Ainsi que de l'aide des lutins et beaucoup d'huile de coude. »

Il lui adressa un signe de tête en signe de remerciement avant de se replonger dans l'observation de la pièce. Les lutins grimpaient agilement dans les branches du sapin, malgré les paquets qu'ils tenaient, les plaçant dans leurs dos puis grimpaient, tels de petits écureuils avant de sauter sur un balcon pour disparaître ensuite dans une ouverture qui devait mener à une pièce spécifique.

« Je vais vous montrer les pièces principales. Venez. »

Ils n'empruntèrent pas le sapin – Dieu merci – mais un escalier menant vers un des balcons. Après avoir traversé un couloir illuminé par des guirlandes, ils débouchèrent dans une salle où se trouvaient une vingtaine de lutins qui étaient occupés à assembler des jouets mécaniques, tournant la clef située dans leur dos pour vérifier qu'ils étaient en bon état.

Marco se pencha pour observer leur travail, fasciné. Leurs petites mains leur permettait d'exécuter de manière plus précise des finitions, détails qu'une main humaine aurai eu plus de difficultés à faire.

« Je pensais que les jeux vidéos et les jeux électroniques étaient plus à la mode.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, mais il y a toujours les collectionneurs et le vintage est à la mode. Laissons les travailler, continuons la visite. »

Ils passèrent devant l'atelier de confection de petites voiture, un très grand entièrement dédié à la poupée Barbie et tous ses dérivés et bien qu'elle apprécia de voir les chaussures miniatures ou la collection de vêtements haute couture de Ken, Regina trouva l'atelier un peu trop rose à son goût.

August avait l'impression d'être dans Charlie et la Chocolaterie, découvrant une nouvelle pièce à chaque fois, se demandant qui finirait éliminé de la compétition. Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'atelier dédié aux produits dérivés de sagas, il ne tint pas en place en découvrant entre autre l'épée de Jon Snow, l'anneau unique, une combinaison de nuit Captain America ou encore un mug Wonder Woman. C'était le paradis du geek. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une magnifique écharpe aux couleurs de Serdaigle, sa maison à Poudlard et du se retenir pour ne pas l'essayer. Au moins ses proches sauraient quoi lui offrir à Noël. Ils eurent aussi beaucoup de mal à déloger Marco de l'atelier des jouets en bois.

Puis ils entrèrent dans une pièce, tout aussi grande que la première et qui se trouvait être le bureau du Père Noël. Il y avait un énorme écran d'ordinateur dessus qui ne cessait de changer pour diffuser des photographies des différentes villes avec leur nom inscrit en bas et un chiffre, que Regina supposa être celui du taux de croyance. Certaines villes avaient un taux assez élevé, elle fut même surprise de voir apparaître certains mondes comme celui sans couleurs d'où venait le Dr Whale avoir un taux assez élevé mais elle constata assez rapidement qu'une grande majorité des villes de ce monde avait un taux assez moyen voir bas pour la plupart. Mais quand elle entendait les nouvelles aux informations, elle se dit que ce n'était pas très étonnant. Entre les guerres, les attentats, les crises économiques, sociales… ce monde était bien avancé sur certains aspects mais était aussi cynique et froid.

De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait une cheminée qui diffusait un feu qui crépitait et elle se demanda comment ils arrivaient à allumer un feu sous la montagne sans risquer de s'intoxiquer avant de se souvenir que la magie était présente ici et devait sûrement prévenir de ce genre d'accidents. Le Père Noël mourant d'une intoxication au monoxyde de carbone, il ne manquerait plus que ça. Ils traversèrent ensuite une porte qui menaient à une salle remplie d'étagères à tiroirs rangées par ordre alphabétique. Et imbriquée dans le mur ou plutôt dans la montagne, une fente de boite-aux-lettres crachait à une vitesse phénoménale des lettres dans un grand chariot à roulettes. Quand celui ci était plein, un lutin le poussait pour ensuite le vider sur un tapis roulant où plusieurs lutins s'empressaient de trier les lettres, criant à haute voix le lieu d'expédition et la lançait, tel un frisbee vers l'étagère dont le tiroir correspondant s'ouvrait pour recevoir la missive. De temps à autre il y avait un carambolage et les lettres se retrouvaient par terre. C'est là qu'un lutin s'occupait de les ramasser pour les ranger manuellement. Ils travaillaient tous à une vitesse folle, si bien qu'ils se demandèrent si ils ne prenaient pas des stupéfiants pour travailler plus efficacement.

Ils ne tentèrent pas de traverser la pièce, craignant de se faire attaquer par une lettre.

« Vous arrivez à répondre à tout le monde ?

\- Non malheureusement. Nous faisons de notre mieux mais mon père essaye de répondre aux lettres les plus urgentes. Celles des enfants ayant besoin le plus de croire en lui. Mais il les lis toutes sans exception… enfin sans doute pas cette année. Et c'est assez difficile pour nous, vu que nous n'avons pas le registre des enfants sages avec nous. Enfin nous n'avons pas besoin de lui pour le savoir, l'ordinateur fait aussi très bien le travail, la magie des technologies. Mais ce n'est pas aussi fiable que le registre. C'est pour ça que vous êtes là d'ailleurs. L'un de vous va nous aider à vérifier la liste. Mr Gold ? Ou Rumplestilskin ? Je peux compter sur vous ? »

Ce dernier la foudroya du regard et il se contenta de marmonner dans sa barbe. Mais Aforntunada ne comptait pas le lâcher.

« Alors ? S'il-vous-plaît, vous vous en sortirez très bien, j'en suis sûr. »

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle décida de passer à l'attaque et utiliser la technique dont elle se servait quand elle voulait obtenir quelque chose de son père, c'est à dire faire sa tête de chiot battu. Si il ne résistait pas à ça, elle n'était plus la fille du Père Noël.

Elle pencha la tête de côté et fit la moue, écarquillant légèrement les yeux et rentrant ses épaules, les mains croisés sur sa poitrine et se balançant doucement. Regina et Zelena ne purent s'empêcher de rire, en se regardant et surent qu'elles pensaient à la même chose : Silena utilisant cette même technique plus tard sur Robin et Hadès, ces derniers cédant à tous ses caprices. Ces deux là seraient incapables de résister à ça. Marco pensa la même chose pour lui, il aurait été incapable de résister si il avait eu une fille comme elle. Et August pensa qu'elle était extrêmement mignonne comme ça, malgré un petit côté sournois qui ferait d'elle une Serpentard à tous les coups.

Gold voulu détourner les yeux avant de finalement capituler.

« Bon d'accord, je vous aiderais, mais ne vous avisez jamais plus de m'avoir comme ça ! »

**oOo **

Marco jubilait. On l'avait assigné à l'atelier des jouets en bois et découvrait avec émerveillement de nouvelles techniques de travail du bois. Et il fut très flatté quand les lutins le complimentèrent sur son travail et lui demander quelques conseils techniques.

Regina et Zelena devaient aider Gloria à organiser et superviser certains événements qui avaient lieu en ville. Le premier d'entre eux était d'aller rendre visite à la chorale des enfants pour vérifier si tout se passait bien pour eux et ensuite de l'aider à préparer et juger différents concours, pour commencer celui du pull de Noël le plus moche. Quant à August, il avait été cantonné à rester avec Afortunada et de l'aider à superviser le reste de l'atelier en passant régulièrement voir si il n'y avait aucun problème. Il allait l'aider ensuite à s'occuper des rennes et faire quelques entraînements avec eux, puisqu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir de problèmes avec la vitesse du traîneau.

« Vous n'avez pas le mal de l'air j'espère ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Enfin j'espère. Nous allons vraiment voler ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Sinon comment voulez-vous que les rennes soient prêts le jour J ? Vous avez une drôle de vision de notre boulot chez vous, à croire que mon Père hiberne 364 jours par an.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça… c'est juste que ça fait beaucoup d'informations en très peu de temps. »

Ils passèrent tous les deux de nouveau devant la salle des « geeks » comme l'avait secrètement rebaptisé August et Afortunada remarqua le regard de celui ci vers l'écharpe rayée.

« Vous la voulez ?

\- Quoi ?

\- L'écharpe de Henry Potter ? Vous la voulez ?

\- Harry Potter. Et non merci, je l'admirais juste. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Arrêtez, pas à moi. Tenez – elle attrapa une des écharpes sur le présentoir – elle vous va bien en plus.

\- Non, je ne peux pas accepter. Elle est destinée à quelqu'un qui en veux vraiment.

\- C'est exact. Vous. Allez, ne vous en faîtes pas, on produit toujours un peu plus, vous n'allez pas gâcher le Noël de quelqu'un. »

August regarda la jeune fille sourire et fondit, prit délicatement l'écharpe, l'admira un instant avant de l'enrouler autour de son cou. Il avait l'impression d'être à Poudlard au moment de Noël ! Avisant son sourire, la fille du Père Noël décida de l'interroger un peu plus.

« Vous semblez vraiment aimer ces livres… je ne comprend pas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

\- Ils sont magiques. »

**oOo**

Rumple ruminait mais au fond il était heureux de passer ses journées loin des autres. Devant lui, un lutin lui expliquait ce qu'il devait faire. Lire les lettres de la pile devant lui et répondre personnellement à chaque enfant à l'aide d'une plume spéciale, qui lui rappelait celle de l'Auteur et ensuite tamponner la lettre avec le cachet officiel du Père Noël.

Il soupira. Il y avait pire. Il y avait pire. Il prit la première lettre de la pile et ouvrit l'enveloppe. D'une écriture enfantine, il parcourut la lettre des yeux, ne retenant que le nom de l'expéditeur. Il s'empara de la plume et commença à écrire :

_Cher Pauline,_

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre. _

_Signé le Père Noël_

Il continua ainsi et quand il eu finit, annonça au lutin qui s'occupait de trier les mails sur l'ordinateur qu'il avait terminé. Ce dernier fut surpris de sa rapidité et décida, suspicieux, de lire les lettres.

« Mais… vous n'avez pas répondu !

\- Bien sûr. J'ai inscrit le nom des enfants et signé. J'ai répondu.

\- Mais non ! Il faut écrire un petit mot gentil, évoquer ce qu'ils ont commandé, leur dire qu'ils recevront bien leurs cadeaux. Que vous êtes contents qu'ils aient été sages.

\- Mais je ne les connais pas !

\- Le patron non plus, enfin si mais il prend le temps de répondre. Comment voulez vous préserver l'esprit de Noël ?

\- J'ai vraiment l'air de quelqu'un qui fête Noël ? »

Le lutin soupira… si ça continuait, il allait demander une augmentation, il n'avait pas signé pour ça.

« Vous allez recommencer. Vous allez répondre sérieusement. »

Le Ténébreux soupira mais se remit à la tâche. Au bout d'un certain temps, il annonça avoir finit.

Le lutin lu la première lettre :

_Mon très cher Dimitri,_

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre. Je doute que le fait d'avoir nettoyé les vitres et offert un dessin à ta sœur quand elle était malade ne suffisent à recevoir les Tortues Ninjas, mais tu pourras peut-être avoir une boite de crayons de couleur. L'année prochaine vise moins haut ou essaye de trouver un travail._

_Bien à toi,_

_Le Père Noël_

Le lutin cru qu'il allait le donner en pâture aux Krampus.

**oOo **

« Tu es plutôt jolie avec, ça te va bien. Moi j'ai l'air d'une dinde.

\- N'exagère pas sœurette. Tu ne ressembles pas a une dinde. Tu ressemble plutôt à un sapin surchargé. »

Regina lui fit une grimace, puérile, mais sourit à sa sœur. Toutes les deux avaient du enfiler un pull de Noël kitch. Zelena portait un pull blanc avec sucres d'orges dessus et Regina un pull vert sapin, doté de petits pompons multicolores. Quand à Gloria elle portait un pull avec la tête de Rudolph et dont le nez s'illuminait en diffusant la musique de « Rudolph the red noised reindeer ». Elle se trouvaient autour d'une table où la liste des candidats était inscrite. Le concours aurait lieu dans quelques heures, après le passage de la chorale des enfants. Le gagnant recevrait le droit de visiter l'atelier et un an de nougat. Le concours permettrait aussi de récolter de l'argent pour financer un refuge, le royaume de Noël se trouvant de plus en plus peuplé, il fallait bien loger les nouveaux arrivants, en attendant de leur construire des habitations dignes de ce nom.

Les trois femmes jetaient un coup d'oeil au catalogue proposant différents modèles de pulls et elles ne purent s'empêcher de rire en voyant certains pulls qui étaient réellement moches. D'autres étaient assez jolis, comme celui avec de petits bonhommes de neige, qui plairait sûrement à Henry.

« Vous n'avez qu'à lui prendre.

\- Je ne peux pas. Nous abusons déjà de votre hospitalité.

\- Pas du tout. Prenez en autant que vous voulez, pour votre famille, vos amis… nous en produisons beaucoup. Et puis vous aurez de belles photos de famille. »

Zelena décida aussitôt de réserver un modèle avec le Père Noël en relief et lumineux pour Hadès et un avec des lutins rockeurs pour Belle. Puis elle rit en imaginant leur tête. Autant Belle le prendrait bien, autant elle savait qu'Hadès irait bouder mais qu'il porterait ce pull si elle le lui demandait.

« Avez vous des modèles pour bébés ?

\- Oui, nous avons des modèles pour tout le monde. Nous avons aussi des habits de Noël pour bébés, même des costumes. »

Cette fois ci Zelena sourit largement, le regard légèrement rêveur, en imaginant sa fille en costume de Père Noël ou de renne. Elle lui manquait déjà beaucoup.

Après avoir fait leurs choix, les trois femmes finirent de préparer le concours, aidèrent les juges à préparer la table où ils allaient s'asseoir, le podium et les chaises.

Quand le concours débuta, les deux sœurs, assise au milieu du public, ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'admirer les concurrents. Jeunes, vieux, hommes, femmes, qu'ils soient gros, petits, nains, en fauteuil… tous défilaient sous les applaudissements. Ils dansaient, prenaient des poses exagérées, lançaient des clins d'oeils faussement enjôleurs aux juges. Ils vivaient. Autrefois les deux sœurs auraient trouvé tout ça trop mièvre et ça l'était. Mais désormais elles voyaient ça d'un autre œil. Ces gens ne se préoccupaient pas de ce que les autres pensaient. Ils étaient tout simplement eux. Et ils en étaient heureux. Sans doute parce qu'elles avaient été malheureuses, ou du moins avaient pensé êtres condamnées à ne jamais l'être, cette scène avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Oui elles avaient été malheureuses, avait commis des actes horribles. Mais elles avaient le droit à une seconde chance et comptaient bien être heureuses, comme ses gens. Aussi quand le gagnant fut annoncé, une femme au visage mangé par un vitiligo, elles applaudirent de bon cœur. Elles étaient heureuses pour cette inconnue. C'était aussi ça, la magie de Noël.

* * *

Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'adore les pulls de Noël, j'adore ce côté kitch et qui ne va avec presque rien.


	15. White Christmas

Camarades !

De retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Cette fois ci nous naviguons entre Storybrooke et le Royaume de Noël et nous retrouvons nos héros faisant face à leurs problèmes ou à ceux des autres. D'autres se rapprochent.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que Regina et Zelena étaient parties et leurs compagnons se sentaient perdus. Non pas qu'ils ne sachent pas s'occuper des enfants ou du reste mais l'absence des femmes de leur vie se faisait sentir. Ils se sentaient seuls. C'est pourquoi les deux hommes avaient décidé de se réunir autour d'un café, pour discuter. Juste discuter.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu viens fabriquer tous les matins chez Morgan. Je pensais qu'il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille.

\- Je le pensais aussi au début. Mais quand je suis arrivé pour retirer les décorations, il m'a demandé de ne pas le faire et de l'aider à continuer. Il veut également que je l'aide à trouver un cadeau pour sa fille, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui pourrais faire plaisir à une jeune fille, surtout dans ce monde.

\- Tu devrais demander à Belle. Ou mieux à ses amis, je suis sûr qu'Henry et Grace seraient ravis de t'aider. En parlant de cadeaux, tu as une idée de ce que tu vas offrir à Regina ?

\- Non, aucune idée… j'avais pensé à un bijou mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment approprié, enfin je veux dire c'est un beau cadeau mais j'aimerai quelque chose de plus personnel, moins expansif. »

Hadès sembla réellement réfléchir à la situation. Il avait le même problème pour Zelena. Il avait d'abord songé à lui offrir de belles robes ou des bijoux hors de prix pour compenser la pauvreté dans laquelle elle avait vécu pendant des années, mais s'était aperçu que sa belle rousse ne semblait pas être une amatrice de luxe. Elle aimait les choses élégantes mais aussi les choses simples.

« Ah les femmes, elles sont d'un compliqué. Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec elles. »

La remarque d'Hadès lui valu un regard noir de la serveuse qui venait de remplir leurs tasses de café. Il ne s'en formalisa pas tandis que Robin paraissait gêné.

« Il faut que je trouve aussi quelque chose pour Roland. Il n'arrête pas de me parler d'une certaine guerre des étoiles et d'un Dark quelque chose. Je comptais sur Regina pour m'éclairer.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne demandes pas tout simplement aux autres ? »

Hadès ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'ancien voleur refusait de demander de l'aide, après tout il était bien plus proche des autres que lui, comme il l'avait dit précédemment, les enfants seraient sûrement plus aptes à lui donner un coup de main.

« Je ne veux pas passer pour un ignorant. Je suis dans ce monde depuis un certain temps mais je ne comprends pas toujours tout. Si tu voyais la tête que font les autres quand Killian ne comprends pas de quoi ils parlent.

\- Et alors ? Je ne comprends pas tout non plus, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Si tu comptes passer le restant de ta vie ici, il va falloir te mettre à la page, sinon tu passeras pour un dinosaure. »

\- Un dino-quoi ? Hadès soupira devant l'air hébété de Robin.

\- Tu devrais peut-être aller en classe avec ton fils. »

Robin le fusilla du regard, avant de changer de conversation. Au fond de la salle, essayant de se faire discret malgré sa grande taille, Nicholas les observait en souriant.

**oOo**

Killian et sœur Astrid avaient passé leur journée de la veille à placarder des affiches dans toute la ville, leur demandant d'offrir des dons au couvent, qui seraient utilisés pour financer un projet d'aide et de soutient scolaire. Sous les conseils du Père Noël qui leur avait rendu une petite visite, ils avaient décidé d'organiser un petit concert qui aurait lieu dans quelques semaines, où les volontaires chanteraient des cantiques et chants de Noël variés. Le prix des places était vendu à un prix raisonnable et les plus jeunes volontaires passaient déjà de maisons en maisons pour chanter et gagner un peu d'argent. Aujourd'hui les deux répertoriaient le matériel nécessaire pour le concert, faisant des listes de ce qu'ils devraient acheter, ce qu'ils avaient déjà et ce qu'ils pouvaient emprunter.

Ariel et Aurore s'occupaient de recruter des volontaires pour la chorale et réfléchissaient aux numéros qui pourraient être présentés. La seule ombre au tableau était l'absence de Marco, qui leur aurait été utile pour construire quelques décors. Killian allait suggérer de demander à Snow, elle pouvait faire participer ses élèves, quand deux jeunes garçons entrèrent, précédés par Bleue qui avait l'air surprise. Killian les reconnus aussitôt. C'était les deux adolescents avec qui Nicholas avait discuté au Granny's. Ils portaient tous les deux deux lourds sacs dans les mains et étaient vêtus de vêtements qui avaient connus des jours meilleurs, couverts de tâches de peinture.

« Ces deux garçons se portent volontaires pour nous aider. Ils disent avoir vu les affiches. Ils peuvent nous aider pour les décors.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui – fit Chris ou Peter il ne savait plus – on est doués avec les graffitis alors on s'est dit qu'on pouvait mettre notre passion à profit. Si vous êtes d'accord.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être en classe ?

\- Non, nous sommes en week-end. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là, pour donner un coup de main. »

Les adultes se lançaient des regards dubitatifs. Étaient-ils sincères ou préparaient-ils un mauvais coup ? Ils n'étaient pas mauvais, même si ils rendaient la vie folle aux gens chargés de l'entretient de la ville mais se repentaient toujours. Au fond ils étaient deux adolescents un peu perdus qui ne trouvaient rien de mieux que de taguer des bâtiments publics pour se faire remarquer. Et le Père Noël semblait croire en eux.

« C'est d'accord. »

Un immense sourire se dessina sur leurs visages. Aussitôt, et comme si ils n'avaient attendus que ça, les deux garçons sortirent leur matériel de graffitis pour leur expliquer ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

A l'aide d'un morceau de toile tendue, les deux garçons s'empressèrent de faire une démonstration de leur talent en peignant un sapin de Noël aux allures plus moderne, dans le style d'art de rue qui laissèrent les adultes mitigés. Oui ils étaient doués, mais est-ce que ce style plairait aux habitants ?

« Ça ne ferait pas de mal un peu de changement.

\- Il faut avouer que ce n'est pas laid du tout.

\- Autant faire découvrir quelque chose aux autres, ils se débarrasseraient des préjugés. »

Après délibération, Chris et Peter eurent l'autorisation de décorer comme bon leur semblait. Ils allèrent s'installer dans une autre pièce et commencèrent aussitôt à travailler leurs idées, à griffonner sur des feuilles de papier, si bien qu'ils sursautèrent quand Ariel vint les chercher pour le déjeuner.

« Allez venez manger avec nous, vous le méritez. »

Elle ne le savait pas, mais c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'ils déjeunaient en compagnie d'adultes, à une table, avec de la nourriture qui ne soit pas chips ou de la pizza.

**oOo**

« Alors, vous aimez ? »

Après avoir entendu Afortunada qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour la lecture, il avait décidé de lui faire découvrir son univers préféré grâce à une application de livres audio sur son téléphone. Il l'avait observé écouter les deux premiers chapitres avec curiosité.

« Oui, c'est pas mal, mais ça ne commence pas très bien. Ce pauvre Harry n'a pas de chance.

\- Ça changera, vous verrez. Sauf vous ne voulez pas continuer.

\- Oh si maintenant je veux savoir la suite de l'histoire ! En revanche je ne veux pas mobiliser votre téléphone.

\- Ça ne fait rien.

\- Vous allez bien devoir le récupérer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me débrouillerais, nous avons aussi la technologie ici, même si elle n'est pas aussi présente que dans votre monde. »

Afortunada reposa le casque et continua de déjeuner. Après avoir fait visiter l'entrepôt des traîneaux à August, ils avaient passé le reste de la matinée à contrôler les ateliers. Leur après-midi serait consacrée à choisir quelques cadeaux pour le couvent de Storybrooke et s'assurer que les machines fonctionnaient.

« Que comptez vous faire de votre soirée ? – demanda soudain Afortunada

\- Moi ? Oh, euh, je ne sais pas… je vais probablement lire un peu ou bien regarder un film avec les autres.

\- Que diriez vous de venir avec moi au marché ? Nous ne l'avons que partiellement visité et j'aimerais vous présenter à mes amis, si vous êtes d'accord.

\- Et bien pourquoi pas. J'aimerais bien découvrir un peu plus ce royaume.

\- Très bien, alors ce soir je viendrais vous chercher, nous mangerons là-bas. Disons vers dix-neuf heures. »

August n'eu pas l'opportunité de dire quoi que ce soit que la jeune fille passait déjà à autre chose, avant de le presser pour qu'ils aillent choisir ce qu'ils offriraient aux enfants. Il avait du mal à la saisir. Elle était si vive. Comment arrivait-elle à avoir autant d'énergie ? Elle travaillait dur, courait partout, s'assurait que tout était en ordre et gardait le sourire, ne montrait aucun signe d'épuisement, bien au contraire. Une vraie tornade. Une très jolie tornade.

**oOo**

De son côté, Rumple était sûr le point d'imploser. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était forcé de répondre à de ridicules lettres d'enfants capricieux. Et ce maudit lutin qui le rabrouait sans cesse ! Pourquoi personne ne voulait comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune envie de faire ce travail. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille. Pourquoi personne ne voulait comprendre qu'il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille ?

Il attrapa une lettre qu'il parcourut d'un regard désintéressé.

_Cher Père Noël_

_Je m'appelle Nina et j'ai été très sage cette année. J'ai arrosé toutes les plantes de ma mamie et j'ai prêté ma peluche préférée à mon copain Antoine quand on était en colonie parce qu'il avait oublié son doudou._

_Cette année je ne veux pas de jouets. J'ai huit ans, je suis grande maintenant. Je veux juste que tu fasses revenir mon frère Nathan. Il a été sage mais pourtant il est partit de la maison quand papa et maman se sont fâchés parce qu'il a fait un bisou à un garçon. Il me manque beaucoup. Alors pour Noël je voudrais que papa et maman ne soient plus fâché contre lui et qu'il revienne à la maison._

_Je te fais de gros bisous,_

_Nina_

Le regard du Ténébreux s'attarda un moment sur cette lettre. Elle était si innocente. Il eu un pincement au coeur. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait de lui, jamais il n'aurait eu cette cruauté. Oui il avait abandonné son fils et ne valait sans doute pas mieux qu'eux mais il avait cherché Baelfire pendant des années, il l'avait aimé, plus que son fils n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Il l'avait regretté tout de suite. Et il ne l'aurai jamais rejeté. Jamais.

_Ma chère petite Nina_

_Je suis content de savoir que tu es sage. Je suis triste d'apprendre que tes parents sont fâchés avec ton frère. Je vais être honnête avec toi. Je ne sais pas si je peux faire revenir ton frère pour Noël. Ce genre de problèmes… j'en rencontre malheureusement tous les jours, partout dans le monde. Je ne peux pas forcer tes parents à changer d'avis. Mais si tu aimes vraiment ton frère alors parle à tes parents. Explique leur qu'il te manque vraiment. Toi tu ne vois pas de problème à ce que ton frère aime les garçons. Et c'est très bien. Tu sais, le véritable amour existe, peu importe à quoi il ressemble. L'important c'est que ton frère soit heureux. Peut-être qu'un jour il trouvera son prince charmant et ce jour là il sera très heureux. Essaye de le faire comprendre à tes parents. Je ne te garanti rien, mais ne perd pas espoir. Je vois que tu aimes beaucoup ton frère et c'est très bien._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Le Père Noël_

Il reposa la lettre, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Avant de s'attaquer à une nouvelle lettre, il mémorisa l'adresse de la petite Nina. En rentrant à Storybrooke, il ferai de petites recherches.

**oOo**

« Et voilà ! Tu vois, ce n'était pas si effrayant. Tu es as été très courageux. »

Victor sourit à son jeune patient. Un petit garçon qui avait décidé de jouer les Père Noël en escaladant le toit de sa maison. Heureusement pour lui il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal et n'était tombé que de l'arbre qu'il avait escaladé,d 'à peine quelques mètres, s'en tirant avec seulement deux points de suture.

Le garçon lui sourit, avant de quitter la salle en compagnie de son père et d'une infirmière qui lui tendit un bonhomme en pain d'épice.

Bien, la journée était enfin finie. Il rassembla ses affaires, vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié et demanda même à certains de ses collègues si ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aide, mais tous lui assurèrent qu'il pouvait partir tranquille. Il quitta l'établissement le coeur serré. La soirée de la veille avait été horrible. Il avait du se dépatouiller entre un Jefferson totalement anéanti et imbibé d'alcool et une cuisine dans une pagaille énorme. Bon ça il pouvait le supporter, mais voir l'homme qu'il aimait dans un état aussi bas était presque au dessus de ses forces. Après l'avoir couché, fait avalé quelques médicaments et rangé la cuisine, il s'était couché à côté de lui et l'avait pris dans ses bras, le berçant et le rassurant toute la nuit, luttant contre les larmes. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il devait être là pour lui. Le pire de tout avait cette peur qui l'avait pris au ventre quand il avait parlé de la possibilité que Grace puisse leur être arraché. Pas _lui_ être arraché. _Leur_ être arraché. Au fil du temps Victor s'était sentit de plus en plus attaché à elle. Elle était si mignonne, si gentille. Il adorait l'aider à faire ses devoirs ou l'entendre rire avec ses amies depuis sa chambre. Quand ils prenaient le thé ensemble. Quand elle se blottissait contre lui quand ils regardaient un film ensemble. L'idée que tout ça pouvait ne plus exister… ça le rendait malade.

Il du faire un détour par le centre-ville pour faire quelques courses. Quand il revint à sa voiture pour ranger ses achats dans le coffre, il se rendit compte qu'il était garé devant la boutique de fleurs de Mr French. Et à l'intérieur, les Lane.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il referma le coffre d'un coup sec et entre d'un pas rapide et décidé dans la boutique. La clochette sonna.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Si Mr French ne sembla pas trop faire état de sa présence, le couple Lane le dévisagea.

« Que voulez-vous ? – ils avaient manifestement compris qu'il était au courant des menaces proférées la veille – Il est inutile de nous menacer. Nous avons un avocat. Vous ne pouvez rien…

\- Je ne compte pas vous menacer. Je veux juste vous prévenir que vous ne gagnerez pas. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal. Jefferson est le père de Grace et il vous a toujours été reconnaissant de l'avoir élevée pendant des années. Il le sera toujours. Mais vous ne pouvez pas le séparer de nouveau d'elle. Savez vous à quel point il a été malheureux tout seul, pendant vingt-huit ans. Toutes ses années de solitude à ne pas pouvoir l'approcher, à savoir qui il était réellement. Comment pouvez vous être aussi cruels ? Grace est votre fille, vous l'aimez, nous le savons et elle le sait. Pourquoi la rendre si malheureuse à l'approche de Noël ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas normaux. Vous…

\- Je suis normal. J'aime Jefferson, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un. Il a été ma lumière dans mon monde sans couleurs. Et Grace… je ne pensais pas éprouvé un tel sentiment d'amour pour elle. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne vivrais plus. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est son bonheur.C'est tout ce qui devrait importer. L'Amour. C'est pour ça que vous ne pourrez pas gagner contre nous. Parce que nous nous aimons tous les trois. Parce que nous sommes une famille. »

Il laissa les trois plantés là et retourna illico dans sa voiture. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Il redémarra et jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la boutique. En tournant au coin de la rue et aperçu le Père Noël qui marchait dans la rue. Il sentit le regard perçant du drôle de vieil homme se poser sur lui et cru déceler l'ombre d'un sourire fier sur son visage. Un sourire qui lui était adressé.


	16. I'll be home for Christmas

Mes chers camarades !

Je suis vraiment navrée pour ce nouveau retard, mais j'ai eu une journée épuisante hier et j'ai à peine pu écrire trois lignes. Je vais essayer de me rattraper promis (étant donné qu'avec les grèves, je risque de perdre encore des journées de boulot, ça me fera plus de temps pour écrire, voyons le bon côté des choses...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il faisait horriblement froid mais August serra les dents, parce que ça en valait la peine. Il était en compagnie d'Afortunada et déambulait dans le plus beau marché de Noël du monde. Il était heureux et ne cessait de sourire comme un idiot, malgré lui. Il l'écoutait lui expliquer qui était telle personne qu'ils croisaient, ce qu'elle faisait, d'où elle venait. Elle connaissait également tous les vendeurs des stands. Quand un enfant la reconnaissait, elle prenait le temps de l'écouter et de lui parler. Et elle souriait. Toujours.

« Je suis désolée, je ne fait pas vraiment attention à vous. Vous devez vous ennuyez.

\- Non pas du tout, au contraire, depuis tout à l'heure vous vous occupez de moi en me présentant à tout le monde. Comment vous en vouloir ? »

Il fut étonné de voir la jeune fille légèrement gênée. Ses joues rougirent et elle détourna le regard.

« Oh, je ne fais que mon boulot. Je suis la fille du Père Noël après tout.

\- Vous n'êtes pas que ça. Vous êtes unique, comme nous tous. Vous êtes quelqu'un de gentil et prévenant. Depuis que je suis ici, vous ne faites que vous occuper des autres et vous le fait avec tant de naturel, vous ne semblez jamais être forcée, comme si vous vous y sentiez obligée ou quoi que ce soit. Vous êtes un vrai rayon de soleil. »

Sa remarque eu comme effet de la faire rougir encore plus et elle baissa le nez.

« Vous savez vraiment manier les mots, je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un parler autant que moi ou mon père. Et c'est un compliment. »

Ce fut au tour d'August de rougir. Ils continuèrent d'avancer quand ils furent interpellés par une voix, qui sembla familière à Afortunada puisqu'elle tourna aussi la tête en souriant.

« Dev !

\- Nana ! »

Elle courut jusqu'au dénommé Dev. August reconnu le jeune homme qui leur avait offert des pains d'épice. Il était accompagné d'une femme tout aussi mate de peau que lui, portant un sari sous un épais châle en laine et une petite fille qui leur ressemblait énormément.

« Tu ne travailles pas ce soir ?

\- Non, j'ai décidé de prendre ma soirée pour être avec ma famille. Et toi, je te pensais débordée avec ton père coincé dans le Maine ?

\- Je le suis mais on nous a envoyé du renfort. Dev, Padma, je vous présente August, mon père l'a envoyé, ainsi que son père et d'autres habitants pour nous aider. »

Ils échangèrent des salutations et des sourires, sous le regard désapprobateur de la petite fille, habillée en lutin.

« Et moi ? Tu m'oublies ? »

Elle semblait outrée d'avoir été ignorée.

« Mais non Sapna, voyons – elle se pencha pour prendre la gamine dans ses bras et l'embrasser – tu sais bien que tu es ma super meilleure amie ! »

La petite fille rit avant de se tourner vers August. Elle lui tendit la main et dit d'un ton très formel :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Sapna. Je suis la meilleure amie de Nana.

\- Enchanté Sapna – August s'efforça de ne pas rire devant tant de sérieux chez une si jeune enfant – je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance. Je suis August. »

La petite fille le fixa, comme si elle le jugeait, avant de lui rendre son sourire. Les adultes en profitèrent alors pour reprendre leur discussion.

« J'espère que tout sera réglé à temps pour Noël, d'après les rumeurs le cas semble assez grave.

\- Oh ne vous en faites pas, mon père a déjà vu pire. Si il a réussi à livrer des cadeaux alors que Londres se faisait bombarder, il peut réussir à gérer ça. Surtout que nos invités se montrent très efficaces et volontaires… enfin pas tous. On a un deuxième Père Fouettard maintenant.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, mon père nous a envoyé le Ténébreux pour répondre aux lettres des enfants. Je me demande ce qui lui est passé par la tête. Enfin bon il sait ce qu'il fait alors je lui fait confiance.

\- Tu as sûrement raison… »

Aucun des deux autres jeunes parents ne semblaient êtres convaincus. Après avoir encore échangé quelques banalités, les deux groupes se séparèrent et August repris sa marche avec Afortunada, ravi, même si le silence qui pesait entre eux devenait un peu gênant. Puis August eu une idée. Il demanda à Afortunada de ne pas bouger, puis alla acheter deux grands gobelets de chocolat chaud et un paquet de biscuits à la cannelle. Il l'entraîna ensuite un peu à l'écart de la foule, ayant repéré à son arrivée un petit coin où on pouvait se détendre, s'asseoir, le tout en étant à l'abri du froid. Il s'installa sur un des bancs, posa les gobelets et les biscuits à côté de lui et fit signe à la jeune fille de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Interloquée, elle le regarda sortir son téléphone et ses écouteurs, pianotant à toute vitesse dessus. Il lui tendit un des écouteurs et elle reconnu tout de suite le troisième chapitre de Harry Potter. Elle sourit, puis se rapprocha de lui.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à écouter plusieurs chapitres, tout en dégustant leurs chocolats et biscuits, n'échangeant aucun mot, seulement des regards. August connaissait l'histoire par coeur, mais il aimait toujours autant les écouter et guettait les réaction d'Afortunada qui semblait concentrée, fermait de temps à autre les yeux pour mieux visualiser les scènes.

« Bien, je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir ou ne rentrerons jamais.

\- Je le pense aussi. En tout cas merci August, vous aviez raison, c'est magique !

\- Je suis content que ça vous plaise, Afortunada.

\- Vous pouvez me tutoyer si vous voulez. Et m'appeler Nana, comme les autres.

\- Je suis pour le tutoiement, si vous le faites en retour pour moi. Et je crois que je préfère Afortunada, si vous... tu n'y vois pas d'objection.

\- Non, pas vraiment, mais c'est assez rare qu'on utilise mon prénom entier – elle rougit avant de baisser la tête sur les gobelets vides – merci pour le chocolat. Comment as-tu su que j'aimais le caramel ?

\- J'ai remarqué que tu ne buvais que ça à l'atelier, je suis content de voir que je ne me suis pas planté.

\- Tu es très observateur, on te l'a déjà dit ? »

En parlant d'observer… August venait de lever les yeux, pour observer le ciel, noir et scintillant d'étoiles. C'était tellement dégagé par rapport à son monde. Puis il remarqua ce qui se tenait au dessus d'eux. Du gui. August devint aussi rouge que les chaussettes du Père Noël. Il échangea un regard avec Afortunada, aussi rouge que lui, puis se pencha vers elle. Ses lèvres avaient le goût du caramel.

**oOo**

Zelena, Regina, Marco et même Rumplestilskin étaient vautrés devant le canapé, regardant une diffusion de _Singin'in the rain_ à la télévision quand la porte de la caravane s'ouvrit. August venait de rentrer, l'air un peu rêveur. Son père lui demanda aussitôt comment s'était passé sa soirée, mais son fils ne lui répondit qu'un vague « Bien, merci », avant de se diriger d'un pas léger vers sa chambre, manquant de se prendre les pieds sur le tapis au passage.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? – Il n'avait jamais vu son fils comme ça – Je devrais peut-être aller le voir. »

D'un geste de la main Rumplestilskin l'empêcha de se lever, puis, devant son air interloqué, tous trois répondirent d'une seule et même voix.

« Il est amoureux. »

Puis il reprirent le film, se replongeant dans les numéros musicaux de Gene Kelly.

**oOo**

« Et ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? Ça devrait lui plaire. »

Hadès et Robin firent la moue devant le carnet rose bonbon qu'Hank Morgan leur présentait. Il était orné de fleurs violettes et bleues, avec l'inscription « Princess » sur le devant.

« Non, je ne pense pas… je ne pense même pas que qui ce soit voudrait de ce machin. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est rose que c'est forcément pour les filles. D'ailleurs c'est quoi le problème de ce monde avec les couleurs ? »

Hadès désigna l'allée entièrement rose dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. De l'autre une allée bleue.

« Je ne sais pas – répondit Robin – je crois qu'il y a un code pour les couleurs. Bleu pour les garçons et rose pour les filles.

\- C'est totalement stupide. Et pourquoi il y a des aspirateurs chez les filles ? Je croyais que nous étions dans un magasin de jouets, pas au rayon électroménager ! »

Les trois hommes avaient décidé de se réunir pour trouver des cadeaux pour les enfants. Pour le moment ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

« Et pourquoi pas une peluche ? »

Robin et Hadès avaient l'air peu convaincus. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas demandé de l'aide à quelqu'un, comme Henry par exemple ou bien Snow, elle savait ce qui plaisait aux enfants.

« Je crois que ta fille est trop grande pour des jouets… essaye plutôt des vêtements ou des jeux vidéos, ça plaît aux jeunes apparemment.

\- Ou de la musique. Les jeunes adorent la musique ! »

Enthousiasmé, Hank Morgan les laissa pour dénicher quelques CD. Pendant ce temps Robin hésitait entre un lot de dinosaures ou bien un jeu de construction pour Roland, et Hadès était pris d'un terrible dilemme, une peluche girafe ou une peluche ours polaire ?

Finalement seul Hank ressortit les mains vides. Robin avait acheté le jeu de construction et Hadès avait finalement opté pour une peluche en forme de lapin gigantesque qu'il portait dans ses bras, jusqu'à la voiture. Il essaya d'ignorer les regards posés sur lui. Il espéra juste que tout ça ne remonte pas aux oreilles de Zeus.

Ils allèrent se poser ensuite dans un bar, essayant de trouver des idées pour Hank.

« Tu sais quel est ton problème ? Tu n'es pas à la page. Essaye de te mettre à la place des jeunes de ce monde. »

Après avoir bu un verre, il décida que c'était la meilleure solution pour se mettre à la place de sa fille. Il se souvenait encore de son sourire quand elle était entré dans le salon et avait découvert les décorations et le sapin. Son sourire était si immense qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur à tout enlever ensuite.

« Internet.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il faut regarder sur internet. »

Hadès sortit son smartphone et tapa le mot « jeune » et « fureur » dans la barre de recherches. Ils allaient bien finit par trouver quelque chose.

**oOo**

Belle avait terminé son ménage et s'accordait enfin une pause. Enfin ! Elle n'avait pas cessé d'aller et venir depuis ce matin et avait du se rendre à la bibliothèque en urgence après que Jefferson lui aie téléphoné pour avoir accès à des livres de droits. Décidément, le pauvre n'avait jamais la paix. Elle lui avait donc ouvert la bibliothèque, tout en l'écoutant raconter ce qu'il se passait. Elle regretta que son mari ne soit pas là, il les auraient défendus, elle en était sûre. Puis elle était retournée nettoyer la maison et en profiter pour la décorer plus que d'ordinaire.

Aussi quand elle entendit la sonnette, elle fut perplexe. Elle n'attendait personne et elle doutait que Jefferson aie besoin de quelque chose d'autre, il avait littéralement dévalisé la section juridique.

Elle ouvrit la porte et resta abasourdie.

« Papa ?

\- Belle. Je peux entrer ? »

Elle hocha la tête et se déplaça pour le laisser entrer.

« Que fais-tu là ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Non , je ne serai pas long, j'ai encore du boulot. Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolé. Tu me manques. Je voulais te dire que j'étais d'accord pour passer Noël avec toi et Gold. Si tu le veux bien. Ça me ferait plaisir. »

Belle observa son père, essayant de déterminer si il était sincère ou pas.

« Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Je suis prêt à faire des efforts. Pour toi. »

Voyant que sa fille semblait suspicieuse, il poursuivit :

« Je me suis rendu compte qu'en agissant ainsi, je risquais de te perdre. Et c'est bien la dernière chose que je veux. Je t'ai déjà perdu auparavant et je refuse que ça se produise à nouveau ou définitivement. Tu es ma fille. Tu es ma famille. Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Belle se jeta dans les bras de son père et l'enlaça. Dans ses bras, elle eu l'impression de retourner des années en arrière, quand elle était petite et qu'elle se réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit au milieu d'un cauchemar. Son père venait la bercer et lui assurer qu'elle ne craignait rien, tant qu'il était là. Elle le croyait. Elle n'avait jamais douté de lui, n'avait jamais eu peur en sa présence, même quand il la faisait tournoyer ou la lançait dans les airs.

« Bien sûr que tu peux venir papa. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, si tu savais. Je t'aime. »

Belle se surprit a espérer, pour la première fois depuis des années. A espérer à une famille. Une vraie.


	17. Feliz Navidad

Camarades !

Et hop, un nouveau chapitre ! J'essaye de me rattraper pour mon retard, promis ! En attendant, profitons ce tout nouveau chapitre, avec une notre positive et pleine d'espoir.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

« Je crois que mon père perd la tête… hier il a insisté pour que nous regardions un film ensemble et il est revenu de la pâtisserie avec des cookies en forme de sapins. Et il arrête pas de me poser des questions sur ce qui fait « djeuns ». C'est un peu effrayant. »

Violet, Henry et Grace étaient de nouveau réunis pour la pause déjeuner. Ils ne cessaient de s'étonner des changements survenus chez les Morgan. Il y a quelques jours encore Violet se plaignait de même pas pouvoir poser une guirlande dans sa chambre, aujourd'hui sa maison ressemblait à une photo de magasine de décoration pour les fêtes.

« Je crois qu'il cherche un cadeau pour toi – fit Henry – j'ai entendu Robin en parler avec Hadès quand ils sont passés récupéré Silena et Robin chez ma grand-mère.

\- Oh non... »

Violet grimaça. Son père avait beau être originaire de ce monde, il n'en était pas pour autant perdu, les technologies ayant grandement avancé depuis son départ. Si elle s'était sentie perdue au départ, elle avait pu compter sur Henry, Grace et d'autres camarades de classe, parfois tout aussi perdu qu'elle pour se sentir plus à l'aise. Certes certaines coutumes de ce monde lui semblait très étranges mais elle avait vite assimilé comment se servir d'un téléphone ou quels étaient les groupes de musique qu'elle aimait ou pas. Elle craignait que son père ne cherche à en faire trop et tombe à côté de la plaque en lui offrant quelque chose de totalement cliché comme un cd d'un groupe à la mode mais qu'elle n'écoutait pas.

« Tu devrais lui faire une liste, au moins tu sauras à quoi t'attendre.

\- Oui. C'est sans doute plus prudent. Avant qu'il ne m'offre la biographie de Justin Beiber. »

Ils rirent, avant de se lancer dans d'autres sujets de conversation. Ils évitèrent de parler à Grace de la nouvelle affaire entre ses parents et Jefferson/Victor, même si cette dernière semblait assez déprimée mais aussi remontée contre ses parents adoptifs. A leur échelle ils ne pouvaient que la soutenir moralement.

« C'est pas la grande forme à ce que je vois. A l'approche de Noël je pensiez que vous seriez plus enthousiastes. »

Henry recracha la gorge d'eau qu'il s'apprêtait à avaler, Grace faillit tomber et Violet lâcha le dernier morceau de son sandwich par terre. Au bas des escaliers se trouvait le Père Noël. Que faisait-il ici ?

Il grimpa les escaliers en deux enjambées pour se planter devant eux, ignorant totalement qu'il venait de leur donner la peur de leur vie.

« Vous avez vraiment de sales mines. Je peux remédier à ça ? »

Les trois adolescents clignèrent des yeux, avant de réagir.

« Et bien – commença Violet – c'est que c'est un peu le bazar dans nos familles récemment. Mon père ne voulait pas que je fête Noël mais maintenant oui et il agit un peu bizarrement.

\- Ma mère est dans votre monde, ma mère essaye de remonter le moral d'Archie, Killian passe tout son temps avec les fées et Belle est occupée à gérer sa bibliothèque, la boutique d'antiquité de Gold, mes deux amies vont mal. Je suis un peu perdu au milieu de tout ça.

\- Et mes parents adoptifs veulent m'arracher à mon père et son petit-ami, ils refusent de m'écouter, ils pensent qu'ils m'élèvent mal et qu'ils sont contre-nature. »

Le Père Noël les regarda sans perdre son sourire.

« Allons les jeunes, ne perdaient pas espoir. Tout finira par s'arranger. J'y travaille activement. Si vous regardez bien, je dirait même que les choses s'arrangent. »

Devant les mines interloquées, il se justifia :

« Regina et les autres font un boulot formidable et aident considérablement ma famille et mes employés. Ton père a changé d'avis. Et ne t'avoue pas vaincue Grace. Je doute vraiment que tes parents adoptifs ne puissent gagner gain de cause. »

C'est sur ces paroles que le Père Noël disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il avait sans doute raison, mais aucun des trois ne le voyait encore.

**oOo**

« C'est censé être quoi ? On dirait qu'on a écrasé une tarte à la cerise dessus.

\- Arrête, ce n'est pas ça. On dirait plus...euh… des coquelicots ou des fleurs rouges dans un champs. »

Regina et Zelena examinaient des toiles qui avaient été peintes pour être exposées dans une galerie de Noël. Elles avaient pu admirer en avant première les œuvres qui allaient être exposées et pour cause, elles devraient tenir cette exposition. Heureusement pour elle, il s'agirait surtout d'accueillir les invités et s'assurer qu'ils ne manquaient de rien. Gloria se chargerait d'expliquer plus en détail les œuvres en compagnie des artistes.

Elles étaient en train d'admirer une œuvre abstraite, faite de traînées rouges, vertes et blanche, sans déterminer ce qu'elle représentait réellement. Elle avait évoqué des tâches de sang sur de l'herbe à Zelena dans un premier temps, mais vu l'ambiance de ce monde, elle doutait fortement que quelqu'un eu pensé à ça, ni même qu'Hannibal Lecter eu mit les pieds dans ce monde.

« Oh, mais c'est un portrait de mon mari ! »

Zelena et Regina penchèrent la tête en même temps, puis se regardèrent en ouvrant grand les yeux, empêchant de justesse un grand « aaaah » de sortir de leurs bouches grandes ouvertes.

« On aurait du s'en douter – fit Zelena avec ironie – le rouge aurait du nous mettre la puce à l'oreille.

\- Oh il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Disons que les œuvres d'art du Grinch sont toujours un peu spéciales. Il est plus… imaginatif d'ordinaire. »

Zelena ne tilta pas tout de suite. Elle ne voulait pas vexer Gloria, mais la toile lui faisait désormais penser au Père Noël qui se serait fait écrasé par un tracteur dans un pré. Mais pas Regina.

« Le… le Grinch ? Il existe ?

\- Bien sûr. Il n'est pas aussi grincheux que dans le livre du Dr Seuss mais il nous a joué de beau tours. Il ne l'avouera jamais mais il aime bien Noël. Mais il le montre à sa manière. C'est un artiste doué, l'année dernière il avait fait un renne avec des débris de métaux qu'il avait réunis. »

Regina n'en croyais pas ses yeux. Elle se souvenait avoir adoré lire cette histoire à Henry et regarder le film avec lui.

« Avez vous vu la toile réalisée par un de nos lutin ? Elle est magnifique ! »

Les deux femmes suivirent Gloria, Regina encaissant encore le coup de la nouvelle. Décidément elle ne s'y ferait jamais.

**oOo**

Emma, David et Archie attendaient avec angoisse les résultats des analyses médicales de Pongo. Le chien semblait aller mieux, il avait même pu se promener mais il continuait de manger peu, au grand dam d'Archie. Enfin, au bout d'une attente qui leur avait paru interminable, la vétérinaire leur fit signer d'entrer dans son bureau. Quand ils furent installés, elle n'attendit pas et annonça de suite :

« Votre chien va mieux, grâce au traitement que vous lui donner, mais la tumeur reste assez importante. Le problème c'est que cette tumeur fait souffrir votre chien, mais elle est située au niveau de ses intestins, c'est pourquoi il ne mange pas beaucoup. Il existe d'autres traitements, mais plus importants, comme une radiothérapie ou une chimiothérapie. Où une opération. Pour le moment elle ne s'est pas développée, c'est donc possible pour nous de le faire, même si je ne peux pas garantir son efficacité à cent pour cent. Il faudrait agir vite. Alors, que décidez vous ? »

Archie semblait désemparé. Il refusait de voir son chien souffrir, mais il devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais aimé tout ces termes médicaux et l'environnement qui allait avec. Pour lui c'était synonyme de tristesse et de souffrance. Il consulta David et Emma du regard.

« Faites comme bon vous semble Archie. C'est votre chien. Faites ce qui vous semble le mieux pour lui. »

Archie sembla réfléchir encore un instant, puis se tourna vers la vétérinaire qui attendait sa réponse.

« C'est d'accord, je suis pour cette opération. Mais si elle ne réussit pas, est-ce que…

\- Non, il y a très peu de risques qu'il ne meurt. Dans tous les cas elle soulagera Pongo. Mais il faudra quand même continuer un traitement après, jusqu'à ce que l'on soit sûr que Pongo est complètement guérit. Cette opération est longue et va le fatiguer, il faudra être présent pour lui.

\- Je le serai. Jamais je ne l'abandonnerai.

\- Je serai avec lui aussi, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

\- Comptez sur moi aussi, Archie, Pongo ne sera pas seul. »

Le psychiatre eu bien du mal à retenir ses larmes. Après avoir fixé une date pour l'opération, le plus tôt possible bien entendu, ils récupèrent le chien qui somnolait encore fatigué de ses nombreux examens. Quand ils arrivèrent chez Archie, David et ce derniers s'empressèrent de l'installer dans son panier pendant qu'Emma allait chercher un biberon d'eau fraîche, puisque le chien avait des difficultés à boire dans son écuelle. Elle sourit tendrement en voyant le chien téter, visiblement assoiffé.

« Alors mon grand tu vas te battre hein ? C'est Noël, garde espoir ! Que deviendrait-on sans toi ? Alors repose toi et guérit vite, tu es un battant, je le sais ! Je t'interdis de nous faire pleurer pour Noël. »

Pour toute promesse, Emma récolta un grand coup de langue sur la main.

**oOo**

Marco regardait son fils fixer l'embrasure de la porte, l'air rêveur. Afortunada venait de partir, le laissant avec son père. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait dans ce état. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse tomber amoureux d'une fille, ou d'un homme. Il l'avait toujours vu comme son petit garçon et après une séparation douloureuse et de brusques changements d'âges du à la magie, il n'avait jamais parlé de ça avec August. Enfin si il avait essayé, lui demandant si il avait eu des petites amies pendant qu'ils étaient séparés et voyant l'air un peu embarrassé de son fils, avait pensé qu'il n'osait pas lui avouer quelque chose et en avait déduit qu'il était homosexuel. Mais rien de tout ça, son fils restait assez évasif sur sa vie dans ce monde sans magie et il avait finit par s'y habituer. Il se sentait assez coupable de l'avoir abandonné et fait porter une mission trop lourde pour un enfant, il n'allait pas lui faire raviver de mauvais souvenirs. Il devait avouer que comme tous les parents, il aurait aimé voir son fils se marier, avec une femme ou un homme et avoir toute une ribambelle de petits-enfants à gâter. Mais son fils ne semblait pas intéressé par l'amour alors il en avait déduit qu'il resterait célibataire.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il tombe amoureux de la fille du Père Noël, ça non jamais. Si leur histoire était vraiment sérieuse, les réunions de familles promettaient d'êtres intéressantes.

De son côté, Rumple et les lutins chargés du courrier des enfants faisaient les frais d'une Afortunada sur un petit nuage. Elle semblait tellement ailleurs qu'elle faillit renverser du chocolat sur la pile de lettres prête à être envoyée et rentra à plusieurs reprises dans les lutins.

Ah l'amour… difficile de faire plus niais que ces deux là. Mais Rumplestilskin devait avouer qu'au moins, pendant ce temps là, elle le laissait tranquille. En observant l'idylle naissante entre les deux tourtereaux, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser à sa rencontre avec Belle. Douce, lente au début, puis mouvementée vers la fin. Mais la différence entre ces deux là, c'est qu'ils étaient plus âgés, plus posés. Les deux amoureux étaient plus jeunes, bien qu'il ne savait pas l'âge exact de la jeune fille, plus naïfs mais aussi plus passionnés. C'était ça qu'il avait longuement cherché à mettre en bouteille, avant de tomber sur Snow-White et son prince.

« Vous savez, pour le peu que vous aidiez, vous pouvez aller dehors pour batifoler dans la neige avec votre August, ça ne ferait aucune différence. »

Elle l'écouta à peine. Allons bon, l'amour semblait rendre les jeunes un peu lent d'esprit. Il la regarda quitter la pièce avant de reprendre la rédaction des lettres, tout en se demanda si son père était du genre papa poule protecteur, sinon il ne donnerait pas cher de la peau de l'ancien pantin si le grand patron découvrait qu'il fricotait avec sa fille adorée. C'était tentant mais toutefois ça ne constituait pas une vengeance suffisante contre le vieux barbu glucosé.

**oOo**

Isaac avait pris tellement de notes que son crayon s'était vidé de son encre, entièrement et qu'il avait du s'acheter un deuxième carnet. C'est après avoir assisté à l'altercation entre le chapelier fou et l'autre homme qu'il avait compris ce que Nicholas attendait de lui. Il avait ensuite parcouru la ville et prit des notes. Il savait qu'elle histoire il raconterait. Il ne savait pas comment elle finirait, enfin pas pour le moment. Mais pour le moment, il lui fallait le début.

C'est pourquoi il attendait dans sa chambre, carnet et stylo neuf posés devant lui que son ami ne rentre. Il avait des questions à lui poser.

Il attendit un moment, puis comme si Nicholas savait qu'il était attendu, ce dernier entra dans la chambre, portant un sac de boissons et de nourriture à emporter.

« Je crois que nous allons en avoir besoin. Mais je suis prêt à répondre à vos questions. Que voulez vous savoir ? »

Isaac attendit un petit moment. D'un seul coup tout cela lui semblait une mauvaise idée. Il ne devait pas. Tout cela allait briser un mythe, une légende, mais il devait savoir pour comprendre, pour continuer.

« Qui êtes-vous vraiment, Père Noël ? »


End file.
